Where There's a Will
by grangerinvestigations
Summary: Lucius Malfoy has left a rather surprising will: if Draco works for Hermione for one year, both he and S.P.E.W. will inherit thirty million galleons. Of course, they might kill each other first... Not epilogue compliant. Rated M for language. HG/DM.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or any character you recognize.**

"Harry, did you read the paper today?" Hermione Granger asked her friend.

"Which one? _Quibbler _or _Prophet_?"

"_Prophet_."

"Nope."

"He didn't read the _Quibbler_, either, Hermione," Ginny Potter said, throwing her husband an amused look. "If it's not printed in _Snitch_, he doesn't read it."

"Really, Harry, you should extend your reading materials beyond Quidditch rags," Hermione scolded her friend. "There are important things that go on in the world, and the _Prophet's_ much better than it used to be, you know."

"Isn't Rita Skeeter still writing for them?" asked Ron Weasley. "It can't be _that_ good." He leaned over and grabbed a roll off Hermione's plate and was rewarded with a slapped hand. "OW! You weren't going to eat it."

"I was saving it, Ronald," she said. "And yes, our least favorite beetle does still write for the _Prophet_, but if you skip her articles it's usually okay. There is actual news in there, after all."

"She's right," Ginny agreed. "Madam Malkin's two-for-one sale advertisement is always hidden in the _Prophet_, and if you don't look closely you'll miss it. She won't honor the sale without the coupon, and she can always tell a fake."

"Honestly, Ginny, as if you need any new clothes," Hermione scoffed. "You wear a uniform to work!"

"That's precisely why I need lots of new robes," Ginny countered. "I wear a Quidditch uniform all the time; you can't expect me to want to look like that on my off time."

"Well, the _Prophet _has more than just clothing sales," said Ron. "It also advertises Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, you know; not one of you has commented on our new ad. Dean Thomas designed it for us, and it's quite good."

"I'm sorry, Ron, I did notice it, and I meant to say something," said Hermione. "It _was _very good; you should hire Dean permanently. Doesn't he freelance now? You should snatch him up before someone else does. I especially liked the animated giant running from the scrawny first year with the _Weasley's Dueling for Dummies_ book in his pocket, but you better make sure people know you can't really fight a giant like that. That wasn't actually what I was talking about, though; I was a bit distracted by some other things in the _Prophet_."

"Hermione, does any of this have a point?" Harry asked. "Was there some of that 'actual news' you wanted to tell us about?"

The four friends had a weekly dinner date, and he and Ginny were hosting that night. Harry much preferred the evenings when Hermione or Ron were in charge of the festivities, because Ron could always be counted on providing lots of firewhiskey, and Hermione usually had Mrs. Weasley cook for her - she had little talent in the kitchen. When it was his and Ginny's turn, he was expected to help, and where was the fun in that? Tonight, Ginny had tasked him with making dessert, and she had forbidden him from choosing treacle tarts. And really, what good was dessert without them? It had put him off the whole meal, and Ginny was doing her best to ignore his sulking, which made it even worse. So were Ron and Hermione, for that matter, the latter of whom apparently had something so important to tell them she hadn't managed to spit it out in the last ten minutes.

"Oh yes," said Hermione. She didn't elaborate.

"Well?" snapped Harry. "Out with it!"

"I was going for a dramatic pause," she declared, "but maybe that's not appropriate. Here's the big news: Lucius Malfoy died."

"_What?_" Harry, Ron and Ginny shrieked at her.

"You're just now telling us this?" Harry stuttered. "What in the hell were you waiting for?"

"Well, I asked you if you read the paper," Hermione reminded him. "I was trying to get there."

"It should have been the first thing out of your mouth," proclaimed Harry indignantly. "When did this happen? Why wasn't the Auror Office notified?"

"I think it's been rather hush-hush," said Hermione. "It must have been quite recent, although the _Prophet _didn't have too many details. They just said it was accidental."

"Accidental my bum," Ron snorted. "I guarantee Ferret-boy offed him to get the inheritance."

"Ron!" Hermione said, shocked. "That's a terrible thing to say."

"We all know Draco can't get a job," said Ron. "His name's mud; if it weren't for dear old dad's money he'd be begging in Knockturn Alley. He probably got sick of waiting around to become Lord of the Manor."

"Yes, well," said Ginny, frowning at her brother. "The less said about him the better. Still, you _would _think we'd have heard about this before now. It's not like he was some random, unknown person; it was Lucius effing Malfoy! Really, Harry, I can't imagine why the aurors weren't notified that a well-known dark wizard had passed."

"Neither can I," agreed Harry. "I mean, he's kept his nose clean since the war. Just like last time, we haven't been able to pin anything on him in years. For all we know, he may have legitimately given up the Dark Arts. He still has a pretty big file, though; Draco, too, but nothing new. We're not really allowed to classify them as Dark Wizards any more, but I can't _believe_ Kingsley didn't tell me after everything we've been through with him."

"Maybe he didn't know either," Ron suggested. "Maybe no one was supposed to know; Skeeter was probably bugging around the Manor and leaked the story. I wouldn't put it past her."

"It's possible," Hermione mused. "I think there's little chance, though, that _The Prophet_ would print the story without our Minister of Magic knowing. It's not like it's Fudge. Kingsley's on top of things."

"I know this is horrible to say," said Ginny, "but I'm not sad to see him go. Maybe he repented, who knows? But he was a bad man for a long time, and if his side had won, we'd all be bowing to the Malfoys. I believe in second chances, but I can never really forgive him for what he did to me."

"He was rather awful," Hermione agreed. "I'll guess we'll hear more about it soon. You all should really read the newspaper."

X X X X

"Merlin, can we get _on_ with this?" Draco Malfoy barked to his father's lawyer. It had been two weeks since his father had been killed by a rogue manticore on a hunting trip, and they were just now getting ready to read his will. Two weeks! His father would never have allowed such a wait; when Lucius Malfoy snapped his fingers, he got results. Or at least he did before the war. Now apparently, he had sunk so low he couldn't even get a quick executor to handle his affairs.

Draco was upset about his father, of course; he had idolized the man and was grieving seriously. His mother was a mess, and the countless howlers they had received since his passing did nothing to alleviate her stress. Most of the owls had sentiments like "Good riddance," "Finally!" or "See you in hell!" There had been a few condolences, but for the most part the wizarding world had greeted his father's death with scorn and derision. It wasn't helping his mother's nerves, and it wasn't helping his temper. On top of everything, they'd had limited access to his father's bank account since his death. Draco knew his father had left them both a fortune, but he would feel better when he actually had it. He hated to feel like he was gaining from his father's death, but in truth, he was about to become a very wealthy man.

It wasn't fair. The Malfoys used to be one of the most respected wizarding families in Britain. Sure, there had been that little problem with following Voldemort, but couldn't people forgive and forget? Since the war, Draco had to eat a lot of dung. Despite turning from the Dark Lord at the last minute, his family _was_ still treated like Death Eaters. Draco had been unable to secure any type of meaningful job, and his father refused to bankroll him based on some ridiculous, brand-new principle. Where his father had gotten _that_ sudden change of heart was anyone's guess, since Draco had always been spoiled rotten by both of his parents when he was younger. While at Hogwarts, Draco had always expected to coast into a cushy Ministry job or a top-rated Quidditch team; the closest he had come was selling broomsticks in America for three months. Despite his sincere sadness, Draco wanted very much to get that money. It was his ticket to a new life.

"I'm sorry, sir," the lawyer said stiffly. "But your father left a rather complicated will. There was much that had to verified."

"How complicated is it to give me and my mother our money?" he asked.

"Draco!" his mother snapped. "Please remember why we are here. We are not grubbing after your father's fortune like common muggles."

"Sorry, Mother," he said. His mother looked close to tears; he put an arm around her and gave her a crooked grin to try to calm her. She gave him a watery smile in response and he kissed her forehead. "I just want this over with. It seems crazy that we have to jump through hoops like this. It's your money, too." _And mine._

"Yes, well," the lawyer started. "I'm afraid this isn't a simple will. Your father left some rather unusual instructions."

"Such as?" Draco asked. His father had probably left a load of money to St. Mungo's under the stipulation that a statue of him be erected, or something equally gauche. Lord knew the man was vain. Maybe Lucius was planning on restoring their credibility with his death.

"Mrs. Malfoy," the lawyer said. "Your husband left you half of his considerable fortune as well as your home, Malfoy Manor. The amount is seventy-five million galleons."

Draco whistled, both shocked and impressed. He had no idea his father had that much money, and this was _after _he'd lost quite a bit of it during and after the Dark Lord's reign of terror. Woo-whee, he could do quite a bit with seventy-five million. Even if his father left some to charity, he'd still be rolling in the house elves from here on out.

"And me?" he asked.

"Well, here's the complicated part," said the lawyer, visibly cringing. "The rest of the money is divided into two equal shares."

Thirty-two and half million, then. Well, he could still cause some damage with that.

"Where'd the rest of it go, charity?" he asked. "Even in death, Father's influencing people."

"It goes to one specific charity," the lawyer said. "In point of fact, the money is going to the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare."

"WHAT?"

"And the rest of the money goes into a trust fund," the lawyer said, expecting to get hexed at any moment. "Unless you work for said society for one year, you will forfeit the trust fund and the money will go to, er...S.P.E.W."

"MY MONEY IS GOING TO GRANGER?"

"Unless you work for her for a year, yes."

"Sweet Merlin," Draco whispered. He took a deep breath, steadied himself - and fell onto the chair behind him, completely speechless for the first time in his life.

X X X X

"This has got to be a joke," Hermione said to the man before her. She was sitting in a rather uncomfortable armchair in Silas Pembroke's office, having collapsed into the chair by the man's words. She had no way of knowing that Draco's reaction had been exactly the same, but the man before wisely omitted that information.

The lawyer had summoned her that morning with a vague message about S.P.E.W. rules and regulations. Hermione had never spoken to the man before; S.P.E.W. was handled by a different firm, one not tarnished by years of serving dark wizards. "Who paid you to bring me here - Malfoy? Honestly, has he nothing better to do?"

"I assure you, this isn't a joke, Miss Granger," Mr. Pembroke said, rubbing his forehead. Merlin, but this was turning out to be a debacle. He'd fled Malfoy Manor the previous evening after listening to young Malfoy rant and rave for three straight hours. Mrs. Malfoy had said little - she appeared to be in shock. Young Malfoy had tried desperately to see a way around his father's will, but it was rock solid; wizarding contracts, of which a last will and testament was one, were impossible to circumspect. The conditions were clear: work for Miss Granger's elf society or wind up broke.

In truth, Mr. Pembroke thought the whole thing ridiculous. What respectable pureblood wizard cared about sniveling little house elves? What _could_ Lucius Malfoy have been thinking with such an idea? And wouldn't Mrs. Malfoy simply share her fortune with her son? Why on earth was the young man throwing such a fit? Ah well, perhaps young Malfoy thought his mother as tricky as his father had evidently been.

"I don't believe you," said Hermione. "I know this is some elaborate ruse. Well, listen here, sir, the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare is not to be trifled with. We are a legitimate agency with legitimate contributors. I have many people and elves counting on me, and little time to be running around for Draco Malfoy's amusement. Good day." She rose from her chair, but the lawyer stilled her.

"Miss Granger, I myself have no time to spare for jokes and games, either," he said. "I would not have brought you here under false pretenses. The terms of Mr. Lucius Malfoy's will were clear: your little elf society is now thirty-two million galleons richer."

"Dear Lord," she breathed, collapsing back into a heap on the chair. "It can't be true."

"It is," he said shortly.

"What do I have to do to get the money?" Hermione asked suspiciously. There _had_ to be a catch. Lucius Malfoy - give money to house elves? What did she have to do, murder them all and hang their heads on the wall?

"There's one slight condition," Mr. Pembroke began.

"Of course there is."

"Mr. Lucius Malfoy wanted his son Draco to become a contributing member of society. He wants Draco to work for S.P.E.W. as your assistant."

"Now I know you're joking," Hermione scoffed. "Draco, work for me? It's impossible. We hate each other."

"Yes, well, those were Mr. Malfoy's wishes," said the lawyer. "I would think that one who had just been awarded such a generous donation would be willing to do anything her benefactor asked of her."

Hermione blushed, but stood her ground. "Mr. Pembroke, allow me to be frank. I do not have a nice history with Draco Malfoy, or his father. As a muggleborn, I was the target of Draco's ridicule all through school. During the war I was tortured by Lucius's sister-in-law in his own house. They stand for everything I hate, and I stand for everything _they_ hate."

"And yet these were Mr. Malfoy's wishes," said the lawyer, unmoved. "Think of the good this money could do for your cause, Miss Granger. You have one day to decide. If you refuse to employ Mr. Malfoy, all the money goes to Lucius's widow."

What could she do? Hermione could tell the man was not, indeed, joking. What on earth had Lucius Malfoy been thinking? Would she be cursed upon acceptance? Was this a way for Draco to sabotage her from the inside? Everything in her was screaming at her to walk out of the office and never look back. Could she really accept blood money? Yet thirty-two million...

She took a deep breath. "I'm in."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize is mine.**

"Mudblood," Draco offered as greeting.

"Ferret," Hermione returned, nodding coolly at her arch-enemy and entering Mr. Pembroke's office once more. Malfoy was looking particularly smug and repulsive, stretched out in a chair like he hadn't a care in the world. She knew this had to be a show for her, as there was no way he was unconcerned by his father's demands. She hadn't seen him up close in while, and he had definitely grown up; the spoiled boy she remembered was replaced with a rather imposing man. His hair had grown a little since their Hogwarts days and he had filled out; his features, though still rather pale and pointy, were more mature than they had been. He was very tall; almost as tall as Ron, she realized. He had never looked that tall to her at school. She knew he had not been living well since the war, but he did not look poor or defeated, merely...experienced, she decided. He still looked as unpleasant and unappealing as she remembered, though.

"I've got to ask, Granger," Draco said, looking her up and down. "Ever since I heard that detestable will, I can only come to one conclusion. Were you sleeping with my father? You were, weren't you? I should have known you weren't as perfect as you always pretended. I guess Weasley gave you the taste for purebloods, right? Does he know he was sharing you? You must have been pretty good if my father left you that much money. Personally, I wouldn't have been able to keep my breakfast down, but I suppose if you put a bag over your head -"

Hermione slapped him across the face, an action she had been dying to repeat for the last eleven years. "Shut your mouth, Malfoy. He was _your _father - it's not my fault you didn't know he was a raving lunatic. And I'll be sure to tell your mother you think so little of her ability to manage her husband."

Draco rubbed his cheek, eying her with more amusement than anger. She was quite easy to rile up. He suspected continually getting the better of her was the only thing that would keep him going for the next year. That, and the promise of one helluva payday at the end. Hopefully, of course, none of it would be necessary since Draco intended on waking up from this nightmare very soon. Any second now.

"Please keep this civil," Mr. Pembroke said with a pained expression on his face. "If you kill each other neither one of you gets the money."

"Excuse me," said Hermione. "Tell Mr. Malfoy that if he calls me mudblood one more time I'm calling the whole thing off."

"Call it off!" Draco exclaimed. "_Please_, call it off, Granger. All the money will go to my mother, and I know she'll give some to me. Mudblood, mudblood, mudblood - is that enough for you?"

"Control yourself, Draco," Narcissa Malfoy said, sweeping into the room. She looked her normal self - haughty, self-possessed and coldly beautiful. There was little evidence on her face that she had cried herself to sleep for the last two weeks. "And don't be so sure of what I will or will not do."

"Mother?"

"Your father's wishes must be respected, Draco," she said. "I'm sorry, dear, but he must have had his reasons for this... situation. I'll not go against them by handing money over to you, nor will I allow you to throw away what he wanted for you. Your father was obviously trying to test you, and son, you will have to pass this test to receive your inheritance."

"This is outrageous!" Draco shouted. "Why should I have to bow and scrape for my birthright? Father never had to pass any sort of muggle-centric test to get his hands on the Malfoy money. I'm his only child!"

"Your father had access to his trust fund, Draco," his mother said. "He also worked and invested the family money."

"Well isn't that just ducky," he sneered. "In case you've forgotten, _Mother_, your perfect husband sullied our family name so badly I haven't been _able_ to get a job since the war. He had his money to fall back on - what am _I_ supposed to do? He would have let me starve in the street if you hadn't given me some galleons these last few years."

Hermione watched this exchange, fascinated. If she separated her feelings about Malfoy from the actual situation, it did seem rather unfair.

"None of us are innocent, Draco," Narcissa stated. "Remember that. I'm going to have to insist that you obey your father and work for - Miss Granger, is it?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes - Mrs. Malfoy knew full well what her name was - but bit back a reply and merely nodded.

"If we can continue," said Mr. Pembroke, "without any more interruptions or name calling, I would be most appreciative." He was greeted with more sullen glares, but nobody objected. "Excellent. Now, the terms of Mr. Malfoy's will are clear. Draco must work as Miss Granger's assistant for a term of one year. During that time, as long as Draco fulfills his work duties, Miss Granger is unable to fire him. At the end of the year, if both have behaved accordingly, Draco gets his inheritance and S.P.E.W. keeps the original endowment. In addition, Miss Granger will receive a personal amount of one million galleons."

"You didn't tell us that!" Draco said. "It's bad enough her smelly old elves are getting money! Why should _she _get any?"

"It's probably payment for putting up with you for a year," Hermione said, equally shocked. Mr. Pembroke had not mentioned this condition the day before.

"You _were_ sleeping with him, weren't you?" Draco accused, rounding on Hermione. "Mother, are you going to stand by and allow this?"

"Draco, please stop insulting me," said Narcissa. "Your father was most assuredly not carrying on with Miss Granger, or any other woman. If you do not stop protesting, you'll end up with nothing, do you hear me?"

Draco nodded, too angry to speak. How _dare_ that little mudblood? How dare his _mother_? There was a conspiracy against him; that was plain. His father's death must have driven his mother crazy; no other explanation was possible. Of course, his _father _was obviously crazy, too, and here _he_ was, on the verge of madness himself. Oh, he was going to dance on his father's grave, that was for sure.

"Are you both clear on the terms?" Mr. Pembroke asked, eager to end their meeting.

"Not really," said Hermione. "It said I can't fire Malfoy if he fulfills his duties - what exactly does that mean?"

"Mr. Malfoy will be acting as your assistant," said Mr. Pembroke. "He must carry out that position according to your company's pre-existing policy. He must complete any and all job assignments and act as your second-in-command at the office. You are not permitted to assign him duties outside the normal, acceptable role an assistant would play. However, there is no clause within the will for civility. As long as he follows your orders, he doesn't have to be nice to you, and vice versa."

"He can't call me mudblood at work!" said Hermione, outraged. "I won't have it!"

"Mudblood, mudblood, MUDBLOOD!"

"Mudblood would be considered harassment, and therefore would not be tolerated," said Pembroke, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Everything else is fair game. One can only hope you'll both act in a professional matter."

"Well, then she can't call me Ferret!" Draco said childishly.

"Fine," Hermione snapped. "I won't call you Ferret - at work, anyway."

"Then I won't call you mudblood _at work_," he returned.

"That's a start," sighed Mr. Pembroke.

"So what happens if we decide we can't work together?" asked Hermione.

"If Mr. Malfoy is fired for a legitimate reason, such as dereliction of duty, then S.P.E.W. keeps the money. If you let him go for any other reason, _he_ gets all the money."

"What is this - a game of who caves first?" said Hermione.

"No, Miss Granger, it is an opportunity for you both," Narcissa declared. "If this experiment is successful, your little elf organization will be set for life. In addition, Draco's name will be restored to its proper place and the Malfoys will once again be a respected, influential family."

"I think that was Mr. Malfoy's intention, yes," said Mr. Pembroke. "It appears he wishes some redemption from his previous actions, both for him and his son. Would you agree, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"It certainly looks that way. I can't say I would have endorsed this idea, had I previous knowledge of it, but I will respect my husband's wishes."

"I can't offer that redemption," said Hermione.

"That's not for you to give, Granger," Draco growled. "I don't need your forgiveness, or your pity."

"Good, because you'll never get either," she returned. "Are we finished here?"

"Perhaps you could prepare young Malfoy for his first day," suggested Mr. Pembroke. He was curious to see what the muggle-born witch had in store for her nemesis.

"Fine," she sighed. "I suppose it'll save us the time on Monday."

"Oh yes, do regale me with the goings on of elf-saving, Granger."

"We work from 8 a.m. to 5 p.m. Monday through Friday. You get an hour for lunch. Sometimes we have to work late, and we work one Saturday a month. You get to take that extra time as comp whenever you want, but you have to work those days. You get five sick days and two weeks vacation, plus your comp time. I run this as a legitimate business, so it's imperative that you are at work on time. My previous assistant handled all of my correspondence and my scheduling. She was more than just an assistant. She attended all meetings and conferences with me and we worked closely together."

"No wonder she quit."

"She didn't quit, you moron, you're replacing her," Hermione reminded him. "I've got to create another position for Robin, but she's earned a promotion, I daresay."

"How many people do you have working for spew?" Draco asked. This whole deal sounded even worse than he first feared.

"Seven."

"Seven people?" he scoffed. "And you need your own bloody assistant? What the hell do you guys do all day, Granger, paint portraits of Dobby? Does your assistant spend her time fetching you tea and biscuits? Should I bring a silver platter to work with me in the morning? This is a complete joke."

"For your information, Malfoy, we happen to - oh never mind!" Hermione said, exasperated. "I'll tell you the rest on Monday. Mr. Pembroke, may I _please_ go?"

"Of course," he said. "Please contact me if you have any questions or if problems arise. Always talk to me before rash decisions are made, agreed?"

"Yes, thank you," she concurred. "I'll see you Monday, Malfoy. Be on time. Mrs. Malfoy, good evening."

Hermione left the room, and the three people heard a pop as she apparated away.

"You'd think that she'd be a little more grateful," Narcissa observed.

"That's a muggle for you, Mother," Draco said nastily. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready for my funeral. I'll be staying at Theo's for the foreseeable future, Mother. I wouldn't want to disobey Father's orders by allowing you to house me. I guess I'll get a place as soon as Granger gives me my first paycheck. Damn! I didn't ask how much I was getting. Probably Weasley-wages." With that, Draco was gone, too.

"Good luck, Mr. Pembroke," Narcissa said. "I've no doubt you'll be hearing from both of them rather often."

"That's what I'm afraid of. Good evening, Mrs. Malfoy."

X X X X

"Hermione, are you on something?" Ron asked worriedly. "You're not making any sense. Malfoy what?"

"I have to employ Ferret Bloody Malfoy! Scourge to elves and nice people everywhere! Lucius Malfoy is blackmailing me from beyond the grave. I'm going to go stark raving mad before the week is out, I just know it! Oh my Lord, I have to look at his albino face every day for the next year. No, no, no, no, no. It's not worth it, it's not worth it, it's-"

"Hermione, what in the blazes are you talking about?" Hermione had just flooed into his apartment, worked up into a near apoplexy. She was covered in soot, her hair was standing straight up and her face was red with rage. In all honesty, she did not make an attractive picture at the moment, and Ron was feeling rather glad they had ended things – he would certainly hate to be on the receiving end of her anger. That didn't mean he didn't still love her, of course, or that he wasn't concerned for her sanity at the moment. If she would just start making some sense...

"Lucius Malfoy left me money in his will," she said, switching to a deceptively calmer voice. "He left it to S.P.E.W. Only he thought it would be funny to torture me instead of doing one good deed in his whole miserable life. He's making Malfoy work for me. _With_ me. For. A. Whole. Year."

Much like Hermione and Draco before him, Ron was speechless.

"Yeah, it's pretty good, huh?" Hermione railed. "Can you believe this? He must have been even more evil than we thought. Honestly, Ron, what am I supposed to do?"

"Tell Malfoy to shove his money up his arse," said Ron, regaining his ability to talk.

"It's thirty-two million galleons."

"Sweet Merlin, Hermione!" Ron exploded, quickly changing his tune. "You better take that money and run! I don't care if you have to work with You-Know-Who or even the Dursleys! It's thirty-two million galleons!"

"I know," she said miserably. "But Malfoy..."

"Malfoy nothing," he said firmly. "You let me and Harry take care of Malfoy. He won't do a thing to you while we're around. You can't pass this up."

"I can't have you and Harry fighting my battles for me."

"Then fight them yourself. You can not pass this up."

"Are you sure? This is really a nightmare, right? Pinch me. Hit me. Throw me in a lake."

"Hermione Granger, are you a Gryffindor or not?"

"I'm a Gryffindor," she said miserably.

"Then act like it."

"I don't want to," she whined.

"Hermione."

"Fine," she sighed. "You're right, of course. It's just… Alright, I'm going to bed; my doom begins Monday. I have to talk to Robin tomorrow; I'm sure she's going to have a conniption."

"Soften the blow by telling her I'll take her out."

Hermione chose to ignore that remark; couldn't he see now wasn't the time to tease her? "Tell Harry for me, alright? I can't even speak the words again."

"Of course I will," he said, going over to her and wrapping her in a hug. She leaned against him, completely worn out. "Don't worry, okay? I mean, of course you'll worry, and so will I. I wouldn't want to spend two seconds with that git. But think of all the good that money will do."

She nodded. It was the only thing keeping her going. She gave him a grateful peck on the cheek and flooed home.

After she was gone, Ron sank into a chair, looking at the fireplace. In truth, he was far more worried than he had let on; Hermione having close, continued contact with Malfoy was just not a good thing. Who knew what sort of mischief he would cause?

Still, it would be crazy for her to turn her back on that kind of money. Hermione would simply have to be at the top of her game, and he and Harry would have to start dropping by her office more frequently. Surely Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes would have some "deterrents" for Malfoy in stock. He knew, though, that as grateful as Hermione would be for his support, he would have to walk a fine line so she didn't think he was meddling. It was still in their nature to turn to the other in times of stress and need, which was why she had rushed to see him that evening. Despite breaking up, the two were entwined together; their friendship and love would never weaken, no matter what they had been through. However, if she had been irritated by his jealousy and hot temper while they were together, she absolutely loathed it now. If she thought he was overstepping his boundaries, she would banish him from her office, Malfoy or not. He'd have to be careful to be supportive without suffocating her, something he hadn't quite managed in their fourteen years of friendship. Ah well. There's a first time for everything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All belongs to JKR.**

Hermione was in her office by five o'clock Monday morning. She couldn't sleep at all, so she finally got up at four, frazzled and restless. She wanted to get there early - no sense in letting Malfoy get the drop on her - but now that she was actually sitting in her chair she had no idea what to do. She tried to compile a list of things for Malfoy, but realized that she didn't really want to give him any responsibility. At the same time, she couldn't expect Robin, her previous assistant, to do her new job and Malfoy's as well. She would have to start trusting him with Robin's duties, and sooner rather than later. For the most part, Robin did the same things Hermione did, but in the beginning she'd completed all the menial office work. Perhaps they could start small; surely Malfoy could take notes and make copies, right? Shaking her head, Hermione knew she didn't even want him doing that for her. Her list looked like this:

_**Make copies - who knows if they'll be the right ones? He might change something crucial. And he'll probably sign it Mudblood Granger**_

_**Answer floos - hmmm. He'd probably scare anyone floo-ing in.**_

_**Send out flyers - no, they might have pictures of dead house elves on them surrounded by smiley faces. Keep Veronica on that?**_

_**Take dictation - he'll probably be as accurate with my words as the beetle**_

_**Assist with speech-writing - he'll call for an end to the color red**_

_**Attend conferences - God, do I want him anywhere near me?**_

_**Schedule meetings - he'll have me meeting with giants in Albania or worse. And he'll probably cancel all of my dates with Harry and Ron.**_

_**Answer correspondences - not bloody likely! No doubt he'll tell everyone to piss right off... Wait should I give him these things to do so I can fire him? No, that might backfire... Why am I even writing this shit down?**_

Hermione put down her quill and let a huge sigh. This was _not_ productive.

When Hermione flooed Robin the day before, she had given her the good news first. She told Robin how much she meant to S.P.E.W. and how it was high time Hermione gave her more responsibility and power. Robin had been ecstatic when Hermione told her about her promotion - Head of Public Relations and Fund Raising. Robin was good with people and passionate about their work; in truth, Hermione should have promoted her long ago. Robin was poised to become Hermione's equal in a year or two, and Hermione's complete reliance on Robin had been the only thing keeping her back. She shuddered to think she might have that same dependence on Malfoy soon.

_As if he'll even be able to get my tea right._

When Hermione dropped the rest of the bomb, Robin had been quiet for several moments. Finally, she told Hermione that there was no way they could refuse the money, Malfoy or not. She expressed reserve about working with the Slytherin, but urged Hermione to put aside her hatred of Malfoy and focus on what the money would do for house elves, which was sound advice from a sensible girl. If only Hermione could take it. She couldn't help feeling the money was tainted in some way, and she was still worried that it would turn out to be some elaborate ruse. She half-expected him to burst through her door, hexing her and everyone else he saw. She knew she was being silly, but God - _Malfoy_? She simply couldn't get past it.

At seven o'clock, Hermione was still sitting at her desk. Her nervous, miserable fingers had unknowingly shredded twenty pieces of parchment; her eyes were fixed on the clock, watching each second tick by.

"Now, how did I know you would already be here?" an amused voice said, making her jump. Robin Westinghouse came in the room, pulling up a chair beside her boss's desk. Robin was a year older than Hermione; she had been in Ravenclaw and had left a promising career at the Ministry to work with S.P.E.W. Robin came from mixed blood; her mother's side was pureblood for several generations; her father was muggle born. Robin had seen her own grandparents mistreat their house elves when she was younger, and was eager to make amends and elevate her favorite magical creatures' status in the wizarding world. Her own best friend was an elf named Violet. Hermione liked her a lot - Robin was clever, personable and dedicated to their cause.

"I've been here since five," Hermione admitted.

"I figured as much," Robin said. "I almost came in that early to check on you, but I couldn't drag my butt out of bed. I think you must have been projecting your Malfoy nightmares on me. I woke up in a cold sweat at two o'clock, fearing for my filing."

"Oh, Lord, I didn't even think about the filing!" Hermione groaned, running a hand through her frizzy hair. Well, getting her hand caught in her hair was a more accurate description. She spent a moment untangling her hand from her mop of hair, keeping her eyes on the door all the while. It would be just like Malfoy to come in and see her in such a humiliating state.

"It's called conditioner, Hermione," Robin said wryly. "Check it out once in awhile."

Hermione glared at Robin's sleek brown hair. "I do use it, I just forgot this morning. We can't all wake up looking polished and perfect, now can we? I had other things on my mind, you know. Your impeccable filing system being manhandled by Slytherins is now at the top of that list."

"Well, maybe he'll want to keep it how it is," Robin said hopefully. "It's bound to make things easier for him."

"Aye, but there's the rub. Malfoy doesn't care about easy for _him_. He only cares about what's difficult for _me_."

Robin looked at Hermione sympathetically. At Hogwarts, she'd had very little interaction with either Hermione or Draco Malfoy. She'd known of them, of course - who at Hogwarts didn't? Robin had never cared for Malfoy's brand of boasting, but she'd not been particularly fond of Hermione, either. She had admired the Gryffindor, of course; Hermione's cleverness and close ties to Harry Potter recommended her greatly, but Robin had never felt any real friendliness on Hermione's part the few times they had spoken. She had wanted to be a part of Dumbledore's Army when Cho and Marietta told her about it, but feared she would not be welcome, and had therefore stayed away. She had graduated before the Battle of Hogwarts, but as the daughter of a muggle-born, she knew just how much she owed to Harry, Ron and Hermione. Her father had been safely hidden in France, but Robin remembered worrying for all of her schoolmates, especially Hermione during that horrible year. Despite their limited acquaintance and her cool feelings towards the girl, it had sickened her every time she saw Hermione's face on a wanted poster, and she had been sincerely relieved that she had escaped capture. Now that she knew Hermione better, Robin liked her very much and regretted not spending time with her at school. Perhaps Malfoy had improved, too.

"Robin, I'm sorry to ask you this, but-"

"Of course I'll help you train Malfoy. This is going to be a huge transition for all of us."

"Thank you," Hermione said gratefully. "I really don't know what I would do without you."

"Let's not find out, shall we? Put some Sleekeazy in your hair, run a comb through it and I'll grab us some tea. You need to look on your game this morning."

She nodded. "Malfoy's probably going to put pepper in my tea, isn't he?"

"Probably," Robin said. "You might want to start getting it yourself."

"I suppose since I'm liberating house elves I should have always gotten my own tea, huh?" she asked, suddenly embarrassed.

"I like making your tea, Hermione," Robin assured her. "Besides, you make me tea half the time, too; no one waits on anyone else in this office, so don't give yourself a complex. We're a team, right?"

"And now I have to include the damn ferret in that team."

Robin giggled; although she'd only heard of the incident second hand, she imagined that Draco Malfoy as a ferret had been quite the sight to behold.

"Hermione, it's worth it, trust me. This is going to make a huge difference for S.P.E.W., and you know it. Now come on. Make yourself pretty."

"That's easier said than done," drawled a very unwelcome voice from the hallway. Malfoy lounged in Hermione's doorway, looking as comfortable as he would have been in the Slytherin common room. "The girl's a witch, not a miracle worker."

"You're early," said Hermione, ignoring his slight.

"I'm catching the worm, Granger," he replied. "From the looks of you, I'd say you've been here since Friday. Do you sleep on your head? That's the only conclusion I can come to."

"This is my real hair, Malfoy. We can't all wear bleached wigs, now can we?"

"Jealousy doesn't become you," he retorted, unfazed. "Green's not really your color. I'm sorry you weren't gifted with naturally perfect hair like I was. Who's your friend? Are you going to introduce us, or are your muggle manners showing through?"

_One...two...three...four..._

Hermione closed her eyes and counted slowly to ten. "Robin Westinghouse, this is Draco Malfoy. You've not met before?"

"I'm sure I would remember," Draco smarmed, giving Robin a rakish smile.

"We went to school together for six years, Malfoy," she returned, not smiling. "We've met several times. I was a year ahead of you in Ravenclaw."

Draco turned red. The girl did look vaguely familiar, but how was he supposed to remember every stupid Ravenclaw he ever met? Slytherins weren't big on house unity after all. The only people he associated with outside his House were Scarhead, Weasel and Granger, and that was just to torment them. "My apologies," he tried to recover. "I was a bit of a prat back then. Just ask Granger."

"Just ask anybody," Hermione mumbled.

"No problem," Robin replied magnanimously. She would have to at least try to get along with him. "Welcome aboard. I'm sorry for your loss, but we're very grateful to your father's contribution. This is a wonderful organization, as I'm sure you'll learn. I was about to get us some tea. Would you like some?"

"Thank you," he accepted. "For the tea and the condolences. Congratulations on your promotion, by the way. I see my coming here is beneficial for you, and I'm sure we'll be spending a lot of time together while you train me, right?" Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad. Of course, he hadn't gotten off on the right foot with the pretty Ravenclaw, and Granger was doubtless maligning him to her; still, he could be charming to non-mudbloods. Maybe she'd come around.

"I don't wish to force you on anyone else," Hermione said, "but Robin will help me train you. I'm sure she'll be a good resource for you."

"I'm sure she will be," Draco smirked again.

"Gross," Hermione gagged. "Robin, are you really going to leave me alone with him right now?"

"Better get used to it." Robin gave her another sympathetic smile and went to get their tea. As soon as she was gone, Draco turned to Hermione with a nasty sneer.

"You'd think having a well-groomed assistant would have rubbed off on you, Granger. I think I see a quill or ten stuck in that bird's nest on your head. Should I stick all of your memos in there as I get them?"

"I'd rather you stick them up your ass," Hermione snapped.

"Now, now, Granger, how will you be able to read them from there?" he replied.

"Can we just get started?" Hermione asked wearily. "We have a lot to cover today. Or would you rather wait until eight o'clock? You're very early."

"Nah, let's get a jump on things," Draco answered. "Do I have an office or do I have to share this pig sty with you?"

_One...two...three...deep breath._

"Your desk is outside; you can decorate it anyway you like. I don't have a fireplace in here, as you can see, so it's your responsibility to handle all of the floos that are for me. We have a few meetings later in the week but I cleared everyone's schedule for this morning so you can get acclimated and meet them."

"Ooo, I can decorate my desk?" Draco asked scathingly, ignoring her diplomatic tone. "Can I put up a calendar of fancy hippogriffs?"

"You can put up a calendar of Snape's balls for all I care," Hermione bit out. "Are you going to listen to what I have to say or are you going to be giant git all day?"

"Can't I do both?"

She was saved from answering from the re-emergence of Robin. Robin could tell that even her short absence had resulted in a fight between the former schoolmates. She realized she'd have to act as referee for the two of them, at least for awhile. Oh, joy: nothing like working with professionals.

"I really can't leave you two alone, can I?" Robin ventured, laying the tea tray on Hermione's desk. Draco winked at her and grabbed a biscuit. She tried to look disapproving, but couldn't help giving him a small smile back.

"He's impossible, Robin," Hermione complained as if she were a first year talking to McGonagall.

"He's only been here for ten minutes, Hermione."

"It feels like ten years."

"Hermione, it'll be fine, you just have to get used to him," Robin soothed her.

"I am still here, you know."

"Yes," said Hermione, closing her eyes. "But I keep praying that I'll wake up and you won't be."

"You think I want to rescue house elves, Granger? You think I want to take orders from the most stuck up girl to ever darken Hogwarts' doorstep? How do you expect me to act, like St. Scarhead? You know me better than that."

Robin stilled Hermione's retort with a hand on her arm. "Look, Malfoy, of course you don't want to be here. Frankly, no one wants you here, either. But we play the hands we're dealt, do we not? I happen to be devoted to this cause, as is everyone else. The money's not going to do anyone any good if you two can't work together. You might not like Hermione, and that's your right, but none of us will put up with you shirking your duty, is that clear?"

"Crystal, General Westinghouse," Draco saluted. "Granger, are you sure you're the boss and not this girl?"

"I'd love it if Robin was in charge of you," Hermione allowed. "And she's completely right, as usual. We're grown-ups, Malfoy, are we not? Surely we can act like it."

"I guess," he said unconvincingly. "But I don't care how much the rest of you bleeding hearts love those big eyed little freaks. I do not and will not like house elves. Period. They're creepy, they're annoying and they're beneath me. Now I'd appreciate it, Boss Lady, if you could tell me what else I have to do besides answer the floo every time Weasley needs an afternoon quickie."

God, it was going to be a long year.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, SPEW, Hermione and Draco all belong to JKR. Of course.**

Hermione had no trouble bowing to those in authority, at least if she thought they were worthy of their positions. She liked impressing the "higher ups" and displaying her vast knowledge, but at the same time, she was naturally bossy: she loved giving orders and she loved being in charge. What could she do? Her basic nature would not be denied. Still, during her years at Hogwarts she'd never really thought she'd be the absolute head of anything. S.P.E.W. was _hers_, and she guarded it fiercely. She didn't like letting anyone "unworthy" into the fold, and she couldn't help thinking that accepting the money, and letting Malfoy work for her was bowing to those who were _not _worthy of authority.

Hermione had reformed S.P.E.W. after working at the Ministry for two years. At first it was just her and Robin making a tiny office in Hermione's flat, but over the past four years they had built up their reputation, acquired their excellent staff and moved to their current location. Although many in the wizarding world still looked at them with condescension, Hermione knew in her heart that she was doing good work. Of course, being _**Hermione Granger: War Hero**_, lent quite a bit of credibility to her cause, too.

Hermione _had_ changed her views somewhat since she started S.P.E.W. at Hogwarts; she now took into account elves' feelings about their wizarding families and how much they liked to work, but she was just as keen on proper treatment and equal rights as she had ever been. After Hogwarts, she had been excited about working for the Ministry, but despite how much it had improved under Kingsley's leadership, she felt that she was not reaching her full potential. S.P.E.W. really made her feel like she was making a difference in the magical community. House elves, of course, were not the only magical creature that needed her help, and Hermione hoped very much that Lucius's money would allow her to advocate for mermaids, goblins, fairies, and veela as well. Not trolls, though. Bugger them. She wished that Lupin could have survived the war and worked with her; he would have been a perfect mentor and would have been able to keep her "Hermione-knows-best" tendencies in check. She rather thought he would be proud of her and she dragged Teddy to "Take Your Child to Work Day" whenever she could.

Hermione thought it best to introduce Malfoy to the office at large; besides Robin, she had warned none of her employees about him. She had a good group of people working for her, so she knew they would be professional and that their excitement about the money would outweigh their trepidations. In truth, she knew that they would be far more diplomatic about Malfoy than _she_ could ever hope to be. She would have to follow their lead in that respect.

It was a young office, and although Hermione sometimes thought they would benefit from an older wizard's experience and knowledge, her young co-workers energized her and kept her up to speed on the latest trends and fads. Hermione _felt _old most of the time; except for her weekly dinners with Harry, Ron and Ginny, she had almost no social life and she could barely tell the Weird Sisters from the Banshees. Still, despite the fact that wizards and witches her own age made her feel one hundred, she wouldn't trade her employees for the world. Their devotion to her and S.P.E.W. let her know she had made the right decision in her career.

At a quarter past nine, Hermione called everyone into the meeting room. Robin had already set out more tea and fresh scones; the girl was nothing less than a saint, pure and simple. Hermione grabbed a blueberry scone, realized she had absolutely no appetite, and put it down again. If she'd been feeling even remotely normal she would have been amused to see Rupert grab five scones before anyone else had managed one. It was scary how much he reminded her of Ron sometimes. She had asked Malfoy to wait outside; he had muttered darkly about being her 'dirty little secret' but complied.

"Good morning, Hermione," twins Elliot and Jasmine Blackwell singsonged, grinning cheekily. Although they had none of Fred and George Weasley's talent for mayhem, personality-wise they were a lot like them, and Jasmine and Elliot had a similar twin-link that could sometimes be scary. More than once Hermione had stood and watched while they appeared to carry on complete conversations without speaking. The two of them handled most of the home inspections for S.P.E.W., and managed to always come across as charming and posh, even while they cited families and rescued mistreated elves. They were young, attractive and well-liked purebloods and had been working for S.P.E.W. for two years. They came to Hermione straight out of Hogwarts and had done much to ingratiate the society to other members of the wizarding elite. At twenty, they were the youngest in the office and Hermione was shocked to find herself feeling rather motherly towards them at times.

"Late night, Hermione?" Veronica Hastings asked, looking sympathetically at Hermione's hair. Everyone knew that Hermione's hair got wilder the more stressed she was. It looked scarier than they had seen it in awhile, which did not bode well for the day. Veronica handled a lot of the day to day office work, such as mailings, paychecks and scheduling; Robin was Hermione's human daybook, of course, but the rest of the office went though Veronica. Rupert Markly, Ginger Toppington and Ariadne Lebell rounded out the office staff. They were all well used to Hermione's personality quirks, but thought themselves lucky to work for and with such a celebrated witch. S.P.E.W. seemed a worthy cause to them, and if other people looked down their noses at their work, what did they care? They knew they had the right idea. All magical creatures deserved respect and equal rights.

"Sort of," Hermione answered. She saw the furtive glances towards her head. "Yes, I know my hair is on full alert, but don't get yourselves panicking quite yet."

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but the last time it looked like that we had missed an important deadline," remembered Ariadne. "It took two weeks to sort that mess out. Please tell me we didn't lose our Iggy and Aggy appeal."

"No, nothing like that," Hermione assured her, annoyed that once again her hair spelled disaster for everyone. She was sure that Malfoy was on the other side of the door in hysterics about it. Stupid Malfoy. "I've actually got quite good news."

Rupert and Veronica exchanged dubious glances. It was quite likely that the Lost City of Atlantis could be found in their boss's hair that morning. How could that possibly foretell good news?

Robin spoke up beside Hermione. "Relax, everyone. It really is great; just ignore the hair for once."

Hermione smiled at her gratefully and waved her wand; in an instant her hair was pulled back in a serviceable, if still larger than usual, ponytail. "There, is that better?" Why she hadn't simply done that in the first place was beyond her; it certainly would have gotten them off on a better foot.

"Much," Elliot said, winking at her.

"Good, now perhaps you could all put your attention elsewhere," she grumbled. "I have three important announcements this morning. First of all, I'd like you all to give Robin a round of applause. She's been promoted to Head of Public Relations and Fund Raising. As you can imagine, this is a step towards Robin officially becoming my partner and I know you'll all agree that it's a long time coming." She waited while everyone clapped and hooted for Robin, who blushed but looked pleased. "Ginger, Ariadne, you'll both be reporting directly to Robin now. Your work will remain much the same, but the three of you will branch out even more than we already have. I expect this will do great things for S.P.E.W."

"Sounds great," Ginger said sincerely. The tall, pretty witch was twenty-six, which made her the oldest person in the office. She and Robin had been in the same year at school, and although Ginger had been in Gryffindor, they had been good friends. When Robin went to work for Hermione, Ginger had thought she was crazy - why sacrifice her career for Hermione Granger's pet project? Despite being in the same House as Hermione at Hogwarts, Ginger had not known the girl very well and had very clear memories of her previous S.P.E.W. campaign; Ginger had bought a button merely to shut the overzealous witch up. However, she soon realized that the work S.P.E.W. was doing was exactly the sort of thing she wanted to be associated with. She loved her job and thought they probably had a lot more fun than she would at the Ministry. It didn't hurt that Robin's elf friend, Violet, spent a lot of time with them all. Putting a specific face to the work certainly inspired them all.

"What's number two?" Rupert asked.

"We've received a rather generous endowment," Hermione spoke carefully. She knew the amount of money they were receiving would send everyone into apoplectic fits of glee, and she didn't really think they would care where it came from. To them, Lucius Malfoy was an idea, not a real person. None of them had any dealings with the man. Now that she really thought about it, it seemed quite possible they wouldn't care about Draco, either. They would see it as fitting that their benefactor's son would work with them. She would probably be the only grump in the bunch, which made her feel guilty about her conflicted feelings.

"How generous?" Jasmine asked. Despite her words, Hermione was still acting like this was the worst day of her life. What on earth was wrong with her?

"Extremely," Hermione answered. "We were left the sum of thirty-two million galleons."

Stunned silence greeted her words. Finally Veronica found her voice.

"You're kidding. You have to be."

"Ron put you up to it," Rupert said. "Where on earth would you get that much money?"

"It's not a joke," Robin assured him. "She's telling the absolute truth."

"Whooo!" Elliot screamed, grabbing his sister and twirling her around. "This is crazy - it's fantastic! Hermione, do you know what we can do with this? They'll be no stopping us!" He danced around the room, grabbing each of his co-workers - even Rupert - in fierce hugs. His exuberance was infectious; within minutes they were all whooping and dancing madly. Except Hermione, of course.

"Hermione, what's the matter with you?" Ariadne demanded. "This is outstanding news. I'm in shock. This is unbelievable, this is incredible, this is-"

"There's still one more thing, isn't there?" Rupert said, suddenly sobering. "Otherwise you wouldn't have come in with scary hair. What's your third bit of news, Hermione?"

"The money came from Lucius Malfoy. His son, Draco, will be my new assistant. I thought it only fitting considering how generous his father has been."

Hermione had decided not to tell everyone that Malfoy was only working with them because he had to. It might automatically sour them towards him and if word got out, it could put an unnecessary stain on S.P.E.W. Hermione had discussed this detail with Malfoy and Robin, and although Malfoy was not too happy with the idea, Robin thought it perfect. After all, how would it improve Malfoy's reputation if the wizarding world thought his "good deeds" were forced upon him? Malfoy thought it made him look desperate and in need of charity, but he had reluctantly agreed.

"Lucius Malfoy the Death Eater?" Ginger asked. "I read that he died. Why did he leave money for house elves?"

"I don't really know," Hermione admitted. "But he was cleared of war crimes and aided in Harry's triumph over Voldemort, so we can only assume he turned over a new leaf."

Outside the door, Draco bristled at Hermione's words. He knew she didn't believe a single word she spoke and it angered him to listen to her condescending bullshit. She knew _nothing _about his father, and even less about him. From what he had been hearing, the people that worked for her (and _choosing _to work for Know-It-All Granger in the first place made them all idiots in his book) sounded like sycophantic little creeps. Sure it was funny that they made fun of her stupid hair, but that just meant they had eyes. As far as he was concerned, Granger shouldn't let her underlings talk to her like that, anyway. If _he _ran the business, there sure wouldn't be any comments on _his _hair. Not that they _could _say anything, of course. Perfection in hair form was hard to come by, but he had been blessed. He leaned closer to the door to hear their reactions to his "hiring."

"I thought you didn't like Draco Malfoy," Jasmine remembered. "I heard you cussing about him to Ron Weasley one afternoon. Didn't you have that dartboard with his picture on it when we first moved here?"

Hermione blushed and prayed again that Malfoy wasn't listening at the door, though she knew how unlikely that was. "That was a long time ago. It's true that Malfoy and I weren't the best of friends at Hogwarts, but that's all behind us now."

"Yeah, but you called him a 'freakishly pale inbred snake-boy'," Jasmine persisted. "You wouldn't even let Elliot and me inspect Malfoy Manor. You said we might get some sort of 'blond wasting disease brought on by close proximity to evil.' Remember?"

Robin cut in, "The history of Hermione and Draco is rather complicated, but Hermione thought it important to honor Mr. Malfoy's contribution, so she asked Draco to work with us. He's eager to see first-hand the good his father's money does."

God, she loved Robin. "That's exactly right." _And eager to make my life a living hell.  
_  
Jasmine didn't look convinced, and neither did anyone else, but they decided to play along for now. There had to be more going on, of course. The rivalry between the Malfoys and Hermione, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley was well-known. They knew it would take more than thirty-two million galleons (and _damn_, but that was a lot of money) to change Hermione's views on the infamous pureblood. Things were about to get _very _interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

Damnit, they all looked... _friendly_. Friendly and interested, as if he was just another guy, just another car on the old "save the house freaks" train. How dare they look at him with nice, expectant smiles on their faces? Robin was one thing - he already liked her - but the rest of them... It was insufferable, that's what it was. They should be glaring and shaking their fists in outrage; they should all have their wands ready and their game faces on, and instead they were looking at him like he was _one of them_. He looked angrily at Granger. _She _must have put them up to this disgusting Gryffindor display of solidarity. He noticed one of the blokes was giving him the evil eye - now _that _was more like it. He raised his eyebrows challengingly and was gratified when the other man looked away.

"So," Hermione started. "This is Draco Malfoy. I'm sure most of you know Malfoy from school, right?"

No takers.

"Okay, why don't you just all introduce yourselves and tell him what you do here. Malfoy will be taking over Robin's position, so all of you will be working closely with him. It's important for us all to get along."

Draco rolled his eyes. She was so stupid it was laughable. It was obvious by her demeanor that she hated even standing next to him, and it would be better if she had just said 'We're stuck with Malfoy. Deal with it.' That would have at least been honest. As it was, she was making herself look ridiculous with all of her fake let's-hold-hands-and-promote-House-unity nonsense she was spouting. As he looked around the room, though, he noticed a few girls he wouldn't mind promoting unity with. In fact, with the glaring exception of Granger herself, all the girls were pretty. _Must be some sort of link between stupidity and looks_, he thought nastily. No smart girl would align herself with Granger.

"Ginger Toppington," said a tall girl with reddish-blond hair. "I was a year ahead of you and Hermione in school. I'll be working with Robin on fund raising and public relations. Normally, I schedule our quarterly information sessions. That lets the public know what kind of work we've been doing and how they can contribute with donations, letter writing campaigns, and so forth. You'll probably be doing quite a bit with that, so let me know how I can help you." She gave him a sincere smile, and Draco thought she could help him plenty. With his pants.

"I'm Jasmine Blackwell, and this is my brother Elliot," a pretty black-haired girl chirped. "We do inspections and help counsel elves who need to be removed from their families. I'm sure you'll be a great resource for us, Draco. You must know tons of old families."

_Great, just what I need. How wonderful to have all of my former friends see me groveling around with elves and inspecting their houses. I'll be lucky if they don't kill me. Maybe if they just think I'm banging this Blackwell girl, though, it might be okay. _She was quite tasty.

"I'm Ariadne Lebell," said a short, curvy woman with hair almost as pale as his own. "Ginger and I do a lot of the same things; I'll be working under Robin, too."

_Maybe I can have her working under me._ Draco smirked to himself. It really was one of the more attractive groups he had seen.

"My name is Veronica Hastings, Draco, very nice to meet you. I was a year behind you at Hogwarts. I'm sort of the office manager. I do a lot of paperwork and things like that. Not for Hermione, though. Robin always did all of that, so I assume that's what you'll do, too. Make sure you don't mess up her filing. She'll never forgive you." She smiled, but Draco could tell she was serious. This one had black curly hair and pale blue eyes.

"I'll do my best," he assured her. _To mess it up_, he added silently.

"Rupert Markly," the unfriendly man introduced himself. "I'm Hermione's liaison at the Ministry for the Control of Magical Creatures. I used to work there with her and Robin before they convinced me to come here. I was a Ravenclaw in your year."

"Rupert's our muscle," said Hermione, smiling at him. "He punched out an angry wizard who came barging in here one time."

"Forget how to use your wand?" Draco sneered. "How very muggle of you."

Hermione sighed loudly. "Let's do be civil, shall we? Does anyone have any questions for Malfoy before we start our regular work? We do have a busy day, and I have to take Malfoy with me to the Ministry to show him around."

He glared at her. It was humiliating to think stupid Granger would have to show _him_ around the Ministry, when by all rights he and his family should be running the damn place.

"Why did your father leave us all of this money?" the Markly bloke asked him.

"I haven't the foggiest idea," Draco said honestly. "But when Granger here offered me a position I thought it best to make sure his galleons weren't going to her hair care products. Naturally I've ruled that out."

Ginger and Ariadne grinned in spite of themselves while Hermione gave another long-suffering sigh.

"Hermione, do you still want me and Jas to go to the Zabini residence today?" Elliot asked. "We've got an appointment at two."

Draco started in shock. The _Zabini _residence? As in Blaise and Pansy Zabini, ex-Slytherins and banes of his existence? They were going to the house of his former girlfriend and former best friend? Pansy had dropped him like so much Weasley trash after the war and he hadn't spoken to Blaise since he punched him out six years ago, upon learning of his engagement to Pansy; his "friend" had waited exactly one month to latch onto his ex. _Oh, this just gets better and better._

"Actually, you might want to reschedule for a time Malfoy can go with you. I'm sure he'll enjoy seeing his old Housemates." Hermione was being sincere, but she could tell by the death gaze Malfoy suddenly fixed her with that it was the wrong thing to say. "On second thought -"

"No, by all means," Draco said in a deceptively calm voice, suddenly deciding he would like to see his exes very much indeed. "I would love to see Pansy and Blaise. Whenever you can spare me, Boss Lady, I'll tag along with the Wonder Twins."

"Alright, then, how about two weeks from now? That way Malfoy has a little bit of time to settle in before we ship him off on assignment. If Parkinson gives you any guff, go ahead and do it today, but if she's willing to reschedule, make it happen. You call her, Elliot; she's far nicer to you than anyone else."

"It's cause I'm so cute," Elliot grinned.

_Gross_. "Don't tell her I'm coming," Draco ordered. "It'll be such a pleasant surprise for everyone."

"Right-o, guv'nah." Elliot bowed deeply, sweeping an imaginary hat from his head. He grabbed Jasmine and danced out the door. _Twit_.

"Ginger, Ariadne, I want to be available for Hermione and Malfoy today," Robin stated. "If you two will make a complete list of our usual contributors, we can go over it after lunch, when they go to the Ministry."

It was pure busy work, of course, as Robin already had said comprehensive list in her head, but the girls agreed without grumbling. Robin had her hands full, after all.

"Business as usual," Hermione said with forced cheer. "Malfoy, why don't we look over our schedule for the week."

"Joy," he said, rolling his eyes as the rest of his new co-workers left the room. "Do promise we'll be taking a trip to the House of Old Elves, Granger. If I don't get to see a live re-enactment of that Black elf's escape from the inferi, it'll break my heart."

"I'm sure I can rustle up some inferi for you somewhere," Hermione returned. "I just can't promise I won't leave you with them. Come on, let's get through this so we can go to the Ministry and then home. I've got a bottle of firewhiskey waiting for me after work."

"When did you turn into such a lush? Boy trouble, Granger?"

"Something like that," she conceded. "I definitely wouldn't call him a man; more like a sun-deprived infant. Ring any bells?" She started out of the meeting room, trusting him to follow her back to her office.

"Sun ages people," Draco quipped. "And it already looks like you get too much. Really, Granger, you better stop tanning or people are going to mistake you for McGonagall. The resemblance is already striking; all you have to do is manage that hair into a bun and you're there. Are you sure we're the same age?"

_One...two...three...four..._

"Get in here, Malfoy," she snapped. "And start taking notes."

X X X X

An hour later Draco threw his quill at the wall in disgust. His hand was cramping; he didn't think he had ever written so much in his life, and that included the time Professor Sprout had given him lines for trying to feed Terry Boot's cat to some Devil's Snare.

"We're not finished yet, Malfoy."

"_I'm_ finished. If you wanted to torture me, Granger, you could have just used crucio."

"That's not funny, Malfoy," she snapped, turning red. If there was anyone who shouldn't joke about crucio, it was the man who witnessed her own debasement.

"Sorry," he allowed, realizing it wasn't an appropriate topic. "But really, Granger, this is out of hand. I thought Robin was going to teach me today. This is just you getting back at me. Why in the hell do I need to know all of this stuff?"

"You need to be able to do the job," Hermione reminded him. "You're not going to loaf in a corner for the next year, hitting on all of the girls in the office. Oh, don't think I didn't notice. You're anything but subtle, and let me tell you right now, they all have better taste than that."

"Careful, Granger, or one would think you were jealous. What's the matter? Weasley not putting out? I'm sorry, I just don't think of you that way." He was annoyed at her little dig about the women in the office. What did she care if he flirted? What other perks came with the bloody damn job?

"The day I'm jealous of one of your conquests is the day I drag Professor Lockhart out of St. Mungo's and marry him," Hermione huffed. "And despite it being absolutely none of your business, Ron and I broke up over a year ago, so you can quit talking about him."

"Merlin, even Weasley gave up on you? Sorry, Granger, I had no idea you couldn't even keep _that _on the line."

"Listen, you arrogant little prick, I am going to shove that quill so far up your - Robin! Are you here to show Malfoy the filing?"

"I thought you two might need a little break from each other before you go to the Ministry," said Robin with her now familiar look of amusement and sympathy. "Malfoy? You ready to be wowed by my organizational skills?"

"Yes, please." He smirked at Hermione and followed Robin out the door; as soon as they were gone Hermione began to beat her head against her desk.

"It's one year. It's only one year."

X X X X

The trip to the Ministry was a disaster.

Every single person she took Malfoy to meet greeted the pair of them with barely contained scorn. Wizards and witches who normally viewed her work with interest barely looked up from their work as they approached. She was acting as if she was pleased with Malfoy; no one they spoke with should have been able to detect her underlining feelings. She was shocked at the rude reception they received and found herself feeling sorry for Malfoy - not that she would ever tell him. She could sense the anger boiling under his surface and knew that anything she said would cause an eruption.

It wasn't that she didn't understand people's misgivings - she certainly had them herself. Malfoy had a checkered past and reputation, after all. Still, she had not expected the chilly reactions; surely if _she_ trusted and hired him, everyone else could be civil.

The terms of Lucius's will should not have been public knowledge, but she supposed it was possible word had gotten out. Perhaps they were viewing Malfoy as little more than a blackmailer trying to buy his way to a better reputation. Whatever the cause, it made her uncomfortable, and it made her angry to think she was going to have to defend him to people. After all, he couldn't do his job as her assistant if everyone shunned him.

As they prepared to floo back to the office she turned to him to say something -reassuring? scathing? phony? - she really didn't know, but he did not give her a chance.

"Not a word, Granger," Draco said darkly. He had never been so humiliated in his life -_never_. "If you value that mop-topped head of yours, you will not say a word."

He was right. There was nothing to say.

"I want to go home, Granger. Is that too much to ask?"

It was only four, but Hermione knew it was not the time for a power play. She nodded.

"See you in the morning, Malfoy."

"Can't wait."


	6. Chapter 6

"Did you survive your first day?" Ginny asked Hermione. She, Harry and Ron had decided that Hermione needed to be taken out to dinner; they were sure she would need a major boost after spending all day with the hated Malfoy. Ginny was more worried about what Ron and Harry were going to do than what Malfoy might. Ginny had listened to her husband rage nonstop for almost two hours about the situation after Ron flooed them with the news. Ginny was sympathetic to Hermione's plight, but she thought the boys were overreacting a little bit. Draco was not Lucius, after all. What was the worst that could happen?

"With my life if not my sanity," Hermione answered, sipping a butterbeer. She had been sorely tempted by firewhiskey, but thought it best not to come to work hung-over: with Malfoy around, she had to be on her game. "He's a real peach, that one. He hasn't changed one bit from the obnoxious brat he's always been."

"If he gives you any shit, come get me," Harry insisted.

"I can take care of myself, Harry," Hermione snapped. Just what she needed, more men giving her crap.

"I know, Hermione, but Ron and I would love an excuse to beat him up." Ron nodded vigorously in agreement.

"He'd probably file some charge and get to keep all the money," Hermione sighed. "You can beat him when the year's up. Of course, the way he was salivating over all of the girls today makes it likely a complaint will be filed against _him_ instead. Keep your fingers crossed. It was truly a disgusting display."

"Well, they are all quite pretty," Ron piped in. "Make sure you keep him away from Robin, though. You _have_ put in a good word for me with her, right?"

Hermione glared at him. Just because she didn't want to be with Ron didn't mean she was going to set him up with one of her best friends. She honestly didn't know how she would take that. Robin had never shown the slightest interest in Ron, but she wondered if that had more to do with their friendship, and less to do with Robin's own inclinations towards the redhead. He was kind of a catch, after all. "Oh, I'm sorry, Ronald, I didn't realize your desperate ploys for Robin's attention were my problem. All I have to do is deal with Draco Malfoy, I should have plenty of time to get you a pity date as well."

"Thanks, Hermione, I owe you," he winked at her.

"Hermione, why don't we come meet you for lunch tomorrow," Ginny suggested before a fight could break out between Hermione and her couthless brother. "A little moral support?"

"Thanks, but I can't show weakness," Hermione sighed. "If I bring in reinforcements on the second day, Malfoy'll smell blood and pounce. I do need you to come over in the morning and help me with my hair, though. Say six?"

"Ugh," Ginny groaned. "So early. You know that I haven't seen the sunrise in over three years and I wanted to keep it that way, right? What time are you going in to work?"

"I have to get there early. I can't have Malfoy get the drop on me. Pleeeassse, Ginny."

"Alright, I can't have you looking off of your game," Ginny agreed. "But you owe me."

"What does your hair have to do with anything?" Harry asked, honestly puzzled. He was so used to the craziness of his friend's hair that he didn't even notice it anymore.

"It acts like a distress signal," Ron answered. "If she goes in looking like _that_ again tomorrow, Malfoy will really know he's getting to her. Really, Hermione, is this _after_ you fixed it?"

She sent him another death stare. "At least _I_ don't look like I haven't shaved in three years. It might work for Hagrid, Ron, but it really doesn't work on you."

"I _hope_ you don't have the ability to grow a beard," Ron shot back. "Because otherwise you were tricking me for quite a few years. And your hair makes you look more like Hagrid than my beard does!"

"Children!" Ginny interrupted. So much for keeping the peace. About once every four months or so Hermione and Ron blew up at each other and stopped talking. They usually made up in a few days, but since they no longer had make-up sex to get them back on track, their silent periods had been lasting longer and longer. Sometimes she or Harry could step in before it got out of hand, but one time they stayed angry for two months. It was like dealing with a couple of two year olds, and neither one of them was cute enough to make up for it. They might not still be dating, but they certainly hadn't lost their ability to piss each other off.

"Ron, cut Hermione some slack," Harry said. "She's dealing with Malfoy right now; she doesn't need your shit on top of that. And Hermione, Ron's beard looks just fine."

"For a werewolf," she muttered. Ron narrowed his eyes but didn't answer her. Harry was right. Malfoy was putting them all on edge. And besides, he knew his beard looked hot.

"How did today really go?" Ginny asked to change the subject.

Hermione groaned. "I guess it wasn't terrible, but just having him there... He's not going to want to do what I say, I can already tell that, and if the roles were reversed, I certainly wouldn't want to work for _him_. But I can't take advantage of the situation because then the will is void. And he'll have to follow orders, or else he won't get his money, and I can already tell the resentment is just going to build and build. We went to the Ministry today and it was a nightmare - everyone was treating him like dung. Of course, I think he's dung, too, but I need him to be able to work with the Ministry. And it was obvious that he was furious by how he was received."

"Surely he's not surprised," Harry said. "It's been like that since the war."

"Yeah, but maybe it had never been quite so clear before. I don't know, Harry. I just want him out of my face, and it's not going to happen. You see me after one day. How am I supposed to get through the week, let alone the year?"

"Surely the same Hermione Granger that faced down Umbridge and Bellatrix Lestrange isn't afraid of Draco Malfoy," said Ron, turning back to concern for his friend. "C'mon, Hermione, show him your game face. Have Ginny fix your hair, give him a list of things to do, and just don't respond to his bullshit. If you ignore him long enough, you'll have him so crazy he'll probably quit himself."

She gave him a crooked smile. "Maybe. You're right, of course. I never let him get the better of me at Hogwarts. Why should I now?"

"That's the spirit," Ginny exclaimed, clinking her butterbeer bottle with Hermione's. "Does this mean I can come over at seven instead of six?"

X X X X

"C'mon, Draco, it couldn't have been that bad," Theodore Nott said to his friend. "It's just Granger." Draco had been staying with Theo off and on since the war and had moved in with him permanently when this debacle happened. Theo's father, who had also been a Death Eater, had died at the battle of Hogwarts and had been good enough to simply leave all of his money to his only child, as all sane fathers should do. Theo was currently lounging in front of a fire while Draco paced around the room.

"Just Granger?" Draco asked incredulously, stopping his front Theo. "_Just Granger_? There is no _just_ Granger, Theo. She's worse than Potter."

"Oh, boo hoo," Theo retorted. "So you have to work with an uppity Gryffindor - you'll be getting quite the reward for it."

"Not _with, _Theo, _for_, in case you've forgotten," Draco whined. "I have to work _for_ Granger. She'll probably have me cleaning toilets before the week is out. I tell you, I'd rather endure the cruciatus than spend one more minute with that harpy."

"Don't be so dramatic," Theo rolled his eyes. "There have to be some pluses to the job. Is she still hot?"

Draco looked at his best friend in shock - clearly Theo had just gone mad. "Are we even talking about the same girl? Clean out your ears, Theo, I'm working for _Granger_, not Brown or Patil."

"Right," Theo smirked. "Is she still as hot as she was at Hogwarts? If she hadn't been muggleborn... Shit, I don't care about that anymore. Do you think she'd go out with me, or have you poisoned the well?"

"You've lost your mind," Draco stated. "Or you've been imperiused. This is _Hermione Granger_. How many times do I have to repeat it? Hermione Granger. Her hair takes up the whole office, her teeth look like she's always half-transformed into an animagus beaver, and she looks like a cross between Umbridge and -and -and an uglier Umbridge. She's a mudblood. A self-righteous, prudish little mudblood."

"I always did like her hair," Theo remarked. "And her teeth look fine, Draco, and you know it. Pity, I bet there's guilt by association. Oh well - she's probably still shagging Weasley anyway. Any other pretty girls there?"

"She and Weasley actually broke up," Draco answered, still convinced that Theo was insane. "Even he must have better standards. And actually, Granger's the only ugly one in the office. All the girls are really pretty, so I have no idea why they're wasting their time with house elf crap. They could all just get married."

"That's incredibly sexist, Draco," Theo chastised his friend. "No wonder Granger won't shag you."

"I don't want to shag Granger!" Draco roared. "What the hell are you on?"

"I'm just kidding," said Theo. "Come to think of it, I did know she and Weasley broke up. I don't think there's been anyone since then, either."

"You are entirely too knowledgeable about this."

"I like to be informed."

"Do I have to go back?" Draco whined. "Can't I just sponge off of you the rest of my life?"

"You could," Theo nodded. "But then you'd have to admit you let Hermione Granger get the better of you. Just like she always did at school."

Draco glared at his friend, but Theo did have a point. "I guess you're right. I can't have that little bitch thinking I'm scared of her. I wouldn't get to shag any of those girls, either."

"There's the spirit!"

"Oh, but I didn't even tell you the best part," Draco said, suddenly remembering. "They inspect people's homes to make sure they're treating their house elves well, and guess who's on the list?"

"Enlighten me," Theo replied, glad that he didn't have any elves.

"Blaise and Pansy."

"You're joking."

"No, I'm really not," said Draco. "And I'm going on the inspection."

"Is that a good idea, Draco?" Theo asked, worried for his friend. He remembered what happened the last time Draco saw their ex friends and housemates, and it hadn't been pretty. Theo knew that after everything that had happened in the war, Pansy and Blaise betraying him had been almost more than Draco could handle. It had taken Theo over a year to get Draco back on track after that.

"Probably not," Draco conceded. "But I'm going anyway."

"I think that's a bad move," reasoned Theo. "You might do something that will get you fired, and then Granger really will win."

"I won't let that happen. I just want to see them. Hopefully they're mistreating their stupid elves and I can have them arrested or something."

"Knowing Pansy, that's a distinct possibility," Theo allowed. "What will happen to them if they are?"

"Hell if I know," Draco snorted. "Do you think I wasted all day listening to Granger's stupid face? And don't even get me started on our trip to the Ministry. It was beyond humiliating, and I guarantee you that stupid bint knew exactly what was going to happen. My father used to run that place, Theo, and you would have thought I was You-Know-Who or something."

"I'm sorry," said Theo sympathetically. "It'll be better soon. I know this job is rough, but it really will elevate your status, Draco. People treat Granger like a queen, and her little spew crap is finally getting recognition. At the end of the year, you're going to have millions of galleons, and your reputation back."

"If we don't kill each other first," Draco grumbled. "I don't think you really understand how irritating she is. It's like she's combined of every little thing that can piss a bloke off - she's worse than a sharp splinter under one's nail. Annoying and painful without being lethal, and one would look like a sissy if one complained too much. She's a nightmare."

"You were a Death Eater, Draco," Theo reminded him. "Not a very good or dedicated one, but you were still a Death Eater. I think you can handle one little muggleborn."

"Oh, I can handle her," Draco said, angry at the reference to his past. "The question is, can she handle me?"

"Are you sure you don't want to shag her?" queried Theo with an evil twinkle in his eye. "That sounded really dirty."

"For the last time - oh, forget it," Draco snapped. "You're ridiculous. Come have lunch with me next Friday. I'll need a little break. I can't have you come earlier because it'll make me look weak - like I need reinforcements or something."

"You're being totally paranoid."

"That doesn't mean she's not out to get me," Draco said. "C'mon, you can see how hot all the other girls are. Maybe then your Granger-induced blindness will clear and you'll see her for the troll she is."

"Hmm," Theo said noncommittally. "I guess I can clear my schedule for that. Put in a good word for me with Granger, though."

"Yeah, right. I'm going to throw up at any moment now."

"Well, then, who do you have your eye on?" Theo asked. "I mean, it's obvious that saving house elves isn't going to keep you interested for the next year, and fighting with Granger's going to get old after awhile, too."

"Well, I like the old assistant, Robin Westinghouse."

"I remember her. Ravenclaw, right?"

"Yes," said Draco, surprised. Of course, Theo always did know everything that went on at Hogwarts. "I think she's too buddy buddy with Granger, though."

"Won't they all be?"

"I guess," Draco admitted. "She'd be the hardest, though. They worked really close together and I can tell they think a lot of each other. It would probably be too much effort, although I guess it would be worth it to piss Granger off. What about Jasmine Blackwell? Do you know her, too?"

"And her brother Elliot," Theo said, nodding. "Now that you mention it, I recall them working for spew. They're those inspectors you mentioned, right?"

"God, Theo, do you know everything and everybody?"

"Just about. I think she'd be a little immature, Draco. Clingy, you know. Who else?'

"Ginger Tophat or something, Ari Bell, Velma Hasty and Rupert Dickwad."

"Ginger Toppington, Ariadne Lebell, Veronica Hastings and Rupert Markly," Theo surmised. "Interesting group. I'll take Hastings if Granger falls through. You'd do well with Toppington, I think. She's right up your alley."

"She has red hair," Draco observed. "Are you sure she's not some long-lost Weasley?"

"No way," Theo said. "She's a half-blood, and I think she dyes her hair. She's really nice and smart, and from what I hear, a little wild. That's your girl."

"How do you know these things, Theo?"

"I pay attention, Draco. You would do well to do the same."

"Toppington, huh? A half-blood? Really?"

"Times are changing, my slithery friend. We need to change with them. I'm not going to let a thing like blood status keep me away from the women I like anymore. When I think of the number of times I could shagged Granger back at Hogwarts it makes me want to cry."

"You're making me want to vomit," said Draco, shoving his friend off his chair. "No more Granger talk. I have to get to bed. I have work in the morning."

"That you do. Remember - say hi to Granger for me. And mention me to Hastings, too. She'll know me." Theo smoothly rose to his feet, gave Draco an enigmatic smile and sauntered out of the room.

Draco stared after him, shaking his head ruefully. Leave it to Theo to want to bed Granger, of all people. One never knew what he would be up for. At Hogwarts, he had been the most un-Slytherin like of any of his friends, but over time he had certainly proved to be the most loyal, and in truth, his friend's true nature was much more Slytherin than Theo let on. He cared about himself, his money and Draco, and that was about it. Draco knew how lucky he was to have him. Maybe he _should_ try to fix him up with Granger. It would give Theo a sense of accomplishment and give Draco the upper hand over Granger. _Not a bad plan at all._

Then why wasn't he more enamored of the idea?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: In case you've forgotten, HP is JKR's.**

For Hermione, the next two weeks were hell on earth. Draco fared a little better, but he was so bored that he started picking even more fights with Hermione, just to have something to do, and by Friday morning her nerves were shot. He teased her about her hair (he was loathe to admit it, but it looked a lot better than it had Monday; still, you can't make gold out of straw), her lack of boyfriends, her organizational skills, her heritage, her talent, her friends, her everything. Hermione was in a perpetual fog of rage and desperation, and she wondered how she would make it through one month, let alone one year. Unfortunately, Draco did everything she asked him to do, work-wise, so she had nothing to really hold against him. It didn't help that they spent almost _all_ of their time together - their working relationship dictated it. She had little to no respite from him. What was worse, everyone else seemed already to accept him. With the exception of Rupert, Draco had somehow managed to convince people he wasn't the Anti-Christ. How was that possible? Weren't his evil ways apparent on sight?

"Hermione, Draco," Ginger said, popping her head into Hermione's office. "Elliot just got finished talking to Mrs. Zabini. She wants to reschedule again. She wants them to come Wednesday instead of Tuesday. I know you have a meeting with the Minister that afternoon - did you want Robin to come with you so Draco can go to the Zabini's?"

"That'll work, I guess," Hermione agreed. "Or I can ask Kingsley to reschedule, if he's not too busy."

"Oh, Kingsley, is it?" Draco sneered. "Aren't we cozy?"

"You know Minister Shacklebolt was in the Order with me," Hermione reminded him. "Obviously I know him. Do you want me to ask him to change our meeting? I really would like to introduce you."

"I'm sure he knows who I am, Granger. By all means, take Robin. I'd rather see Blaise and Pansy." He surveyed Ginger, who was waiting for their answer. Theo was right - she was just his type. He had spent the last two weeks idly flirting with all the girls in the office, and he finally decided to focus on the pretty redhead.

He addressed her, "Toppington, a friend is joining me for lunch today, and he's anxious to meet my co-workers. Do you think you'd like to joins us?"

"Who's coming?" Hermione demanded. "I can't have this place overrun with Slytherins."

"If you'll remember correctly, I had to deal with She-Weasel Potter yesterday," Draco snapped back. "I think you can handle one extra measly Slytherin, can't you?"

"You left as soon as Ginny got here!"

"I still _saw_ her, Granger, and that was bad enough. She embodies everything I hate - Potters _and_ Weasleys. Seeing the two of you standing next to each other almost burned my eyes out of my head."

"Who is meeting you for lunch?" Hermione repeated.

"Theo, not that it's any of your business. My roommate, remember?"

"Theodore Nott? I remember him."

"I would hope so," said Draco, rolling his eyes. "You only went to school with him for six years."

"You didn't recognize anyone who works here!"

"They weren't in our year, Granger," Draco reminded her. "I knew everyone in _our _year. Toppington, you in?"

"I have plans with my sister," she demurred. "She's visiting from the States. Rain check?"

"You're on," he flashed what he hoped was a sexy grin and was gratified by her blush. He thought about inviting Ariadne and Veronica instead, but decided against it; better to focus on one girl at a time. "What about you, Granger? You care to catch up with an old schoolmate?"

"You're funny. I'd rather die."

"Are you sure?" Theo said, suddenly appearing in the doorway, lounging against the frame as if he hadn't a care in the world. "That seems a bit dramatic."

_How does he do that?_ Draco asked himself. He must learn the proper lounging technique from Theo; he could pay him back in smirking lessons. Draco had tried a few times, but he knew he never looked as effortless as Theo.

Hermione jumped, knocking half of the contents of her desk onto the floor. "You scared me!"

"Sorry," Theo replied, sounding anything but. "Hastings let me in; we're old friends. Ginger, how are you?" Ginger gave him a cool smile. She knew his reputation.

"Do you know each other?" Hermione asked, confused.

"We all went to the same bloody school, Granger," Draco snapped.

"I _know _that, Malfoy, but _you _didn't know - oh, just shut up."

"How are you, Granger?" Theo inquired. "I hope Draco isn't giving you too much trouble. He's been telling me a little about your organization, and I have to say it all sounds very impressive. I had no idea of the amount of work that went into house elves, but of course I knew about your stellar reputation already."

Draco rolled his eyes and tried not to groan. Hermione looked confused and flustered - surely she wouldn't fall for Theo's line? He was at war with himself; part of him would love to see Granger taken down by Theo, but the other part had to grudgingly think that she was way too smart for him.

"Thank you, I think," Hermione said, clearly nonplussed.

"I really would love for you to join us," Theo went on. "I've been looking for a project to invest in, and S.P.E.W. might be exactly what I'm looking for. I'd love to hear more."

Hermione stared at him in blatant shock. Was this a trick? Why was Malfoy's friend - a Slytherin, no less - being so nice?

"Theo, you're overwhelming Granger," Draco laughed. "She's friends with Potter and Weasley - she's not used to men with manners."

"I certainly don't see them from you!"

Ginger watched the exchange, fascinated. She couldn't wait to report back to everybody.

"Just club her over the head, find a grip in that rat's nest and drag her out of the room," Draco suggested. "I'm sure that's how Weasley used to get her attention."

"Malfoy, I am going to maim you in so many ways-" Hermione started to rage, but broke off in embarrassment when she remembered Nott and Ginger were still there. Nott's gaze was hard to read, but Ginger was outright grinning at her. "Thank you for the offer, Nott, but I wouldn't dream of intruding, and I think Malfoy and I could use a small breather from each other."

"Perhaps," Theo agreed. "I'd hate to subject you to much more of his rubbish. He doesn't always use his social graces. I'll call to set up an appointment for us to speak. I'm sure Draco here can let me know your availability. And please, call me Theo."

Hermione nodded, still uneasy and confused. Malfoy sent her an inscrutable look and led Nott out of the room. When they were gone, Ginger turned to her in excitement.

"Theodore Nott totally wants you," she said, switching into gossip mode. "Be careful, Hermione, he's a ladies man."

"That's ridiculous. He's a Slytherin."

"No, he's an eligible bachelor," Ginger corrected her. "We're not at Hogwarts anymore, Hermione. Do you honestly still think about that kind of thing?"

"Don't you?"

"Not really. I mean, I'm proud of being a Gryffindor, of course, and I like to hear what Houses people were in, but I don't have any real prejudice against former Slytherins. If they're assholes, sure, but most people are alright. I know you hate Malfoy, and you probably have very good reason to. But I can't say I dislike him. He's kind of funny."

"At my expense."

"You give it right back, Hermione. And _you_ hired him. That was _your_ choice. Why'd you do it if you two hate each other so much?"

Hermione wanted desperately to tell Ginger that she did no such thing, but she had agreed to keep the terms of Lucius' will secret to everyone at the office but Robin. She settled for sighing dramatically and throwing up her hands in mock defeat. "We don't _hate_ each other. And you're right, I asked him to work with us. I guess I signed my own death warrant, didn't I?"

"I would think you'd like the excitement," Ginger teased her. "And besides, now you have Theodore Nott sniffing around. He might be notorious, but he's also quite good-looking, and extremely wealthy. You could do worse."

"He's Malfoy's friend," Hermione pointed out, "and therefore the enemy. He's probably just setting me up for something. I'll meet with him, I suppose, but I trust him about as much as I do Malfoy, so that should tell you something. You don't have to hate Malfoy, none of you do. It would be nice to get a _little _solidarity, though."

"People change, Hermione," Ginger said. "You told us you wanted us to give him a chance."

"I know," Hermione groaned. "We just bring out the worst in each other. He really drives me crazy, but it's my problem, not yours. Anyway, tell Jas and Elliot that Wednesday is fine and Malfoy will still go with them. Let Robin know she's coming with me to meet with the Minister, and tell your sister hi for me. You're leaving early, right?"

"As soon as she gets here," Ginger concurred. "I'll let everyone know the plans. See you Monday! And don't let him get to you. It's going to be miserable for all of us if you two don't get along."

"You're right, of course. No promises, but I'll at least try. I'll see you Monday; can you send Robin in, please?"

Hermione sat at her desk for several moments after Ginger left. It wasn't fair for her to foist Malfoy on everyone, demand that they accept him and then treat him like crap for everyone to see. It made people uncomfortable and did nothing to make things easier on herself or Malfoy. She didn't really care how easy it was for him, of course, but she had always prided herself on being the bigger person. At Hogwarts, she had done everything she could to keep Harry and Ron from rising to his bait. Why was she letting him get to her now? And wouldn't it annoy him even more if she pretended he didn't bother her?

"Hey, lady," Robin greeted her. "You've got quite the crafty look about you."

"I feel a bit crafty," Hermione answered. "Do you have a little spare time?"

"I was just going to order lunch. Want me to get some for you, too, and we can eat in here?"

Hermione nodded and waited at her desk until Robin had lunch for them both. They had a floo-order service with the tea shop downstairs, and Hermione was more than a little convinced that their office kept the little shop in business. She thanked Robin and the two ate in silence for awhile. Finally Robin's curiosity got the better of her.

"What's got your wheels spinning?"

"Malfoy, obviously."

"Obviously," Robin said ruefully. "How silly of me."

"I can't go on the way I have been," Hermione stated. "I'm going to have a nervous breakdown, or I'm going to kill him. Neither of those options is productive. I can't fire him. I can't turn down the money."

"Things we've established," Robin agreed.

"So there's only one option left," Hermione surmised.

"Which is?"

"I'm going to have to work with him. I'm going to have to put aside everything I've ever felt about him and forge a new relationship. I will simply kill him with kindness. I'll treat Malfoy with the same respect I show everyone else; I will pat him on the back for a job well done, involve him in decision making, and pretend that I actually want him to be here."

"Hermione, I think that is the only thing you _can_ do," Robin said. "He's not going anywhere, and so far he's been doing his job just fine. This is the best thing you can do for yourself and for S.P.E.W."

"Thank you," She said gratefully. "Robin, I'm going to leave early and prepare myself. Next week starts a new era - the 'Malfoy-and-Hermione-are-best-friends' era. I'm going to make that blond hellion respect me and this job if it's the last thing I do. I'm just going to slip out so I don't have to talk to anyone, alright? Will you tell them they can all leave early?"

"Sure. I have a few things to finish up first, so I'll wait for Malfoy to get back so I can tell him. Oh, and what's this Ginger said about Theodore Nott?"

"Just more of Malfoy's tomfoolery, I'm sure," Hermione said dismissively. "Never mind about that. Robin, I know I've said it before, but I sincerely do not know what I would do without you."

"Well, let's never find out, okay? Rest. Recoup. Figure out how you are going to do this."

Hermione nodded and touched the picture on her wall she had set up as a portkey to her flat. Once home, she collapsed on her couch, thinking about the week in front of her. She was going to have to be _nice_. To _Draco Malfoy._ Unless she wanted her hard work to go up in smoke, and unless she wanted to lose the respect of her staff and clients, she was really going to have to suck it up and keep the peace. Joy.

_Well, at least I have all weekend to hate and curse him,_ she thought, and closed her eyes for some much needed rest.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione began her Monday at five a.m. again. She spent an hour and half a bottle of sleak eazy on her hair, dressed in a pretty yellow dress she had borrowed from Ginny and portkeyed into her office by seven. She ordered a smorgasbord from the tea shop: tea, coffee and hot chocolate, scones, muffins, walnut-date bread, bagels and mini quiches. She made sure she got extra cranberry muffins and rose-infused tea; she had overheard Malfoy telling Robin they were his favorite and she wanted him in a good mood. Yes, it was a bit sick-making for her to do anything Malfoy liked, but starting small was the way to go.

Hermione wanted to present some new ideas to the office and she wanted a chance to speak with Malfoy first, to make him feel included in her plans. Admittedly, she had swallowed a calming draught that morning; although she hated to self-medicate, she thought she had made the right choice for this particular day. Her niceness was sure to bring out more venom from Malfoy at first, so it was imperative that she keep her temper. Today was the first day of a new beginning.

Malfoy arrived twenty minutes later, looking positively chipper, but his gaze darkened somewhat when he saw her. She watched as a mask of boredom and superiority settled over his features, and wondered if the same look was mirrored back at him from her own face. She pushed down the instinct to snap at him and called him into her office.

"Good morning, Malfoy." So far, so good.

"Mmm."

"I have a few new ideas I'd like to present to the staff today. Do you think you could go over them with me?"

"Eh."

"Your father's generous gift will allow us to branch out in ways I've been wanting for quite some time. There are several more disenfranchised groups that I would like to begin to help, and I'd like your opinion." There. That sounded friendly.

"Granger, it's too early for your bullshit," Draco said. "What do you want?"

Deep breath. "I want your opinion on several -"

"What do you _really_ want?"

_Fine. Be that way_. "I want us to get along."

"That's never going to happen."

"It _has_ to happen, Malfoy," Hermione snapped, forgetting her resolve. "We don't have to like each other, but we can't keep arguing at work."

"Civility wasn't part of the clause," he reminded her. Draco was annoyed - he didn't _want_ to get along with Granger. He wanted to drive her crazy and and then collect his money at the end of the year. He'd actually enjoyed antagonizing her the last few weeks. Maybe his father hadn't been crazy after all. Maybe this was the best present his father could have ever given him - unlimited time to fight with Granger without her loser boy-toys around to stop him. Of course, he did have to look at her all the time, so maybe dear old dad wanted to torture him after all. It was a toss-up, really.

"I can't work like this, and neither can anyone else. I can't have you constantly disrespecting me in front of the staff, and I can't have them knowing the real reason I hired you."

"What does it matter?" he inquired. "Why don't you just tell everyone; then I won't have to keep pretending I care about stupid elves and other nonsense. Who the hell cares?"

"I care! I don't want to compromise the integrity of our work here."

"Oh, stuff a homemade house elf sock in it, Granger. If you want to keep the real reason for me being here a secret, bloody do it, then. I don't really care. But I will not pretend that you aren't the biggest bitch I have ever met in my life."

"God, I will -"

"You'll nothing. Why do you want people thinking we're friends?"

"I don't want anyone to ever think we are friends, ever," Hermione gasped, disgusted. So much for her calming draught. She was going to demand her money back from that worthless potion. "Not ever. I just want them to think I can actually work with you."

"How do you propose we do that, Boss Lady?"

"Just stop being a giant prat all the time!" she yelled.

"No can do, Granger," he smirked. "Snakes can't change their scales. But here, I'll tell you what. We can put on a show for everyone else if that's what you want. I'll politely follow your orders and reinforce their image of 'Hermione Granger, Savior of Us All.' But the minute we're in here with the door shut, the gloves are off."

Hermione wanted to scream; she wanted to launch herself over the desk and tear him limb from limb. Obviously Malfoy had no intention to be professional or reasonable. She supposed she would have to settle for what he was offering.

"Fine."

"Then we're agreed," Draco said. "Let's just pretend we shook hands; I've already washed mine this morning, and you know how that is. I'd hate to get them dirty again. Oh, and did I smell cranberry muffins in the conference room?"

"No," Hermione retorted. "You'll have to go back to drinking blood for breakfast." She motioned him back to his desk, stormed into the conference room and threw all of food in the garbage can. As soon as she was finished she felt wasteful and ridiculous, so she left the drinks where they were and went to wait for Robin.

"Morning, Hermione," Veronica said as she and Ariadne swept into the office. "You look pretty. Good weekend?"

"It was okay," she replied, blushing at the thought of the time she had spent on her appearance that day. Why had she thought Malfoy would be more amenable if she looked nice?

"Hermione, you look great," Elliot seconded, arriving with Jasmine in tow. "I thought your meeting with the Minister wasn't until Wednesday."

"I can look nice when I don't have a meeting," Hermione grumbled. "And you don't have to look so surprised about it, either."

"He's just teasing," Jasmine joined in. "You always look nice."

"Don't let's lie," Malfoy remarked, sauntering into the main room. Hermione shot him a nasty look and he rolled his eyes. "Sorry, I mean, yes, you look quite presentable, Boss Lady. Who are you dolled up for? You know Theo's not coming in today, though, right?"

Hermione went scarlet. _This_ was being respectful in front of the staff?

"I'm kidding, Granger," he continued. "Don't get yourself into a tizzy. That's what old friends do, right? Didn't you have a presentation planned this morning? Can I be of assistance?"

_You can go fuck yourself_, she thought silently. _That would assist me plenty_.

"Ginger and Robin are meeting with a contributor from France today," Ariadne spoke up. "He called Friday afternoon after you left. Apparently there's some sort of veela society there and he wants to see if we can work together. She told me to stay here in case there was an emergency in our department."

Hermione was a bit put out that Robin hadn't called her, but she had been rather preoccupied over the weekend. It sounded like Robin was anticipating her as usual.

"You know what, that's actually exactly what I want to talk about," she said. "Let's go into the conference room; Rupert's at the Ministry today, so this is the lot of us. I would wait until we're all here, but I think schedules are going to be so hectic that we'll just have to fill everyone in."

"Should I take notes?" Draco asked, without sarcasm.

"I'll do that," Veronica offered.

He nodded gratefully - he really hated taking notes - and followed the rest of his co-workers into the office.

"We all know what a blessing this endowment from Malfoy's father is," Hermione started, purposely not looking at Draco. "I think it is the perfect time to branch out and give assistance to more magical creatures."

"I could give plenty of assistance to the veela," Draco piped up, earning him a wolf whistle from Elliot and scowls from the women in the office.

"Tough crowd," Elliot mumbled, motioning for Hermione to continue and exchanging a wink with Draco.

"As I was saying, I think this is the perfect opportunity to add to our organization. I think we should form three new sub-branches and recruit new employees. This is the chance we've been waiting for."

"So glad my father could die so you could fish mermaids out of the Great Lake," Draco bit out. "What exactly did you have in mind?" He didn't really know why he was irritated - obviously Granger was going to use the money to further her cause. Still, it bothered him to remember that all this was because his father died.

"I'm sorry if you feel I'm being insensitive," Hermione dutifully replied. "I'm well aware of the conditions on which we received the money, and I can only imagine this is all bittersweet for you."

"You've got the bitter part right, but continue."

"I think it's perfect," Veronica interrupted. "It's clear we've done some real good for house elves. Imagine other magical creatures receiving the same care and protection."

"Like who?" Draco demanded. "Werewolves? Goblins? Giants? Trolls, for the love of God?"

"Not trolls," Hermione said hastily before she could stop herself. "Not necessarily giants, either. But goblins, certainly, if they will accept our help. And yes, werewolves, too. I think we should start by giving wands back to magical beings besides ourselves."

"That's suicide, Granger," Draco responded. "Do you even know any werewolves?"

"Are you stupid? Professor Lupin, hello?"

"I also remember you being rather well acquainted with Fenrir Greyback," Draco countered. "You think he needed some of our assistance? I don't think that's what he wanted from _you_."

Hermione felt the blood drain from her face as she thought of that filthy beast, but she couldn't let Malfoy know he had scored against her. How _dare _he bring that up? "Well, there are a few bad apples, of course," she said, striving for nonchalance. "I don't think we should judge people by an affliction."

"You're being serious?" Draco asked.

"Yes, Malfoy, I'm always serious. I'm glad that Robin and Ginger are at that meeting; veela should be added to our list, as well as fairies and centaurs."

"Centaurs aren't going to want our help, Hermione," Jasmine pointed out.

"No, but there could be laws passed that protect them all the same," countered Hermione. "Give it some thought today, and we'll have a formal meeting Thursday with everyone." Her staff nodded and turned to go; Draco followed her back to her office and lounged in her doorway. Unbeknownst to her, he'd been practicing.

"I know you fancy yourself some sort of champion of the underdog," he started, "but werewolves? A lot of people like house elves, so they're willing to tolerate your little do-goodiness here. You start heralding rights for werewolves and no one is going to want to help or listen to you anymore."

"I think you're wrong," Hermione sniffed. "I'm not saying we all hand over our first-borns and make a huge werewolf population; I'm simply stating that a lot of the anti-werewolf legislation passed in Umbridge's time should be re-examined and revoked."

"Hasn't the Minister already done that?" Despite himself, Draco felt mildly interested in their conversation. Personally, he _hated_ werewolves.

"Kingsley has a full plate, and although there have been steps in the right direction, it's not enough. That's what I want to talk to him about Wednesday."

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you, Granger," Draco drawled. "Wizarding goodwill only stretches so far. I am telling you, focusing on werewolves is a bad idea, and if your precious Lupin were here he'd agree with me."

"Don't talk about him," Hermione snapped. "You didn't know him at all."

"That kid's my cousin, you know," Draco remembered suddenly. "His son, you know. I've never even met him. What's he look like? Does he change into a puppy during the full moon?"

"Stay away from Teddy," Hermione warned.

"I'm just curious, God! You don't have to bite my head off. I thought my mom and Aunt Andromeda were going to patch things up after the war, but they never did. Not that I care about muggle relations, but it's _my_ damn family, Granger, not yours. I won't mention the stupid little freak again, happy?"

"No, because you are still where I can see you. Go talk to Jasmine and Elliot and prepare yourself for Wednesday. I want you to actually work while you're at the Zabini residence. I'm not paying you to socialize."

"My dead father is paying me, not you," Draco growled. "And every single second I spend with you and your stupid lackeys is work. But whatever you say, Boss Lady. Oh, and you have a meeting with Theo tomorrow. Start paying attention to your schedule; I'm not doing this shit for my health." He slammed her door behind him and stomped off to the Wonder Twins. His good mood from this morning was gone, and he no longer wanted to spar with Granger that day. This week was shaping up to be just as crappy as the last one, and probably the next fifty as well. Everyone in the whole damn world could just kiss his ass.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: In case you've forgotten, all belongs to Jo!**

Hermione found that she was actually nervous to speak to Nott, a situation rather foreign to her. She never had any trouble speaking to clients or contributors and could wax poetic about the virtue of S.P.E.W. for hours. She was not one to be intimidated by others, regardless of their heritage, wealth, or even their former Hogwarts house. Even his close relationship to Malfoy wasn't the problem, or so she kept telling herself. She also assured herself that his good looks and charm had absolutely nothing to do with her nervousness, or the hour she spent on her appearance again that morning.

"Well, he will be here today," Draco greeted her, looking her up and down. He was already sitting at his desk with his feet propped up. She was immediately angry that he had gotten to work before her and vowed never to let it happen again. "So the eighteen hours you took brushing your hair this morning could actually pay off today. I can't really see the difference, but Theo won't wear his glasses, so it might fool him."

"You're a beast," Hermione sniffed. "Without one clever or useful thing to say to anyone ever."

"Don't be sore, Granger," Draco grinned meanly. "I won't tell Theo you spent all last week looking like the wrong end of a potion experiment. Maybe he'll think this is how you usually look." In truth, Theo had spent the entire weekend going on and on about how great Granger still looked. Draco continued to think his friend was insane, and was a little annoyed that she had apparently dressed up for her meeting with Theo.

"There's a compliment buried in there somewhere," Robin observed as she arrived. "I think what Draco is saying is that you look very nice today, Hermione."

"I really don't care what he says or thinks," said Hermione loftily.

"We all know that's not true, but I'll not push the issue right now," Draco sneered. Lightning fast, he switched gears and gave Robin a dazzling smile. "Robin, how did your meeting with the veela-man go yesterday? Did you and Toppington bring me back a gift?"

"Not in the form of a veela, you perv," said Robin, smiling indulgently at Draco. "It went very well, I think. Hermione, what time is your meeting with Theodore Nott?

"Theo's coming at eleven-thirty," Draco answered for her. "I'm sure he was hoping it would run into lunch so he could sweet-talk her into going out with him. I told him you were easy. Not on the eyes, or to work for, mind you."

"Malfoy, shut up!" Hermione demanded, quite possibly the reddest she had ever been in her life. Robin smirked. She knew Hermione pretty well, and she had an inkling her boss was _very_ curious about Theodore Nott.

"Toppington owes me lunch herself," Draco said. "Why don't the four of us grab something? That way you won't have to be alone with Theo. He gets handsy."

"First of all, why on earth would I want to spend one extra minute with you? Second, I do not have a lunch date with Nott. Third-"

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Draco asked with mock innocence. "The meeting's at Bubble, Bubble, Toil and Trouble. Theo thought the office might be a bit stuffy, and since I'm your assistant, I think it's important for me to be there. If Toppington comes, she can give Theo some of the veela info. So Theo's plan worked out, didn't it?"

Robin laughed out loud at Draco's ingenuity. Hermione really needed to keep on her toes with this one.

"I'm being railroaded," Hermione whined to Robin. "Do you see what is happening?"

"It will look good if you and Malfoy are seen together in public," Robin reasoned. "Like his new leaf is sincere."

"I wasn't thinking about that!" Draco retorted. "I don't care what people think."

"I know, Draco," said Robin. "But it's still a good idea."

"Fine," Hermione huffed. "But it's a business meeting, not a date. I do not go on dates with Slytherins, especially friends of yours."

"You really might want to examine some of your built-in prejudices," Draco said innocently, eyes twinkling. "It's not really appropriate given your position."

Hermione screamed, stomped out of the office and slammed the door to the ladies' room where Draco and Robin could hear her repeatedly breaking and fixing the glass in the mirrors. After ten minutes she calmly exited as if nothing had happened.

"Malfoy, I think it's a perfect idea to bring Ginger," Hermione stated. "Robin, can you fill her in? Our lunch meeting will probably run over, so Malfoy and I have a lot of work to do this morning."

"I thought you were going to control yourself in front of the staff," Draco taunted her as soon as Robin left.

"No one else was here and Robin doesn't count," she replied. "She already knows I despise you. Now I want you to go through the list of all the elves we've interviewed in the last few years and start compiling follow-up letters."

"What? That's pure grunt work! Haven't you already done that?"

"Of course we have," Hermione said smugly. "Do you think we wouldn't have already followed up with all of them? I want you to do it _again_."

"When I am finished with this job I am going to lie in wait one night and maim you in ways you can't imagine," Draco snarled.

"Not if I maim you first.

"Oh, that was mature," he chuckled, amused out of his anger. "You might want to work on your comebacks."

"And you might want to work on your face."

"Granger, that is -"

"Ah ah, Malfoy," she chided. "You have work to do." She turned away from him, pretending that she didn't see the middle finger he raised at her back. Sometimes messing with him was sort of _fun_.

XXXX

Three hours later Hermione, Draco and Ginger were sitting in a booth at the popular wizard cafe. They still had fifteen minutes before Theo was supposed to join them. Ginger and Draco were chatting animatedly while Hermione sat scowling with her arms crossed.

"Do you have any sort of amateur Quidditch league at work?" Draco asked Ginger. "I've been itching to play again, and I know some workplaces do this. Quidditch season's coming up soon."

"Of course we don't," Hermione barked. "Why would we waste our time with that?"

"Actually, I think it's a pretty good idea," Ginger offered. "A few of us played at Hogwarts, you know, and those who didn't would probably love the chance to play now."

"Did you play Quidditch, Ginger?" Draco asked, curious. The woman looked like a chaser to him, but he couldn't remember ever playing against her and he wasn't straight on everyone's Hogwarts house.

"No, unfortunately," Ginger sighed. "I really wanted to be a Chaser, but I missed try-outs my seventh year when there was a vacancy, and I wasn't good enough to bump anybody. I'd love to play now, though. Jas was a chaser for her House, and Rupert played Keeper. Elliot's a born beater, too. Ari would be a good chaser, and Veronica could probably be a beater. She likes to hit stuff. All we need is a Seeker." She grinned at him.

"I hate Quidditch," Hermione said flatly before she was subjected to Draco's tales of seeker glory.

"Hermione, that is ridiculous," Ginger scoffed. "One of your best friends plays professional Quidditch, both of your boyfriends were Quidditch players and you are friends with Harry Potter, the greatest seeker Hogwarts ever had. No offense, Malfoy, I'm a Gryffindor."

"None taken," he said, although of course he was _plenty_ offended. Stupid Potter.

"You were pretty damn good yourself, though," Ginger mused. "Hermione, I think you should consider it."

"As long as I don't have to do anything with it, I don't really care," Hermione sighed. "All of those things you mentioned are just more reasons why I am sick of Quidditch, Ginger. I've only had to listen to stories about it for the last fifteen years."

"I always saw you cheering at the games," Ginger reminded her.

"I wasn't as sick of it then."

"What a crybaby," Draco said. "Sorry we couldn't all follow a more boring sport, like sucking up to professors. You would have been great at that, Granger."

"Now Draco, please remember that you are in public." Theo had made another silent entrance. "This is a business meeting; do try to be a little professional."

Draco huffed loudly at his friend but said nothing. Theo slid smoothly into the seat next to him, across from Hermione.

"Ginger, how nice to see you again," Theo said. "Hermione, I'm glad you agreed to meet with me. You both look lovely."

Hermione smiled uncertainly, a little off-put that he was calling her by her first name. She wasn't offended, just still confused by his manner.

"Hi, Theo," Ginger chirped. "We were just trying to convince Hermione to let us start a Quidditch league."

"I'm afraid you're on your own there," Theo remarked. "I only watched when Slytherin played; Quidditch isn't really my thing."

Draco nearly burst out laughing; Quidditch was very much Theo's thing, but he had obviously overheard Granger and was trying to suck up some more. As much as it grossed him out to think of his best friend getting involved with his worst enemy, he wasn't about to ruin Theo's game, such as it was. Still, the idea of the using Theo to get the upper hand with Granger was not quite as appealing to him now that he was watching them together. In truth, he thought he would vomit if they kept up with the googly eyes much longer.

Hermione gave Theo another smile, a bit more sincere this time. "I get a bit tired of Quidditch, but I guess it's a good idea to boost morale. I suppose Malfoy seeking might give S.P.E.W. a little publicity, too, and that can't hurt."

"There's the spirit," said Ginger, beaming. "Can we have a meeting about it this week?"

"Alright. Nott-"

"Please, call me Theo."

"Okay... Theo, what were some of the things you wanted to discuss today? We're planning on branching out to other magical creatures with Mr. Malfoy's gift."

"Draco told me," Theo said. "It sounds marvelous. I especially like the focus on werewolves."

"Really?" Hermione squeaked, excited. "I think that's going to be the hardest sell, and we could really use some supporters in that area."

"I think it's a horrible idea," Draco said flatly. "And that's exactly what I told Theo. In addition to being extremely dangerous, werewolves are, for the most part, universally despised. It will give spew nothing but bad press and de-legitimize what you have already accomplished."

"I have to say I agree," Ginger admitted. "I loved Professor Lupin, but I don't think focusing on werewolves is a smart move. Veela, fairies, goblins, yes. Werewolves... I just don't know, Hermione."

"I disagree."

"Of course you do," Draco snorted. "It's not fun for you unless you have opposition. You always have to make waves, Granger."

"That is not true and it just shows how little you know about me."

"Believe me, I know you better than I ever wanted to."

"Malfoy-"

"Hermione, I think your intentions are excellent, regardless of what Draco says," Theo interrupted. "He and Ginger do have a point, though. Perhaps you could start your work without advertising it. There's no sense in squandering the money Mr. Malfoy left you."

"I don't like to be sneaky, and I don't think it's a project to be ashamed of," Hermione said stubbornly.

"Hermione, you need to look at it from other people's point of view," Ginger put in. "The war wasn't that long ago, and the memory of Fenrir Greyback's reign of terror is still fresh in people's minds. Traditionally, werewolves are seen as company to dark wizards."

"You think it's not fresh in mine?" Hermione demanded. "I know what he was, as well as anyone at this table. But part of the reason so many were willing to follow him is because werewolves are kept down by the magical community. This is the reason I went into this line of work, to help my fellow magical creatures."

"That's very admirable," Theo said, before Draco could burst out another rant. "I do think discretion is best in this case, though. Let me work on this with you. I could be a valuable resource. I want this to be my contribution."

"You mean you want to work with us full time?"

"No, as a volunteer," Theo clarified. "Don't advertise what you're doing yet. Get the legwork done, then you can go public."

"Okay," Hermione agreed. "I guess that makes sense."

"Of course it does, since the brilliant Theodore Nott said it," Draco grumped. "You are _so _predictable, Granger. I guess you've been a bit desperate since Weasley dumped you, huh?"

"Draco, that's enough," Theo warned as Hermione went red and Ginger sank into her seat. "You're making everyone uncomfortable and you're acting like an asshole. We're on a business meeting and and Hermione is your boss. Start acting like it."

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"No, but I can," Hermione said, her face still blazing. "You need to leave, right now. We're supposed to be at peace. Ginger, do you mind going back to the office with Malfoy? I'm sorry to involve you in this, but -"

"Of course not," Ginger said quickly. Draco and Hermione's fights were becoming less amusing and more embarrassing for everyone. Although she had been very receptive to Draco's flirting up until now, she wondered if he was really someone she wanted to get involved with. His open hostility for Hermione didn't bode well for future relationships with Gryffindor women, and spoke of his immaturity. Pity. He was terribly attractive.

"I'm sorry, Ginger," Draco said contritely, managing to glare at Theo and Hermione while simultaneously grinning at her. "I forget my place sometimes. Good thing I have Boss Lady to remind me. I'll order us some lunch from the tea shop when we get back, okay?"

She nodded and grabbed Draco's hand to disapparate. Ginger couldn't help but notice before she left that Theo was looking mighty pleased at the prospect of being alone with Hermione, and Hermione didn't look too bent out of shape about it herself.

XXXX

When she arrived back at the office at four (lunch had run _much_ later than she had intended), Hermione found Draco sulking at his desk as he continued through the files she had assigned him earlier. Hermione realized with a start that Draco _always_ did what she asked, work-wise. Whether or not he cared about S.P.E.W., he certainly didn't shirk his duties.

"There's a green haired little boy in your office, Boss Lady," he greeted her. "There's an elf in there, too. Robin's keeping them busy." He said nothing about Theo or how long she had been gone, although it hung in the air between them.

Hermione felt a brief panic at the thought that Malfoy had seen Teddy, but he didn't seem to know who it was. The elf was undoubtedly Violet, Robin's best friend.

"Miss Hermione," Violet squeaked, running over and giving her a hug when she entered the room. "Master Teddy is telling Violet about his new broom."

"I bet it's fast, huh?" Hermione picked up Teddy and swung him around while the boy giggled and protested.

"I'm too big for that, Hermione."

"You'll never be too big," she disagreed, landing a kiss on his forehead. "Did you show Harry your broom?"

"He's picking me up here in a little while. He and Uncle Ron are taking me flying. You don't like to fly so you can't come."

"I didn't want to come anyway," Hermione teased, sticking out her tongue and tickling Teddy.

"Mrs. Tonks asked Violet to babysit today, so she brought him over," Robin explained. "We're going to dinner after work; you want to come?"

"Thanks, but I'm going to have to work late," Hermione said. "I was at my meeting for too long."

"Yeah, you're going to have to fill me in on that later," Robin remarked, raising her eyebrows. "Must have been _quite_ productive."

Before Hermione could respond, Draco came to the door, looking furious. Behind him was an equally pissed off Harry.

"Tell him he has to wait like everyone else," Draco demanded. "You can't just barge in, Potter."

"Harry!" Teddy flung himself in his godfather's arms, causing a smile to break out on Harry's face.

"I thought you were too big for that," Hermione reminded him.

"Well..."

"That's okay, you get a pass. Just as long as I still get to pick you up, too."

Draco was looking at everyone with frank disgust. "Is this a meeting I should be aware of?"

"Go back to sharpening pencils, Malfoy," Harry said. "Don't pretend you do any actual work."

"What in the hell is a pencil, Potter? Is that some kind of stupid muggle thing I should know about? Is it a weapon? Can I stab you with it?"

"That's our ticket to leave, Violet," Robin said to her friend. The elf nodded, gave Teddy a hug, waved to Hermione and Harry and followed Robin out of the room.

"This is a place of business, not a babysitting service," Draco stated. "Granger and I have work to do, so if you'll take the ankle-biter we can get back to it."

"What work?" asked Hermione.

"I assume you want to bring me up to speed on the business meeting you just had with Theodore Nott. Unless, of course, you were doing something _else_ with him for four hours."

"Theodore Nott?" Harry said slowly. "The Slytherin?"

"And my best friend," Draco confirmed. "Boss Lady kicked me out so she could meet with him _privately_."

"Hermione-"

"Harry, why don't you and Teddy go meet Ron," Hermione said, trying to keep calm in front of the six-year-old boy.

"Is this your new secretary, Hermione?" Teddy asked, looking at Draco with interest.

"_Assistant_, kid, not secretary."

"I've seen your picture before," Teddy said. "We're related."

Draco felt incredibly stupid; who else would the kid be? He looked at him with new eyes and noted that although he could see the werewolf in the boy, he definitely had some Black in there, too.

"Indeed we are," he said mildly. "Perhaps we can have a play date sometime. Potter, you were just leaving."

Knowing that he couldn't very well pick a fight in front of Teddy, Harry glared at Draco and slammed out of the door, dragging his godson behind him. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to fill Teddy's head with stories of Draco's evilness, or just pretend like he didn't exist. After the war, Harry tried not to think about Draco, or his debt to Narcissa. He had thought they might have a sort of peace between them, but the thought of him bothering Hermione everyday had erased whatever neutral feelings he might have for Draco. He supposed it wasn't his place to poison Teddy against him, although he had no intention of encouraging a relationship between the two. And Hermione had better be able to explain a _four_ hour lunch with Theodore Nott.

"I figured you were easy, Granger, but not _that_ easy," Draco drawled as soon as they were gone.

"You better clarify that remark."

"There's no way you and Theo spent four hours talking about werewolves. I know Theo's smooth, but I thought you'd be a _little_ harder to catch. I'm disappointed in you, really."

"Nott and I spoke about many things, and we did not leave the restaurant," Hermione sniffed. "I will thank you to make no further speculation about my personal life."

"If you're going to start sleeping with Theo, it's my business," Draco stated. "I can't have you wandering around half-naked and giving me nightmares."

"You are a pig. _Stop talking to me like this_: as your boss, that is an order."

"Fine," Draco scowled. "If you want to be another notch on his broomstick, go right ahead; just don't say I didn't warn you." He slammed out of her office, leaving Hermione pink cheeked and her hair in serious danger of reaching its full height.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione spent the next hour holed up in her office trying to work through the pile of parchments her "business meeting" had pushed aside. Draco's words had bothered her, of course; _why _did she continue to let him get to her? In truth, Hermione had no idea why she had stayed at lunch with Theodore Nott for so long. She had been very much set against him when lunch started, but the more time she spent with the handsome ex-Slytherin, the more she liked him. He was certainly charming, a trait rather conspicuously lacking in most of the men she came in contact with. Work-wise, though she guessed his interest in S.P.E.W. was less than he proclaimed, he _would_ be a good contact for her. She had to admit that she liked him. His close relationship to Malfoy couldn't be ignored, but the two were schoolmates, and she supposed that Malfoy was probably tolerable to those he considered his "equal." She was flattered by this attention, and Hermione supposed her complete lack of any sort of recent romantic relationships had made her respond to his flirting. He hadn't asked her on a real date, but she thought that might come soon, and she had already decided she was going to accept. What could it hurt?

Of course, she knew it was ridiculous to think Malfoy wouldn't be interested in the matter - he was Theo's best friend and roommate, after all, and she was his sworn enemy. She just didn't know what he really thought - was he annoyed or amused by his friend's interest in her?

_Well, who cares what he thinks anyway_? she thought stubbornly. _Harry or Ron, either. I'm a grown woman. I can do what I want._

_You want to_ do _a Slytherin?_ Malfoy's phantom voice taunted her. She promptly told him to shut up and went back to the work in front of her.

Tomorrow Malfoy was going inspect the Zabini residence. She was more than a little worried about the visit. When she suggested Malfoy accompany Jasmine and Elliot she had completely overlooked the fact that Parkinson had thrown Malfoy over in favor of Zabini. Not very observant of her, really. The look on his face had suggested that he wasn't remotely over that betrayal, either. Still, she knew the twins could handle anything, and she supposed Malfoy's desire for his father's money would keep him in check. Maybe he would discover something Jasmine and Elliot had overlooked; after all, Malfoy knew the Zabini's and what they were capable of more than anyone else. She just had to (_gag_) trust him.

In addition to the Zabini inspection, she had her meeting with the Minister in the morning. For the first time, Hermione was actually nervous to speak with Kingsley. She wanted to tell him about her ideas for additional aid to magical creatures, and she knew she could count on his discretion in the manner of werewolves. He had loved Lupin, too, after all. Still, it was going to be a tricky subject. Kingsley would not discourage her from branching out, but there was only so much assistance he could offer. It would be up to her to sway public opinion.

"Hermione, you have built this organization almost single-handedly," she said aloud to herself. "If you can't make the wizarding community embrace werewolves, no one can."

"Now you're talking to yourself?" Draco drawled behind her, making her jump. "Do they keep a bed at St. Mungo's ready for you at all times?"

"You'd be the one to send me there," she snapped back, embarrassed. "Didn't you already storm out of my office in a pique? I thought you went home."

"Then I'm surprised I didn't walk in on a victory dance," he said. "Although my earlier exit _was _quite dramatic and impressive, I figured we had to work late tonight since you and Theo were playing hide the broomst-"

"Do not finish that sentence," Hermione warned. "I have already made my feelings clear on that subject, and I won't repeat them. Seriously, Malfoy, _stop it_."

He grinned. "As you wish. I don't really care what kind of sordid things you get up to, anyway. It's beneath me to speculate about your pathetic affairs."

"Just so we're clear," said Hermione, not bothering to tell him again that there _were _no affairs to speculate about. Not yet, anyway.

Draco clapped his hands in a 'well, _that _subject's over with' manner and plopped down on the chair in front of her desk. "So what redundant assignment do you have for me now, Boss Lady?"

"_I_ have to work late; you're free to go home if you want. I really thought you left when you huffed out of here. You could give Teddy lessons in tantrum-throwing. What the hell were you doing, hiding under your desk? Everyone else is gone."

"Exactly," he stated, ignoring the slight on his earlier behavior. "Isn't that the best time to get things done?"

"_I_ certainly think so," she allowed. "But that would mean _you_ need to be gone, too."

"Fine," Draco barked, rising from the chair and walking toward the door. "See if I ever show an interest in this stupid work again."

Hermione was surprised, and started to apologize before she caught herself. She wasn't going to let him play that wounded crap with her. There was no way he actually wanted to work; she knew he just wanted to heckle her now that everyone else was gone. "Oh, Malfoy, I bet I'll have plenty of grunt work for you tomorrow after you get back from your inspection. There's got to be something left in the office to alphabetize, and I just know there's a stack of boring correspondences with your name on it."

He turned away from the door and quirked an eyebrow at her. "Joy. I'll be sure to wear my fancy robes."

"And won't you look dashing," she deadpanned. "Seriously, go home; you don't want to stay here any longer. Surely you can find another use for your evening. Don't you need to burn me in effigy or something?"

"As if I'd waste a minute outside this hellhole thinking about you," he countered. Of course, he spent a _lot _of time thinking about her outside of work. She had definitely eclipsed Potter as his favorite mental punching bag in the past few weeks. He was particularly fond of the fantasy where he shrank her and married her off to one of the stupid house elves she worshiped so much. He probably did need something else to occupy his mind. "In point of fact, I do need to be leaving. I need to get my beauty rest."

"There aren't enough hours in the night for that."

"Says you," Draco said, not bothered by her petty comments. "I know it's reflection perfection every time I look in the mirror, but I still need at least a little sleep. I don't want to look like I actually let you work me to death, even if it's true. I need to look fresh in the morning. Pansy needs to know what she's missing."

"Good Lord, Malfoy, I would think you'd be glad to be rid of that cow," she replied. "She's gross."

"You're biased. And if you think she's so disgusting, then I'm surprised you don't think we're perfect for each other."

"I hate to say this, but you can do way better than Pansy Parkinson," Hermione told him. "I was always surprised to see you two together at Hogwarts. I would have thought you could have your pick of desperate Slytherins. Why settle for that bitch? At least Daphne Greengrass and Jezebel Whipley didn't look like the inbred hags they probably were. Why didn't you go for one of them?"

"Gee, Granger, I never knew you cared," he said, rolling his eyes. "Here I thought you were repulsed by me, but apparently you find me as irresistible as all the rest. If we're sharing secrets, I always thought you were a bit too good for Weasley, too, even if he is a pureblood and you're just a muggleborn. There, we're even. Should we braid each other's hair now?"

Hermione blushed slightly, but still felt the jab about her birth. "I guess there's no accounting for taste, right? By all means, show Parkinson what she's missing. Or better yet, show Zabini what _he's_ missing by being married to the meanest shrew this side of Umbridge."

"Funny, that's what I always said about you. Later, Granger." He practically ran out of the room before she could get the last word. Despite volunteering, he had been dreading his trip to see Blaise and Pansy. Now, though, he thought it might be sort of... satisfying. Was Granger right? Was Pansy really _that_ bad? Maybe he was lucky to be rid of her after all.

_Those two trolls deserve each other_, he told himself. _And tomorrow, you'll get the last laugh._

XXXX

_Be calm, Draco. You can do this. It's just Pansy and Blaise. You're better than them. You're fine. You're Draco Malfoy. You're -_

"Are you okay, Draco?" Jasmine asked him worriedly, interrupting his mental pep talk. "You look sort of pale."

"He's always pale, Jas," Elliot contradicted her. "You _do _look sort of sweaty, though, mate. Are you hungover? Or maybe you're worn out, huh? Did you and Ginger -"

"Elliot, that's none of your business!" Jasmine screeched. "It's completely inappropriate for you to imply that Draco's all sweaty and nervous because he and Ginger were shacked up last night. However, it _is_ appropriate for _me_ to ask. So, were you?"

Draco barely contained a growl. He honestly enjoyed the Blackwell twins - their particular brand of likability was hard to resist - but he was already a nervous wreck without having to deal with their goofy bullshit. Whatever calm he had felt the day before was completely gone. He was about to see the two people who had betrayed him worse than anyone else, and he really didn't have time for the twins' "we're-so-charming-we-can-be-as-annoying-as-we-want-to-be" shtick right now. He would hate to have to kill the only bloke besides Theo that he could remotely stand.

"Did you just growl?" Elliot asked with amusement. "Isn't that very lion-esque of you? I would have expected a hiss. It was quite threatening, though, mate. No wonder you were considered the Big Bad for awhile. If I didn't know you better, I'd be scared right about now."

"You _don't_ know me," Draco said between gritted teeth, thinking again that he really _would _like to kill them, "which is exactly why you're _not _scared. If you were smart, you would be. Don't play with me today."

"Oooo," Jasmine tittered. "Sorry, Mr. Malfoy, sir! We'll behave. Now are you going to knock or are we going to stare at the Zabini's pretentious snake head door knockers all damn day?'

"Give me a second," Draco answered.

"Something tells me you guys aren't the bosom friends you once were," Elliot observed.

"Brilliant observation, Professor."

"She used to be your girlfriend, right?" Elliot persisted.

Draco nodded, gritting his teeth.

"And he used to be one of your best mates, am I still right?"

Draco nodded again, wondering why on earth he was sharing his business with the cheeky little busybodies.

"Well, that sucks, mate," Elliot said, with apparent sincerity. "Very brave of you to suck it up, I think. Makes you look quite ballsy, really."

Draco just sighed, still unable to knock on the door.

"It might be a bit awkward, though," Elliot stated. "Could be a fun show, but I don't want to have a laugh if you're really uncomfortable."

"I just need a second," Draco repeated. "I'm fine."

"You're better off, Draco," Jasmine said. "She behaves in an infamous manner every time we come over here. You should see the way she hangs all over Elliot. Good thing Mr. Zabini will be here to rein her in or you might throw up all over the place."

"Ahh, you're exaggerating," Elliot shrugged. "Mrs. Z's not so bad. I mean, to me, anyway."

"Mrs. Z?" Draco repeated incredulously. "Does she actually let you call her that?"

"No," Jasmine smirked. "Elliot gets to call her Pansy. For everyone else, it's Mrs. Zabini, ma'am. And curtsy when you say it."

"Figures."

"You'd think we could finally stop coming here," Elliot said, "but there's always some talk about elf abuse. We've never found anything, but the rumors persist. Hermione won't let us ignore them. Mrs. Z is always a little too helpful."

"I think she starts them herself so she can flirt with Elliot," Jasmine offered. "It really is quite disgusting. Anyway, knock already, Draco. We haven't got all day."

Draco nodded bracingly - it wouldn't do for them to think he was scared - took a deep breath and slammed the snake knocker against the door. Within seconds a tiny, wizened elf answered the door.

"Mistress and Master is expecting you," the elf said in a surprisingly deep voice. Draco and the Blackwell twins followed the elf into the foyer of Pansy and Blaise's house. The decorations were ostentatious and expensive, but there was a serious lack of taste apparent. Draco thought of Theo's quiet good taste and smirked at the opulent surroundings. He started to calm down a little bit. Obviously Pansy hadn't changed much in the last six years. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.


	11. Chapter 11

"Ellie!" exclaimed a shrill, sickeningly familiar voice. "It's been too long. Don't tell me Granger is back on her little vendetta again - or is this just an excuse to come see me?" So far, Pansy was ignoring Jasmine and hadn't noticed Draco. She had eyes only for "Ellie."

_This truly _is _disgusting, _he thought_. She's so in lust she can't even be bothered to see who else is here. Idiot._

"Elliot, Jasmine, always a pleasure," Blaise cut in, walking out from behind Pansy. "Are you ready to quit this silly elf business and come work for me?" Draco rolled his eyes. As if managing his black widow mother's money was viable employment.

"It's tempting, Mr. Zabini," Jasmine said with a grin. "What kind of benefits do you have?" She giggled as Blaise smirked at her appreciatively. Draco was still bathed in shadows and remained unnoticed by either Zabini, giving him a good view of his former friends' reactions to Jasmine and Elliot. Draco had to admire Hermione's thinking in employing the Blackwell twins - Jasmine could flirt with the husband while Elliot schmoozed the missus. Pretty smart, really. For Granger, anyway.

"We can talk about all of that inside," Blaise said indulgently. "After you let Jasper get you some tea; surely house elves are still allowed to do that, aren't they?"

"Who's your friend?" Pansy asked, suddenly noticing Draco. "Has Granger recruited another poor, unsuspecting sap?"

"No, Pans," said Draco, stepping in to the light. "I've finally found my calling, what do you think of that?" He drank in her and Blaise's shocked gasps; hopefully they were loud enough to drown out his own thudding heart.

"Draco!" Pansy managed as soon as she could speak. "I can't believe - what are you -"

"I think it's important to make a difference, Pans, don't you?" Draco asked, smirking at her. _Not bad, Draco_, he told himself. _Keep it up._

"When did this happen?" Blaise asked, looking from the Blackwell twins to Draco. "Why didn't you tell us he was coming?"

"Sorry, Mr. Zabini, we didn't think it was a big deal," Jasmine said, feigning confusion. "Hermione thought it was important that Draco get a taste of every part of the job, you know? He's taken over Robin's job - she's come with us before, of course. And since Draco reminded us you were old friends, we thought it would be perfect."

"Well," Pansy said. Draco waited, but apparently that was all she was able to get out. She was still staring at him in frank amazement and dismay. Blaise was covering a little better, but his skin, usually so dark and rich, had turned a sickly green.

"Shall we?" Draco said, clapping his hands together. He was amazed with himself - never had he been so cool under pressure before. His former friends' reactions were definitely fueling him.

"Um - sure, of course," Blaise managed. "Come into the living room. You can talk to Jasper there."

"Lead the way, old friend." He noticed Jasmine and Elliot exchanging amused but worried looks as they all followed Blaise. The elf that had opened the door entered last and stood next to what looked like a snake-skin couch (_real classy, Pansy_, Draco thought). Blaise motioned the three of them to sit down; Draco threw his arm over the back of the couch with more feigned indifference.

"Hi, Jasper," Jasmine said kindly. "We're sorry to have to bother you again, but you know the drill. This is Draco Malfoy; he's here to learn the ropes."

"I is recognizing Master Malfoy," Jasper croaked in his deep voice. "Master Blaise is having pictures of Master Malfoy from Hogwarts. I is meeting him before."

"Of course!" Draco said, still sounding far more casual than he felt. "I've stayed at Blaise's house before; I apologize for not remembering you right away. How have you been, old chap?"

"Jasper works hard for Master and Mistress. Jasper is happy and well-treated. Jasper likes his masters." He spoke as if the words were memorized, but in all fairness, Jasper had never shown any signs of abuse.

"See?" Pansy said in a high-pitched voice. "Same old, same old. Right, Jasper?"

"Yes, Miss Pansy."

"Well, that's just aces," said Draco, leaning back further on the couch. He looked over at Pansy, who was still white with shock. "So, what's new for the Zabinis?"

"Actually, Draco, we need to look around a little bit," Jasmine ventured. "It's not just in and out. Mr. and Mrs. Zabini are used to this by now."

"Well, you two go right ahead," he said. "You take Jasper with him and grill him some more. I want a chance to catch up."

Jasmine started to protest but caught Elliot's head shake. Sighing, she nodded to Draco and the Zabini's and followed Jasper out of the room. She noticed Pansy looked rather desperate.

"So, what's new for the Zabini's?" Draco asked again with a smirk. "Of course, I keep up in the society section of _Witch Weekly_, but that never gives you the full scoop, does it?"

"No, it never does," Blaise agreed calmly. "For instance, I scour the list of Azkaban occupants, but I've yet to see your name. I keep looking, though."

"Funny. You should have been checking the list of heroes - quite good business, this spew. Everyone _loves _these elves now, don't they? Do you think they'll hold a dinner in my honor? Maybe you can throw it for me, now that you've moved into your mother's house. I never dreamed you would have let Pansy work her decorating magic. Nice eye for detail - love the dragon portrait. A little nod to your old friend Draco, perhaps?""

Pansy flushed and looked at Blaise, whose eyes remained narrowed on Draco.

"What else?" Draco pressed on. "Any little ones on the way? Really, Pansy, I would have expected you to be a mother many times over by now. We need some new purebloods, now, don't we? Of course, I'm beyond such pettiness now. It's all house elves and redemption for me. Do you like my new outlook, Pansy? Thinking about ditching Blaise for your old -"

All pretense of pleasantries gone, Blaise rounded on Draco. "That's enough! What do you think you're doing here, Draco? Is this some kind of a sick joke? You've got a lot of nerve-"

"_I've _got a lot of nerve?" Draco burst out, dropping the act and jumping up from the couch. "_Me_? Look who's talking! You're standing there married to my girlfriend! Or don't you remember?"

"It's not like I stole her out from under you, Draco."

"No, you're right. Didn't you wait a whole day or something? My body wasn't even cold, Blaise!"

"I am still here, you know!" said Pansy indignantly. "It's not Blaise's fault, Draco. You and I had no future."

"You made that decision without me. I put up with your shit for years, Pansy - we could have made it work."

"Yeah, you had so much to offer her, Draco," Blaise retorted. "No money, black name - what the hell was she supposed to do?"

"Stand by me!" Draco yelled. "_Both _of you! A couple of rats deserting the ship, that's what you are."

"Oh, like you would have been so different," Pansy chimed in. "We're Slytherins, Draco. We look out for number one. _You _certainly always did. What did you think? That I was going to live in some hovel with you, like some common, disgusting muggle? Or maybe we could have had a couple of kids in Theo's basement, how would that have been? You knew who I was, Draco!"

"Yeah, my FIANCE!" Draco screamed. He had not intended to blow up like this, but man, did it feel great! "_That's_ who I thought you were. My girl - and you left me the second I wasn't on top anymore. You didn't even give me a _chance _to get back on my feet. And you-"

"Save the self-righteous attitude for the house elves, Draco," Blaise cut him off. "You would have done the _exact _same thing to me, and you know it! You've had six years to get back on your feet, and look where you are! Grubbing around with muggleborns and inferior creatures. It's _pathetic_. The only person who will even speak to you any more is Theo, and that's because he feels _sorry _for you. Do you think we haven't known what you've been up to these last few years, even while we stayed away from you? Everyone knows what a loser you are. Even your own father cut you off before he died and I can see why - you're nothing by a whining, self-indulgent little boy."

"As if you ever had to work for anything - your slut of a mother gave you everything you ever needed!" Draco shouted, boiling red with rage. "You would have been in the same place I was, if you had any guts or conviction."

"Oh, great convictions, Draco," Pansy sneered. "Getting caught as a Death Eater - real brilliant strategy. I would have had _nothing _if I had stuck by you, and you know it."

"You know what, fuck it!" Draco yelled. "You both did me a favor! Good luck keeping each other on a leash. From the way you were drooling over the Blackwells, you both probably have a piece on the side. I guess you saved me from a raging case of syphilis, Blaise, so thanks! Make sure you brush up on your healing spells if you don't want your dick to fall off!"

"Oh, that's rich, coming from you!" Pansy shrieked. "You were the most unfaithful, sex-crazed - no, forget it! I'm _finished _with this. I don't answer to you anymore, Draco. If you haven't moved on in the last six years, _you _have the problem, not us."

"You've got your father's money now - go buy yourself a new girl!" chimed in Blaise.

"Oh, he already has one," Pansy scoffed. "Isn't it obvious? Draco's shagging Granger now, just like he always wanted to!"

"What the hell did you say?" Draco said, switching to deadly calm.

"It was no big secret, Draco," Pansy shrilled. "You were always obsessed with her at Hogwarts - why else would you work for her now? To save house elves? You're going to make me vomit!"

"I hate Hermione Granger, and I hate both of you!"

"The feeling's more than mutual," Blaise returned. "Get the hell out of here, and tell Granger to keep her ugly face out of our house and out of our business. We're not abusing her precious little elves and if any of you fuckwits come back I'm charging you with harassment."

"Don't worry, if I never see your face again it will be too soon. Jasmine! Elliot! We're leaving!"

They returned too quickly to have been anywhere but just outside the living room, a fact made more obvious by the way they refused to meet anyone's eyes.

"Thank you, Mrs. Zabini," Elliot mumbled. "You've been most accommodating, as usual. Jasper is most helpful. I don't think we'll need to return."

Pansy nodded stiffly; Blaise simply glared at the twins.

"Thanks for showing me the ropes," Draco said. "I think I've got the hang of inspecting now, don't I, Pans?"

"Get out, Draco."

"I'd love to." As he started to the door, a thought suddenly hit him. _Oh, Pansy. Nice try. _He turned around slowly, and fixed her with a smile of such malicious glee that she looked worried. Draco watched as Pansy stepped closer to Blaise, withering under Draco's gaze.

"What now, Draco? Do I need to lodge a formal complaint?"

"No, but you might want to owl your attorney. Pansy? Where's Trixie?"

Any color that had been left in Pansy's face faded so quickly she looked like she might faint. She stumbled and grabbed onto Blaise for support.

"I don't know who you're talking about."

"Trixie?" Jasmine asked, frowning. "Who is that?"

"Why, Pansy's elf, of course," Draco answered.

"There's only one elf here, Jasper," Elliot countered. "We don't have a record of any elf named Trixie; not with any family."

"Well, that can only mean one thing," said Draco, his voice dripping with scorn. "Pansy's hidden Trixie away somewhere. I can't believe I forgot about her."

"He's making it up," Pansy said to Elliot. "I don't have another elf. Jasper came with Blaise's family, and my parents still have their elf, Sunny. You've met her."

"We have," said Elliot slowly. "Sunny never said anything about another elf, Draco. Neither did Jasper."

"Well, they wouldn't incriminate their masters, now, would they?" Draco pointed out. "Not even Granger can get them to do that, not if they really fight against it. Believe me, Trixie's around here somewhere. If you've never found her, it's because some abuse can't be covered up."

"That's not - I would never -"

"Come now, Pansy," jeered Draco. "Surely you remember who you're talking to. Tell 'Ellie' how Trixie used to be your favorite punching bag, how you'd get her to punish herself for everything from you breaking a nail to her breathing too heavy in your presence."

"That's enough!" Blaise barked out. "Draco is lying. Unless you want us to contact the Ministry I suggest you take your newest co-worker and get out of here."

"Mr. Zabini, we are very sorry for Draco's actions today," Jasmine said hesitatingly. "Had we known of the bad blood between you, we would never have brought him." She silenced Draco's protest with a raised hand; Draco felt the dismissal in it and knew that he had in fact angered at least Jasmine, if not Elliot as well. "However, you know we must follow through on his accusations. If there is indeed another house elf that we have not been made aware of, you need to tell us right now. If necessary, we will search the house."

"That's ridiculous," Pansy spluttered. "In all the time you've been here, have you ever seen proof of another elf? Why would I hide it away?"

"With all due respect, ma'am," continued Jasmine, "despite our many visits here, rumors have always persisted. We _must _be granted access to this elf."

"Fine," Pansy bit out. "Blaise, I've had enough. Show them to the beastly thing. I daresay we'll be well rid of her."

"Pansy -"

"No. I don't care, Blaise, what's the worst that can happen? We won't be thrown in Azkaban, and you have plenty of money to pay the fine. Let Draco have his hollow little victory. In fact, give her to Draco. We'll see how well he stands up to her pert mouth."

Elliot was shocked. How was it that Draco Malfoy had managed in one afternoon what Hermione had not accomplished in five years? Finally, the Zabini's were going to be cited for house elf abuse and they would be able to save this mysterious Trixie. Mrs. Zabini looked utterly defeated, and Mr. Zabini's gaze was murderous. Also, Draco had just gained a house elf. They did have rights, of course - Trixie could refuse to go with him. Somehow, though, Elliot was sure that would not happen. For some reason, he was sure the elf _would _go with Draco, just as sure as he was that Draco would not refuse her. Man, things sure were fun now that Draco was on board.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Once more with feeling - all is JKR's!**

Draco was hailed as the conquering hero upon returning to the office. Jasmine and Elliot had sent word of his triumph, and along with the rescued Trixie, the four returned in high spirits, Draco literally shaking with victory. Trixie was not as bad off as she might have been, but she had been kept in a small, dark room in the cellar, only called upon when Pansy felt the need to vent her frustrations on somebody. The elf was remarkably cheerful, all things considered; like Dobby before her, she obviously had no affinity for her masters and was not at all sad to go. Pansy had been utterly humiliated as Jasmine and Elliot explained her repercussions. She and Blaise had a 100 galleon fine to pay, month-long, mandatory sensitivity training and weekly follow-up visits. They were allowed to keep Jasper as long as they kept their noses clean; Draco suspected that the compulsory article denouncing them in the _Daily Prophet_ would be enough to keep them both in check in the near future.

He was high on success; he had never in his life been so proud of himself. No Quidditch victory could even come close. He wasn't sure what was going to happen with Trixie, but he was so unexpectedly pleased with her rescue that he was seriously considering taking her on himself after all. _Suck on that, Pansy._ Even Rupert clapped him on the back with a 'good show, mate.'

"Malfoy?" Hermione came out of her office. "Can I speak with you, please?"

"A promotion already, Boss Lady? Egads, what will everyone think? No hard feelings, guys." He grinned around at everyone. He caught Ginger's eye and winked at her; her answering blush was enough to make him think maybe she wasn't so finished with him after all.

"Just come in here." Draco rolled his eyes - it was just like Granger to try to ruin the moment for him. What was the matter - did he not find enough secret elves? He felt his good mood slipping away as he followed her.

Once in her office, Hermione closed the door and addressed Draco seriously. "This was quite a coup, Malfoy. Nice work. I know it couldn't have been easy for you, but we've been after Parkinson and Zabini for quite some time. Sooner or later she might have killed that elf. Thank you."

Draco looked at her in amazement. No scorn? No harsh words? This wasn't the way they worked. "What's the catch?"

"There's no catch, Malfoy. I'm honestly, one hundred percent grateful and impressed. You did amazing work today. I don't think we ever would have known about Trixie if you hadn't remembered her."

Draco was still suspicious. Where was the 'but'? He wasn't going to fall for her crap. "Whatever, Granger. Save the speeches for your minions. This was a chance to get back at Pansy and Blaise, nothing more. I haven't suddenly fallen in love with the little critters."

"I hadn't supposed you had, Malfoy. I still appreciate what you did. Elliot said you handled yourself very well at the Zabini's, even before you remembered the elf. He said you were quite professional."

"I don't need babysitters and spies, Granger," he answered angrily. How dare those little twerps inform on him? So _that's_ why Blackwell had acted so buddy-buddy lately. He was reporting back to Boss Lady. Draco fervently hoped he had said some disgusting things about Granger. _That _would teach her to spy on him. His heart sank. Were they _all_ doing it? Even Ginger and Robin? "Has General Westinghouse been peeping at me, too?"

"For Heaven's sake, Malfoy, that's not what they were doing," Hermione said, exasperated. "I am trying to pay you a compliment; I'm surprised I was able to get the words out, but I'm not surprised by your less than gracious reaction. Far be it for you to act normal. Elliot and Jasmine have not been spying on you; nobody has. You do realize that the entire world, and indeed this office, does not revolve around you, right?"

"What's your point, Granger?"

"My _point_, Malfoy, is that you did a good job. That's all."

He looked at her for a long moment, trying to read past her words, trying to understand her angle. She appeared to have nothing more to say, however, and finally, Draco turned without a word and left her office. His buzz was gone; one more thing Granger had robbed from him. Moments later she rejoined the celebration as well.

"We've got quite a lot of work to do now," Hermione said in a business-like tone. "Trixie, we're very happy to have you here."

"Thank you, Miss Hermione," squeaked the elf. "Trixie is happy to leave Miss Pansy. Trixie is not sad that she is free."

"I'm really glad," said Hermione warmly. "Do you have family or friends you can stay with, Trixie? We have a lot of programs available, and a list of places that would love to employ a free elf. However, if you have -"

"Trixie can stay with me," Draco said abruptly. "We have plenty of room."

His words were greeted with stunned silence. Although Elliot and Jasmine had heard Pansy tell Trixie to go with Draco, they had not thought either party would actually follow her words. As a free elf, Trixie could do whatever she wanted. Like Dobby, most free, rescued elves chose to live and work at Hogwarts, although some of them went to work for new families. No one who worked for S.P.E.W. actually had any house elves that lived or worked with them; even Violet had a separate residence.

"I don't know if that's -"

"You wouldn't have to work, of course," Draco interrupted Hermione. "You'd be a guest. You already know me and Theo. I thought it might be more comfortable for you until you get settled." What was he thinking? Did he really need an annoying elf underfoot; never mind he hadn't checked with Theo first. He'd agree to it, of course; anything that would endear Theo to Granger was probably good in Theo's book. Draco had an inkling her reaction was making him act as well. _You're not the only saint around here, Granger._

Trixie beamed at Draco and nodded her head vigorously. "Trixie is happy to accept, Mr. Draco."

"Right then, that's settled," said Draco, clapping his hands together. "Granger, I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I ducked out early, right? I need to get Trixie settled." Before she could argue, Draco took the elf by the hand and apparated back to Theo's house.

"Hey, Draco, who's your friend?" Theo was, as usual, sprawled out on the couch in front of the fire. Honestly, the man did less work than a statue. Draco wondered idly if alarms sounded when he came home, so that Theo could artfully arrange himself for Draco's benefit, then decided that would probably take too much effort on Theo's part.

"Theo, you remember Trixie, right? She's just been liberated."

"Ah, so Pansy and Blaise were everything you hoped for, right?" Theo laughed. "Welcome, Trixie."

"Thank you, Mr. Theo," said Trixie. "Trixie is not seeing Mr. Theo and Mr. Draco for many years. Trixie is happy to be here."

"We're happy to have you," Theo said. "I assume Trixie is staying with us, now, since you've obviously rescued her from the horrors of Zabini life?"

"That's right," said Draco. "Deplorable conditions there, Theo mate, you would have been scandalized. Come, Trixie, I'll show you to your room. And remember, no working. You're our guest."

Theo watched them go in amusement. Leave it to Draco to come home with a house elf. Theo knew that Draco had not been a good master to his own elf, Dobby. Not abusive, per se, but Draco had ordered Dobby around until the poor thing was exhausted, and though Theo didn't think Draco had ever personally struck Dobby, he certainly didn't discourage Dobby from punishing himself. Theo remembered witnessing Trixie's abuse at the hands of Pansy when they were younger; he was surprised that Trixie's existence had been kept secret from spew all this time. If he had given it half a thought, he probably would have remembered her himself. In truth, Theo has never been particularly kind to house elves either; the only reason he didn't have one is that his old elf had killed himself when his mother died out of solidarity. Theo hadn't been all that sad to see him go; it seemed perfectly natural at the time that the elf should behave in such a way.

Theo didn't think like that anymore; like many "old fashioned" purebloods, the war had changed his ideology somewhat. Still, he had no real affection for house elves, and figured this was just a way for Draco to get back at Blaise and Pansy. Pretty hilarious, when you got right down to it. They deserved everything they got, as far as Theo was concerned. It couldn't hurt his own standing with Granger, either, if he made nice with Trixie.

Theo assumed that Granger's reaction was actually the main reason Draco had brought Trixie home; when he thought about it, Theo decided Pansy and Blaise were probably secondary. These days, everything Draco did revolved in some way around Granger. Theo sighed. Maybe Hermione wasn't meant for him, after all.

XXXX

"You should have seen him, Ginny, it was a disgusting display," Hermione fumed. Dinner was at Ron's house that night, and Hermione had been raging nonstop about Malfoy since the moment she walked in the door. "He doesn't care one iota about that elf."

"What do you care, Hermione?" Ron mumbled around his dinner. God, he was sick of talking about Malfoy. At first, he had been truly concerned for Hermione's safety. Now, he was just bored with the whole situation. Malfoy wasn't going to hurt anyone - he wanted that money too much. So couldn't they just forget about him? "He still saved her, right?"

"Are you taking his side?" Hermione shrieked, incensed.

"No, of course not," Ron hastened, swallowing a huge bite with difficulty. "But you said yourself he rescued the elf. You said you even thanked him for it. I'll never take his side, not ever, but I don't really understand what you're on about right now."

"She's on about the fact that Malfoy is a git," said Harry. "That's _always_ what she's on about. And she's right." Harry was still irritated by Draco meeting Teddy the previous day. He had been inclined to believe that Malfoy was mostly harmless, and that Hermione was in no real danger from him. He hadn't exactly changed his mind, but actually seeing Malfoy at Hermione's office had been difficult. It made him feel guilty that he and Ron had not been popping in more often to make sure Hermione was all right.

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione said. "That of course is the point. Sure, I'm happy that he saved Trixie. But he was so smug about it - and telling her to stay with him and Nott - I mean really!"

"Oh, who cares what he does?" Ginny said. "Hermione, you said yourself you wanted to get along with him. This should be the perfect opportunity to bury the hatchet."

"What?" Ron and Harry sputtered in unison.

"When was this?" Ron demanded. "I thought you two were enemies until death."

"We are," Hermione said simply. "I admit, I did at one point think it was possible for us to work peaceably together. That was before; today just reaffirmed that the more time I spend with him, the more annoying he becomes."

"Well, I think you should be happy he found that elf," Ginny said. "Plus, this gives you an excuse to go to his house."

"Why on earth would she want to go to his house?" Harry asked.

"Not to see him, obviously," Ginny told her husband. "To see Theodore Nott." Hermione had confided in Ginny about her possible interest in Theo. Ginny thought it was a perfect idea. Lord knew it was _way _past time for Hermione to move on from Ron. What better than a fling with a sexy, only slightly dangerous ex-Slytherin? Who cared if he was friends with Malfoy? That just gave Hermione one more way to irritate her "enemy until death."

"_That _bloke again?" Harry asked, incredulous. "So you _are _seeing him!"

"No, I'm not," Hermione said defensively.

"You better not," Ron warned her. "He's a Slytherin, Hermione. I won't stand for it."

"Oh, you won't, won't you?" Hermione said dangerously, her eyes narrowed. "I wasn't aware you could tell me what to do anymore, _Ronald_. In case you've forgotten, _you _broke up with _me_. With no warning. After four and a half years. _And _you sniff around Robin right in front of me, despite the fact that she's my friend and co-worker. So I can date Snape's corpse as far as you're concerned and you can't say a bloody thing about it!"

Hermione -"

"Don't 'Hermione' me, Harry Potter. You can mind your own business, too, while you're at it. I expect you guys to bash Malfoy with me, but I do not expect you to tell me what to do. Ginny, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Harry, Ron - go fuck yourselves. Good night!"

**A/N I've been a bit off with replying to reviews for the last few chapters. I really appreciate each and every review and will try to get better. Thanks for reading! **


	13. Chapter 13

Almost three weeks later, Hermione still wasn't speaking to Harry or Ron, nor would she talk to Theo. She had ignored every message he sent and had pitched the chocolates he owled over as well. Ginny had tried to intervene, but Hermione steadfastly refused to speak to either one of them, so Ginny gave up after the third try.

Irrationally, Robin was also incurring her wrath; Hermione would only speak to her when absolutely necessary, employing clipped tones and stony stares. She knew she was being ridiculous, but every time she looked at Robin she thought about her conversation with Harry and Ron. In fact, everyone in the office was getting her bad side; she was abrupt, bossy and generally unpleasant to be around. The only one happy with the situation was Draco; he thought it was high time she exposed herself for the nasty harpy he knew her to be. He ate up every bitter bon mot she tossed his way, and performed the menial assignments she gave him with enthusiasm. To him, it meant he was finally getting the better of her.

"Malfoy, did you finish that report I gave you this morning?" she barked at him Friday afternoon, emerging from her office.

"Sure thing, Boss Lady," he replied. "I sent it over to the Minister with Hector. He's already brought me back a reply."

"Why didn't you bring it to me?"

"Why, you looked quite busy," he grinned at her. "You told me not to interrupt you under any circumstances. Don't you remember? You were very stern about it. Very McGonagall-esque. Quite scary, really. By the way, Rupert's been waiting for you for the last half hour."

"He could have come in!"

"Under _any circumstances_, Granger," Draco reminded her cheerily. "I follow orders, don't I? Can't have anarchy in the office, now can we?"

"Malfoy."

"Yes, Granger? Do you want me to send him in?"

"Yes, _God_," she huffed. "And stop being such a wiseass and give me Kingsley's reply, will you?"

Draco took a page out of Elliot's book and gave her a jaunty salute. Before she could yell at him again, he was out the door and ushering Rupert in while handing Hermione the Minister's letter. "Your funeral, pal," Draco told him as he shut the door behind him.

"Well?" Hermione snapped.

Rupert blinked, taken aback. Hermione had been in a hellish mood for awhile, but this was the first time she had ever been so short with him. He squared his shoulders and strengthened his resolve. "Hermione, no offense, but _what _is your problem?"

Hermione opened her mouth to give Rupert a piece of her mind and promptly burst into tears. Alarmed, he ran to her side, conjuring a box of tissues for her as he knelt beside her.

"I - I d-hon't know," she sobbed. "I just h-hate Malfoy, and I'm m-had at Harry and R-ron. It's not Rob-bin's fault if Ron likes her and I-I'm t-taking it out on her. And I d-hon't kn-know if I really like N-nott, or if I'm just trying to make M-malfoy mad." She collapsed on his shoulder as he awkwardly patted her on the back, wishing he had let Ariadne be the one to confront Hermione like she had wanted.

"Hermione, stop crying, please," Rupert begged.

"I'm so-horry, Rupert, I can't help it!"

"Well, let it out, then."

Hermione stayed on his shoulder for several moments, finally calming down a bit. She knew she should feel embarrassed for breaking down at work like that, but in truth she felt better.

"Why don't I make you some tea?" Rupert suggested, grasping at straws.

"Tea doesn't solve everything," she gulped, rising from his shoulder and wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "Will you just send Robin in, please?"

"Of course," he said, grateful for an out. Crying women he did not do, and the last thing he wanted to hear about was some bizarre love triangle. Also, it still struck him as odd that after all this time Hermione hated Draco. Even he was starting to warm to the fellow. Why did she _really_ hire him in the first place?

A few moments later Robin knocked on the door and Hermione called her in. She took one look at Hermione's tear-streaked face and her recent anger vanished.

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered.

"I know, sweetie," Robin said, coming to sit beside her. "What did Malfoy do to get you so riled up at everyone this time?"

"Actually, I'm mad at Harry and Ron," Hermione admitted. "They gave me grief about Theodore Nott, even though _nothing _is going on! I haven't even talked to him since we had lunch."

"You haven't talked to _anyone _since then, and it's been over two weeks. A bit long to be carrying on like this."

"You're right. But I got mad at Harry and Ron, and that made me mad at you, too."

"I don't understand."

"It's not your fault, Robin," Hermione assured her. "I just... I get sick of Ron mooning over you all the time, especially when he is simultaneously telling me to stay away from another man."

"Oh."

"I'm really sorry; I know I behaved in an unacceptable manner."

"Hermione, I would never go after Ron," Robin said. It was difficult for her to say that; Robin had in fact been interested in Ron for some time. He was funny, cute, successful and brave; qualities that made him very attractive to her. He was not worth her friendship with Hermione, but it did make her sad that she could not explore his interest in her. "I barely even see him."

"Robin, I know that," Hermione said. "And furthermore, I don't actually have any right to expect that from you. I'm not still in love with Ron, and you'd be really good for him. It just hurts that he's moved on and I haven't. I don't like Harry and Ron telling me what to do. I know they want to protect me, and I appreciate them, but I already have one father, you know? Still, I don't need to take that out on everyone else."

"We all do that sometimes, Hermione. So this has nothing to do with Draco for a change?"

"It has everything to do with him!" Hermione wailed. "I can't think straight with him here; I'm constantly on edge and ready to lash out. And who the hell expected him to actually be good at his job? He even kept your filing system for the love of God! I can't get down on him for anything because he does everything right! He saved that elf!"

"Hermione, listen to yourself. You should be happy Draco rescued Trixie and is doing well here."

"I am happy Trixie is safe," Hermione allowed. "Of course I am. God knows I've wanted to take down that cow Pansy Parkinson since we were kids, too. I know that shouldn't be my focus, but I'd be lying if I said otherwise."

"It's okay, Hermione. She's a bitch."

Hermione gave her a watery smile. "She is, isn't she? I just wish I could get over this Malfoy thing. I thought it would get easier, but it really hasn't. I'm stuck with him for the next eleven months, and I have to watch him bamboozle everyone. Even you call him Draco!"

"That's his name, Hermione," Robin said wearily. "I know you don't like him, I know why and I don't blame you. Hell, everyone in the free world knows you don't like each other, despite the face you put on for the public. I'm not saying you don't have good reason, but you cannot go on like this. He's here; you have to work with him."

"I tried, remember? I told him I wanted us to work together, and be civil and he basically told me to go screw myself. It really bothers me that everyone else now seems to like him so much."

"Don't let's exaggerate," said Robin. "I tolerate him because we work together. He's perfectly pleasant to everyone but you and can be rather funny; the girls like him because he's cute and flirts, and Elliot likes him because he's another guy. I think Rupert feels the same way about him that I do, although it's hard to tell sometimes. Don't forget, Hermione, that he _has _to do his job or he loses his inheritance. I think that makes him go the extra mile."

"I guess. It just feels like everyone's taking his side."

"There's no question of sides, Hermione," Robin said. "I'll always be on your side, but we both have to work with Draco, and the office does not benefit from your 'World's Biggest Bitch' impression."

Hermione snorted. "I suppose I have been rather awful the last couple of weeks."

"Pansy Parkinson Zabini worthy, some might say."

"Oh no!" Hermione laughed. "We can't have that!" Hermione wiped the last of the tears from her eyes and rose from her desk. Still chuckling, she left her office and called everyone into the conference room.

"So," she started, a little uneasily. No one looked particularly friendly. "I've been unbearable the last few weeks and I heartily apologize. I know you've all been working like crazy and I'm really sorry I've been such a nightmare."

"PMS city, mate, " Draco whispered to Elliot, who snorted and elbowed him in the ribs.

"In the next week or so Robin, Malfoy and I will get to work recruiting new people, and we'll also plan our first Quidditch match. I know you've all been dying to begin."

"Sounds perfect," Ariadne chirped. "Everyone's allowed to be off once in a while, Hermione. Even the boss lady."

Hermione cringed at Ariadne's use of Malfoy's "pet name" for her; she didn't miss his smirk, either. Ignoring him, she continued, "We'll finally set up the separate departments for the different magical creatures we'll be helping. I've been talking about this for over month now and have done next to nothing, so I think it's high time. Perhaps we can have some sort of function to raise awareness; coupled with the Quidditch I think our profile is about to get even higher."

"Lovely," said Ginger. "This is exactly the thing you need to publicize Draco, too, don't you think? No offense, Draco, but I know your image still needs a bit of polishing, doesn't it? I've been spreading the word about your rescue of Trixie, but we need to do even more to show you're carrying out your father's wishes for increased magical cooperation."

"Something like that," Hermione said. _By all means, let's make this all about stupid Malfoy._ "Anyway, since I've been a bitch and it's Friday afternoon, you can all take off early. I'll see you bright and early Monday morning."

Her words were most welcome; after the miserable two weeks they had all had, everyone was itching to get a jump start on the weekend. They all started packing up immediately and in moments the office was empty of all save Hermione and Draco.

"Nice speech, _Boss Lady_," he said. "I especially liked the part where Ginger praised me, and you admitted you were a big fat bitch. Very inspiring."

"Lovely," she sneered. "So now I'm fat on top of everything else. Let's see, I have cave woman hair; I'm a dirty, stupid mudblood; I'm horrendously ugly and apparently _fat _as well. You do charm the ladies, don't you?"

"Oh, I suppose you're not fat, Granger," Draco snarked at her. "Horrendous is a bit of an overstatement, too. The rest of it, well..."

"Be gone, Malfoy, before I drop a house on you."

"What?"

"Muggle reference," she replied. "Just go home."

"Your wish is my command." Bowing deeply, he disapparated, leaving her staring morosely into space. After a few moments, she made a decision, one that had been swirling in her brain all day. Calling Hector, she hastily scribbled a note and sent it out with the owl.

_Theo -_

_I've been unforgivably rude. Can I make it up to you with dinner tonight?_

_ Hermione_

Smiling to herself, she awaited his reply. In less than twenty minutes she had his answer, along with directions to his house.

_I've banished Draco. Come over here now._

His message made her heart beat a little faster, and she suddenly couldn't wait to see him._ Time to put your money where your mouth is, Hermione. _Hermione rummaged through her office and found a spare dress she had stashed in case of an emergency. Quickly changing, she pulled her hair up and made sure her makeup was presentable. _Screw Malfoy. I look good._

She _still _wasn't completely sure if she was just trying to piss off Malfoy, and now Harry and Ron as well, or if she really liked Theo. Still, there was no denying that he was handsome and intriguing. It had been a long time since any man had expressed interest in her. It couldn't hurt to examine that a little, right?


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Theo greeted her at the door; he was not affecting his casual stance for a change, but looked rather excited to see her.

"I was hoping you'd get over it," he said, smiling and ushering her into the house.

"Over what?"

"Whatever it was that was keeping you from me. I'm glad you're here; I've got dinner ready in the dining room for us."

"That was fast," she understated, feeling flustered. He looked very handsome, and his home was amazing. Hermione was somewhat out of her depth. She could not remember the last time she had been at - _gasp!_ - a man's house by herself. It made her feel very young and nervous. She knew she was being silly, and that Ginny and Robin would never let her hear the end of it if they knew how she was acting, but something about Theo set her off.

"I'm a whiz in the kitchen. Trixie wanted to help, but I wouldn't let her. I thought it might be a little bit inappropriate."

She nodded at his thoughtfulness. Hopefully she would get a chance to talk to the elf later. "Where did you send Malfoy?"

"Far, far away," Theo stated. "Actually, he said he was already going to a pub with Rupert and Elliot. I was supposed to go with them, but I begged off when I got your owl."

"Traitors, the lot of them," Hermione said, following Theo into the dining room. "I know he's your friend, and Elliot is young and impressionable, but why did Rupert have to turn on me? I thought he was anti-Malfoy, too."

"No one's turning on you, Hermione. Don't you want your co-workers to get along?"

"That doesn't mean they have to hang out all the time," she grumped.

"They're just going out for drinks."

"And next is the We Hate Granger Club," Hermione grumped.

"Don't be silly. I know you had no choice in hiring him, Hermione, but this is the best thing that could have happened to Draco. After this short amount of time, his reputation is already improving. He's making friends besides me, he's meeting new people and he's doing good work. He'd never admit it, but he's happier than he has been in years, and I'm really grateful to you."

Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes. She understood Theo's point of view - he was Draco's friend, after all - but she really didn't want to talk about how hiring Draco was improving his life while wrecking hers.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. Obviously you don't want to talk about Draco."

"No, I really don't. That's okay, though."

"Let's make a deal. I won't talk about Draco, and you won't bore me with tales of Brave Potter and Weasley."

"I'm not exactly speaking to Harry and Ron at the moment, so that shouldn't be a problem," Hermione told him.

"Okay, I'm intrigued despite myself," Theo said. "Why not?"

"They don't approve of our friendship," Hermione answered him, blushing scarlet.

"Friendship?" asked Theo, raising his eyebrows and moving close to her. "Are we friends?"

"I'd like to be," she said shyly, looking up at him.

"Me too," he said, moving her toward a chair. "There's no sense in letting people keep us from getting to know one another better. School was a long time ago - why hold on to old grudges? I had a really great time at our lunch, Hermione."

"So did I," she said honestly.

"Then it's settled," Theo said, clapping his hands and sitting down across from her. "Did you have a chance to work on your werewolf initiatives?"

"Not really," Hermione admitted. "I've been busy being unreasonable the last couple weeks instead."

"Yes, Draco did mention something like that," Theo stated. "He rather enjoyed it, actually. But I remember the rules. No more Draco talk. What is your next step in terms of magical creatures?"

"This week we're going to expand. We're going to hire some new people, and I'm going to speak with the Ministry about veela, goblins, mermaids and centaurs. I think they'll be our first focus. As per your suggestion, werewolves will be hush hush. But my ultimate goal is to make it completely illegal to discriminate against werewolves. It should be no more a means than blood status, don't you agree?"

"I do," Theo nodded, "although as we've discussed, not many do. Still, I think you're doing very important work, Hermione. I insist on throwing a ball for you all - that gets people's attention."

"No, I couldn't - "

"I said I insist. I'll speak to Ariadne about it - she works with Ginger and Robin in fund raising, right?"

"You know a lot, don't you?" Hermione observed.

"Work is basically all Dra - the dreaded "D" word talks about."

"Well, it doesn't have to be all _we _talk about," Hermione said boldly.

"No, it doesn't," Theo agreed. "Eat. Drink. Chat."

So she did. Hermione found once again that Theo was extremely easy to talk to. He was funny in a quiet way - so different from Ron's exuberance and Draco's sarcasm - and he listened well. He asked her probing questions and seemed genuinely interested in what she had to say. They talked about her muggle upbringing, her early work at the Ministry and her desire to travel to different wizarding communities. He talked little about his own childhood, but Hermione knew his father had been a Death Eater and thought it may not be appropriate to inquire further. Theo himself didn't seem to have the inclination to work - he said he liked the life of leisure. Although Hermione could not relate, she had to agree that it suited him. After dinner they moved to the couch in front of his fireplace.

"I wish we could have been friends at Hogwarts, Hermione," Theo said. "I know we were both different then, but it's a shame Slytherins and Gryffindors hated each other so much. I had Ravenclaw friends. Hufflepuff, too. I think Draco would have killed me if I had ever expressed interest in our being friends, though. He was sort of in charge of us all back then, and the only person he hated more than you was Potter. Actually, it was a toss-up, depending on the day, but I'm sure you know that. I assume the feelings were mutual, too."

"I don't know why you followed him around."

"That same reason you and Weasley followed Potter around. Draco was the boss."

"Harry wasn't the boss of me," Hermione said, annoyed.

"Okay, maybe not the _boss_. But Draco was top dog as far as Slytherin was concerned."

"Too bad for you guys."

"Well, he doesn't tell me who to be friends with now," Theo said.

"He can't afford to, you're all he has left," Hermione countered.

"Perhaps," Theo allowed. "But Draco _is_ a good friend to me. I don't like Weasley and Potter, but I imagine they're pretty good to you for the most part, right?"

"For the most part."

"Well, there you go." Theo sat back on the couch and studied her intently. "No, I don't suppose anyone _has _ever been the boss of you, have they?"

She blushed again and shook her head.

"Why didn't it work out between you and Weasley?" he asked, suddenly changing the subject.

Hermione started, extremely taken aback by the question. "Um..."

"I know, it's personal. I'm just curious."

"No one reason, really," she said. "We'd been friends for so long... We were really happy and in love for awhile, but our personalities just conflict. We always used to fight. I always thought it was just because we couldn't admit how we really felt about one another, but when we were together, we still fought like crazy. I was willing to put up with it because I loved him and I thought we could make it work. He had other ideas."

"He ended things?" Theo asked, surprised. He had always assumed it was the other way around. He reached up and absentmindedly began playing with her hair. It was as soft as he had always imagined.

"Yes," Hermione said softly, very aware of his hands on her. "He was right, I guess."

"Are you still in love with him?"

"No. I miss what we had sometimes. I love him like a friend, of course. We still get jealous, I think. I don't really like him going after Robin. He certainly wasn't too thrilled with the idea of me seeing you."

"Well, that's not really up to him, is it?" Theo said, leaning towards her.

Hermione closed her eyes, leaned forward to meet him and -

"What the hell is this?"

Hermione jumped away from Theo as if she'd been scalded. Draco was standing in the entrance to the living room, looking murderous. His face was red with the alcohol he'd consumed that evening; Hermione could smell the booze on him from her position on the couch. He was looking at her - not Theo, just her - as if he wanted to kill her. Despite herself, she felt a shiver of fear.

"Draco," Theo said, trying to diffuse the situation. "You're home earlier than I thought you would be."

"Apparently not as early as I should have been, though," Draco answered, slightly slurring his words and keeping his eyes on Hermione. "Looks like Boss Lady was about to lose her virtue. Maybe I did get home just in time."

"Malfoy!" Hermione jumped from the couch, all her fear replaced with anger. She stomped over until she was standing toe to toe with him. "Listen, you little freak show. I don't care how many firewhiskeys you drowned yourself in tonight. You can't talk to me like that!"

"We're not at work, Granger," he snarled at her. "You can't fire me for calling you a whore in my own house." She started as if he'd slapped her, enraged by his use of that word. For the first time, he really sounded like he _meant_ it.

"Actually, it's my house," Theo interjected. "And I'll thank you to stop with the name calling. You're drunk, Draco. Go sleep it off."

"Isn't that what you two were about to do?" Draco sneered.

"Draco, that's enough!"

"It's more than enough," Hermione stated, regaining her composure. "I'll see you later, Theo. I hope you have a killer hangover tomorrow, Malfoy, and I also hope you shove yourself up your own ass, but you were never much of a wizard, now were you?" Without another look at either of them, Hermione slammed out of the door and apparated home.

She was confused as well as angry. Malfoy had been teasing her quite a bit about Theo over the last few weeks, and while he was his typical disgusting self about it, he had never acted overly bothered about the possibility of them becoming romantic. If anything, Hermione thought it would give him more hold over her. So what was his problem?

Her thoughts were echoed by Theo.

"What the fuck, Draco?" he demanded angrily. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Draco shouted back at him. "You were practically shagging _Granger_!"

"God, Draco, we didn't even kiss, don't exaggerate. We talked about this - you've known I liked her."

"I didn't think you were serious about that," Draco protested.

"I told you over and over again that I was interested. Never once did I say 'Just kidding, mate!' and never _once_ did you indicate that you thought I was joking. You knew I wasn't."

"You know how much I hate her."

"I don't think that's actually the problem here," Theo observed, narrowing his eyes at Draco and stepping towards him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I've seen you act like this once before, Draco, and it had nothing to do with a woman you _hated_."

"_What_?"

"You had this same reaction when you caught Blaise with Pansy," Theo noted. Things were becoming quite clear to him. "You want Hermione for yourself, don't you? All this talk about how much you hate her, all this bickering the two of you do - it's rubbish. You want her. I was just teasing you before, but that's it, isn't it? Why didn't you just say so in the first place and save us both a lot of trouble? I don't think she'll have you, frankly, but go right ahead and try."

"You're raving," said Draco, appalled. "I do not want Granger - how many times do I have to tell you that? I just can't stand to actually watch my best friend with that disgusting mudblood."

"You don't mean that, Draco. I know you didn't mean to use that word again."

"I did mean it," Draco snapped. But did he really? It had been awhile since he had thought of Granger as a mudblood. It didn't mean he liked her - far from it. Still, if he was honest, he no longer exactly thought of her as inferior.

"Draco, you're drunk," Theo said. "And you are saying things you don't mean. I love you, and I am willing to forgive you. If you don't want me dating Hermione, fine, I won't. Nice of you to go ahead and let me start to like her, but what the hell ever. But if you want to keep your job and your inheritance you will shape the fuck up. Monday morning you need to apologize to Hermione and you need to get your act together."

"I'm not apologizing to that bitch."

"She's not a bitch and I don't want to hear another word like that come out of your mouth, not while you're living with me. And before you go stomping off and packing your things, _listen_ for a minute. I don't want you to leave; I want you to grow up. You can't afford to lose this job, Draco, and she will only tolerate so much. Sleep it off. Thanks for ruining my date. I'm going to bed."

Draco was left staring after him: drunk, angry and more than a little sorry.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**

As usual, Hermione was in a foul mood when she entered her office Monday morning. After the debacle at Theo's house, he had come to her flat on Saturday to apologize and "talk." He told her that despite his feelings for her, it was "maybe not a good idea for them to date at the present." His friendship with Draco was too important, and Hermione's relationship with Draco was too volatile. He claimed that he still wanted to work with S.P.E.W. on her werewolf initiatives, but that anything more was out of the question "for now."

Hermione understood – she really did – but it gave her one more reason to be angry with Malfoy. It wasn't as if Hermione had been head over heels in love with Theodore Nott, but she did like him and she would have liked the opportunity to get to know him better. Maybe it would have worked and maybe it wouldn't, but now they did not get the chance. She certainly wasn't going to wait around for Malfoy to "allow" it. She wouldn't have expected Theo to pick her over his friend, but she hadn't expected Malfoy to react the way he did, either.

And what in the name of Merlin was she supposed to _do_ about Malfoy? Did she act like nothing had happened? It wasn't as if she had been bubbling over with warm feelings for him before this, but how could she ignore this latest slight? True, he had been drunk, but that didn't excuse his behavior. Although she was used to being abused by him, Friday night had felt different. If things didn't change he was going to push her completely over the edge.

She was the first to arrive that morning, thankfully: no sign of Malfoy or anybody else. She could use a few moments to get her wits about her before she had to face him again. As soon as she sat down at her desk, though, an enormous bouquet of flowers appeared. Startled, she jumped up from her seat at the same moment Draco stepped into her office.

"They're from me," he said sheepishly. "They're snapdragons – get it?"

"Not really. Why on earth have you given me flowers? Are they poisonous? Are they going to strangle or eat me?"

"No, they're an apology," Draco admitted. The words almost hurt coming out of his mouth. "I still hate you, though, Granger."

"Likewise," Hermione concurred, utterly bemused.

"I know I sort of crossed the line Friday night," Draco said, rubbing the back of his neck and staring at the ceiling. "I was drunk and reacted poorly. I broke the rules of our merry little war. I don't like you and I do like fighting with you, Granger, but I am going to stop making statements about your questionable virtue, whether we're at work or not. Or at least I'll try."

"How nice," said Hermione dryly.

"Anyway, Theo reamed me out and demanded I make some sort of grand gesture. It doesn't get much grander than this. I never even gave Pansy flowers. Just don't tell anyone they're from me, okay? I'd never live it down."

"Okay," she said. "Then I suppose I accept, however coerced you may have been." Despite herself, Hermione immediately felt better about the situation. She knew she shouldn't let him off the hook so lightly, but she had always been sort of a sucker for flowers. She loved snapdragons, too. It didn't change the way she felt about him, but maybe he was finally coming around to her way of thinking. A peaceful relationship really was best for the office. At least he was trying a little bit.

"That's the spirit, Boss Lady," said Draco, suddenly grinning. "Show the world how gracious you can be."

"By that rationale, you have to put forth a little more effort in convincing the outside world you don't hate me or S.P.E.W."

"I don't hate spew anymore," Draco said, surprising himself. "The job's okay, besides you, and I really liked taking Trixie away from Pansy. She's a good elf – way better than that wanker Dobby."

"Good," Hermione said, equally surprised and ignoring the slight on Dobby. "I'm glad you see some value in your job. As for me, as long as we only hate each other in private, we'll be fine. If we can upgrade to dislike, we'll be doing even better."

"I've been good with the masses," Draco stated. "I didn't say one mean thing about you to Rupert or Elliot the other night, and I was pretty tossed. Okay, we did laugh a little bit about your hair –"

"_Malfoy_."

"But that's it," he finished. "And that's not exactly new, is it? They were doing that long before I got here. So I guess what I'm saying is I'm willing to give this peace stuff a real shot this time. You were right - we are stuck together, right?"

"Do my ears and eyes deceive me?" Robin asked incredulously, coming into the room behind Draco. "Surely Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are not sharing kind words? My two favorite boxing opponents, actually _getting along_? Shock, gasp."

"Now, you know better than that, General Westinghouse," Draco said. "It's just a master and subordinate meeting – I'm sure you remember them from when you were a worthless peon like me."

"Vaguely," Robin said. "I always curtsied when I was finished speaking, though."

"I'll see if I can work that in."

"Robin, I'm glad you're here," Hermione said. "I want to start advertising for new employees this week. I want to hire about ten new people."

"That many?"

"Yes, then we can spread them out to have one or two per magical creature," Hermione answered. "Everyone will have to pitch in to train them, but I think that's a doable number."

"The newbies will outnumber us," Draco protested. He didn't want a bunch of young upstarts swooping in and pretending they knew best.

"Malfoy, you haven't even been here three months,' Hermione said, exasperated. "You hardly count as a lifer. These 'newbies' will be here long after you've left."

"Well, still," he said, both embarrassed and irritated by her comment. "I want it known that I have seniority. And as your assistant, it's probably going to be my job to lead everyone around by the ear for awhile. I know how to do my job – I just want to make sure they know theirs."

Robin winked at him. "Don't worry, Draco, we'll make sure everyone knows how important and scary you are."

"That's all I ask."

"Robin, can you and Veronica get the advertisement together this morning, and then I'll finalize it this afternoon?"

"Let me in on that," Draco said.

"Why?" asked Hermione suspiciously.

"I may not care what happens after I'm gone, but I do care what happens while I'm still here," Draco answered. "If you put Veronica and the General on this we're liable to end up with a search for Britain's Most Eligible Wizard."

"How can we when he's right in front of me?" Robin teased, eliciting a groan from Hermione. "We could use your input, though, as long as you keep those sexist comments to a minimum."

"Fine," Hermione agreed. "Just let me read it before you send it out – Lord knows what Malfoy will try to slip in. More pervy veela talk, probably."

Robin curtsied in response. Draco laughed out loud while Hermione glared at the two of them again.

"Dirty stinking turncoats, all of them," she mumbled under her breath, annoyed once more that Robin and Draco were getting along so well. Despite what Robin had told her, Hermione could tell she wasn't just "tolerating" him. Robin liked Draco, period, and the feeling was obviously reciprocated. How had they won each other over so fast? She prayed that Robin would never stoop to liking him romantically; maybe it was time to finally let Ron have a shot. She had to keep Robin safe, right?

"Hermione, those flowers are pretty!" Robin said, noticing them for the first time. "Who got them for you?"

"Theo," Draco said quickly, shooting Hermione a warning look. "They're a thank you for letting him do volunteer work for spew. Theo's reputation is almost as shot as mine is, so he can use the good publicity, too. The only thing that keeps him halfway respectable is all of his money. That's why my stock's going to rise at the end of the year."

"That was thoughtful of him," Robin said. "They're really nice, Hermione, you'll have to find some way to thank him."

"Mm hmm," she said noncommittally. If Draco wanted to make up stories, that was fine with her. She didn't look forward to fending off more questions about Theo, but she supposed that would have happened anyway.

"So, Robin, do you want to get started?" asked Draco, trying to change the subject. "Veronica will be here pretty soon. Let's get breakfast for everyone; I work better on a full stomach and Veronica's about half useless without coffee."

"That's decent of you, Malfoy," Hermione stated. "After I finalize it we've got some work to do together this afternoon, okay?"

"And here I was worried you wouldn't be getting along," a new voice said. Narcissa Malfoy and Mr. Pembroke were standing in the doorway; Narcissa looked appraisingly at them all while Mr. Pembroke wore an expression of wariness.

"Mother? What are you doing here?"

"I've come to extend an olive branch, Draco," his mother said. "You've been completely ridiculous in ignoring my owls."

"I've been busy," Draco said defensively. "New job, remember?"

"Yes, and I've heard so many wonderful things about it that I just had to come and see for myself. Mr. Pembroke, of course, wanted to check to make sure you are both fulfilling the stipulations of Lucius's will."

"He's still here, isn't he?" Hermione said flatly. Mrs. Malfoy never failed to intimidate her; at the same time, she hated to look weak in front of the woman.

"So polite as always, Miss Granger," Narcissa remarked, sweeping her over with a look. "I do hope Draco is behaving himself. Snapdragons? How lovely! Those are Draco's favorites, you know."

Robin raised her eyebrows at this remark but said nothing; she did note the twin blushes on Hermione's and Draco's cheeks, though.

"Mother, as nice as it is to see you, what are you really doing here?"

"I've come to get involved in your little cause," Narcissa answered. "It was obviously important to your father, and now it's important to me as well. I'm going to throw you all a ball."

"A ball?" Draco repeated.

"Yes, dear, pay attention. Oh, no need to protest, Miss Granger, I've already cleared it with Theodore. He and I will be working together on this little soiree. We'll hold the celebration at the Manor, of course, and invite all of wizarding society, as well as Ministry bigwigs. It'll be just the thing to "get the word out" as they say."

"Mrs. Malfoy, this is extremely generous of you, but I don't think -"

"I insist, Miss Granger," Narcissa said. "Lucius was very generous and I think the least you could do is accept my hospitality."

Hermione looked desperately at Robin, who shrugged, and Draco, who avoided her eyes. She sighed heavily. Who knew so many Slytherins would be clamoring to throw her a party? "Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy; that will be lovely."

"Wonderful!" Narcissa exclaimed. "Come, Silas, I think you can see for yourself that everything is going swimmingly. Honestly, Lucius must have known what he was doing after all. Draco, I expect you and Theodore to come for dinner tomorrow night. Miss Granger, I'll be in touch." She swept out the door, followed closely and puppy-like by Mr. Pembroke.

"Well," Robin said. "That was unexpected."

"I'm being over-run with Malfoys," Hermione stated. "Lord, what did I ever do to deserve this?"

"Oh, sod off, Granger," Draco snapped. "Let her throw you a stupid party. Then you'll be rid of her. It's not going to kill you to dress up a little bit."

"I said she could do it, didn't I?" Hermione barked back, coming out from behind her desk and facing Draco. "You could use a little grooming yourself, snake boy. Better ask mummy to set out your nicest dress robes. Or better yet, get Theo to do it for you. The two of you are practically married anyway. Is he going to be your date?"

"He's not going to be yours, now is he?" Draco challenged.

"Children!" Robin yelled, stepping between them. "Honestly! That has to be the shortest peace in the history of time. So Mrs. Malfoy is holding us a ball – why does that mean you two have to hate each other again?"

"We never stopped," said Hermione.

"You've got that right, Boss Lady."

"You two are going to be the death of me," said Robin wearily. "Come on, Draco. We have to work on that advertisement. Let's go get breakfast and wait for Veronica like we planned, alright? Hermione, we'll see you in a little while. In the meantime, shake hands and stop grumping at each other, please?"

"Fine," Draco sighed dramatically. He briefly reached out his hand to Hermione; she brushed it with her own and the stepped back.

"Fine," she echoed. "Sorry, Malfoy. Thank you, Robin."

"I want a change in job description if I'm going to continue playing referee for the next year," she answered, leading Draco out of the office.

"Why bother?" Draco asked her. "You're already listed as General. Isn't that enough?"

"If I was really a general you'd obey me a little better," said Robin ruefully. "Go make the breakfast order, will you? And get more besides cranberry muffins, okay? I need chocolate if I'm going to be working with you all morning."

"What's Boss Lady like? Lemon scones, right?"

Robin nodded, hiding a smile. However much they protested, Hermione and Draco were very aware of one another.

"Then I'll get buttermilk," he smirked. "Can't let her think she's winning, now can I?"


	16. Chapter 16

Some eight weeks later, as Hermione arrived at work, she realized to her astonishment that she was actually getting _used_ to working with Draco. Her stomach no longer lurched at the sight of him in the morning, nor did she sigh dramatically every time she needed to address him. Not that they were getting exactly friendly, as both she and Draco took every opportunity they could to (privately) berate one another. Rather, it just seemed… ordinary, much like it had at Hogwarts. Like it or not, he was a part of her life now.

"Boss Lady, the newbies are starting today," Draco reminded her as she came in. He followed her into her office and stood beside the door.

"How are you here before me?" asked Hermione, laying down her things and sitting down at her desk. She ran a brief hand over the scarlet snapdragons that were still fresh and blooming before turning to Draco. "I hate when you do that!"

"That's precisely why I get up at five-thirty every morning, Granger," he said, eyes twinkling. "I like to start off my day by annoying you. I already ordered breakfast for everyone, and I have the conference room set up."

"They're not getting here until nine," Hermione grumbled. It was just like him to do everything before she asked. How dare he be so competent?

"Well, you need the extra time to get your hair in order," he told her. "Honestly, did someone hit you with a static hex? It's worse than usual."

"No, but I'm going to hit you with one in about three point two seconds," she returned. "And while we're at it, you can use that time yourself to put on some bronzer and practice _not_ smirking. No one should have to look at your shit-eating grin on their first day of work."

"Nice language, Boss Lady," he said. "You kiss Weasley with that mouth? Oh, wait…"

"Sod off, Malfoy," she said half-heartedly. His petty comments about her love life ceased to annoy her, and in truth he had stopped for the most part. It was more habit for him than anything else at this point.

"Seriously, though, Granger, if anyone else sees your hair like that they're going to think you're unduly stressed."

"They already know I'm unduly stressed, Malfoy," said Hermione, as she pulled her hair back. She raised her eyebrows at him in question and he nodded to say it looked fine now. "I work with you, don't I?"

"Oh, it's _so hard_ to work with someone who has to do your every bidding, isn't it? _Poor Granger_, how ever do you survive with an indentured servant at your beck and call?"

"You're getting paid, Malfoy," she reminded him.

"Yeah, with my own money. Anyway, what time is the General getting here this morning? I would have thought you'd want the troops rallied early."

"It's only six-thirty. Robin'll probably be here at seven or so. Are you nervous the new kids might not like you, Malfoy?"

"Not as nervous as you are that they will," Draco replied, giving her the full-force smirk he always reserved just for her. "Sorry to burst your bubble, Granger, but I'm not enemy number one anymore."

"Boggles the mind," Hermione answered. "When are you holding your Quidditch tryouts?"

"This weekend. I want to give the newbies a shot, but I think we probably already had a pretty good team before they showed up. Still, there might be some undiscovered talent. Hugh, for one, will probably be pretty good. If it hadn't taken you so bloody long to hire people we could have been playing by now. As it is I'll be lucky to start before my year's up."

"And don't we wish that time was here? Forgive me for being thorough; after the debacle of having you dropped in my lap I had to be a little bit more careful, didn't I?"

"I'm every bit as good an assistant as the General was, and don't you forget it."

Ignoring _that_ outrageous statement (which was, of course, also true), Hermione asked, "Are you team captain, I assume?"

"Me and Ginger," Draco said. "It was our idea, so we're sharing."

"Both of you?" Hermione frowned. "Is that a good idea?"

"Don't worry, Granger, there's nothing going on between the two of us. You don't have to worry about an on and off field relationship mucking up your team."

"I don't care about that," Hermione protested, although it did answer a question that had been nagging her slightly. "And it's not my team, anyway. I just wondered if you'd be able to share the responsibility, that's all. You don't seem like the sharing type."

"I can share _work_, Boss Lady, just not my toys," Draco told her. "And this is spew's team, and you're spew. That makes it _your_ team, whether you care about it or not. And you should, because it's going to be really good publicity."

"You need to start saying S.P.E.W., Malfoy," Hermione told him for the one hundredth time. "It's not spew, okay? And I'm all for publicity."

"Except for your little doggy agenda, right? Is that still off-limits?"

"Yes," Hermione said. "Do not mention werewolves at the staff meeting today. Only you, Robin, Theo and Ginger know about that. I need good legislation written before it's presented to Kingsley, and then it will still need to be voted. I've been working really hard on it and I don't want early press to doom it before it even gets a chance."

"I can keep a secret, Boss Lady."

"Don't I know it," Hermione said. "I do appreciate it, though, Malfoy. Seriously."

Draco narrowed his eyes, suspicious as he always was when she thanked or complimented him. There seemed to be no biting remark to follow, though, so he relaxed and finally plopped himself into the chair in front of her desk.

"You're far too comfortable there," Hermione complained. "If I catch you putting your feet up I'm hexing them off."

"That would constitute a hostile working environment, Granger. Bye-bye galleons."

"A girl can dream, can't she? Malfoy, I forgot to ask you – would you sit in with Rupert today? Since he's going to be dealing with centaurs and goblins, I think his first few weeks are going to be a little more difficult than everyone else's. I know he can handle it, but the rest of his department might be a little nervous. I can't be everywhere at once today, so I need you and Robin to fill in."

"Okay," Draco agreed, pleased despite himself with the assignment. It would certainly more interesting than dealing with fairies, and while the veela were tempting they were probably not a good idea for him.

With the new hires, Hermione was finalizing the plans she had for the money Malfoy's father left her. Rupert was going to be head of his department, and because of his still-close relationship with the Ministry, he'd be dealing with more dangerous magical creatures. Robin, so recently promoted, was getting another bump as well; in addition to fundraising, she would be sharing the house elf responsibilities with Hermione. Veronica was going to train one of the new employees, Briony, to run the day to day office work and split her time between the office and field work. Jasmine and Elliot were staying the same; Hermione felt that the two of them were so competent that there was no reason to add anyone else to do full-time inspections. She was eager to get everyone trained, acclimated and started. The magical community needed her help, and she was going to give it.

Draco was excited as well. He had proven himself to his co-workers time and again the last few months, and everyone new coming in would know that he was a valued member of the team. His reputation had been rising steadily since he rescued Trixie from Pansy, and he was expecting the newcomers to look to him for guidance. Playing Quidditch again would be great; he could finally get out from under Potter's shadow in that respect. Working for Granger had turned out much better than he first feared – he got paid for bugging her all day every day. Sure, he had to eat a bunch of her shit, too, but the trade off, in his opinion, was worth it. It was more fun when she fought back, anyway.

Things were not so bad.

XXXX

The meeting went better than anyone could have anticipated. Most of the new hires were familiar faces from Hogwarts, but they had also added an American witch as well named Sarah Clover. Hermione was grateful to get a more "worldly" view of things. Everyone was eager to learn and to join her cause, and it appeared that the ten new employees would seamlessly fit in with the present office staff.

Hermione had everyone introduce themselves and explain the various roles at S.P.E.W., and although she spoke quite a bit she was careful not to bore them by droning on. Robin, of course, took a large part in the meeting and Draco contributed as well. Hermione was both annoyed and relieved to see that he presented himself well and that the new people seemed to view him as an authority figure. It was such a double-edged sword – she needed him to be good at his job, but resented it when he was. Still, she found herself feeling sort of proud of him from time to time.

"I know this may be a bit overwhelming to begin with," Hermione said, concluding the meeting. "S.P.E.W. is taking on a greater role in the magical community, and the first few months will doubtless be busy, confusing and demanding. I was very impressed with all of you or you wouldn't be here, so I know that we can all work together to help our disenfranchised fellow magical creatures. Please do not hesitate to ask for help with anything; no question is stupid or trivial. I will be traveling quite a bit, as well as spending increased time at the Ministry, so please use Malfoy and Robin as resources if I'm not available. I'd like everyone to spend the afternoon with their respective departments; I'll be coming by to help with anything and provide more information. Thanks for listening."

"This is going to be great," Hugh Faust said to Draco, following him out of the conference room. Hugh was one of two ex-Slytherins to be hired; Draco had recommended him to Hermione and was extremely gratified that she had taken his advice. Hugh had been three years behind them at Hogwarts; Draco knew him to be rather sneaky (big surprise there), but he also knew the man had a huge enthusiasm for magical creatures. He had been the only Slytherin Draco ever knew that sincerely enjoyed Hagrid's classes. "I really appreciate you putting in a good word for me."

"The General backed me up," Draco said to him. "Robin's usually pretty good about that. I think you'll do great. You're working with Rupert, right?"

"Yes," Hugh said. "He seems a good bloke." He lowered his voice. "What's it like working so closely with Granger? She was such an unbelievable prig at Hogwarts – she took like a hundred points from me when she was a prefect."

Draco laughed. "It's not that bad, I guess. She's good at her job. I've actually learned a lot." He longed to tell Faust that Granger was _still _an unbelievable prig, but if she caught him poisoning the well with any of the new hires, there would be hell to pay. He really didn't want to lose out on his fortune when he'd already put so much time in.

"None of us could believe it when you started here," Hugh confided. "But hey, a job's a job, right? I mean, I can't say I really care that much about elves, but now that you all are dealing with more dangerous creatures, I'm on board."

"Well, don't let anyone hear you badmouthing house elves," Draco advised him. "They're still our bread and butter."

"Yeah, okay," Hugh said. "Ursula really likes them, isn't that hysterical? Not even the Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry could keep her from working here when she heard about the openings."

"I'm glad she's here, too," Draco stated. "It's nice to have some new Slytherins around."

"Good move, busting Parkinson," Hugh said approvingly. "Normally I'd say give a pass to old housemates, but ex-girlfriends are fare game, right?"

"It's all about the elves, mate," Draco replied, grinning. _And tormenting Granger_, he added silently. That, of course, was the real reason he now loved his job.

XXXX

Hermione was shocked to find Theo waiting in her office for her. She immediately went blood red, especially when she saw he was eying her flowers speculatively. She closed the door behind her.

"Forgive me for dropping in, Hermione," he greeted her.

"It's kind of a busy day, Theo."

"I know, and I wouldn't dream of intruding. Mrs. Malfoy paid me a visit this morning, though. She wanted to check with you for the date of the ball."

Hermione groaned. "Do I really have to let her do this?"

"It won't be bad," Theo assured her. "It'll make you look good, believe me. She wants to hold it October 31st, as sort of a Halloween ball. Fancy dress, though."

"I don't care when it is," Hermione said. "I think Malfoy wants the first Quidditch match that day, though. He's holding tryouts today and wants to get started as soon as possible."

"It'll be perfect to have them together. Draco will be in a good mood if he wins, and if he doesn't win he can just get drunk."

"Perfect," Hermione sneered. "Then he can call me a whore again."

"Didn't he apologize for that?"

"Yes," she sighed. "You're looking at his apology right now."

"That was a while ago. Did he just now give them to you?"

"No," Hermione said, blushing even darker. "But they're still alive. It would be rude to throw them out."

"I see."

"Couldn't you have just owled me, Theo?"

"Yes, but I wanted to see you," he said. "I thought maybe you could be my date for the ball."

"Theo –"

"You don't have to decide now," he said quickly. "Just think about it. I was serious about wanting to remain friends. Draco won't mind."

"I don't care what Malfoy minds or doesn't mind," Hermione snapped, "although we both know he _would_ mind very much. I'm just confused. Are you asking me on a date? Am I going to be your beard? What's the situation?"

"Friends," Theo answered. "I really don't have that many and I certainly don't have any I would want to escort to a fancy dress ball. Are you game?"

"I don't know. If you don't have many friends, why would you piss off your best one? You don't have to answer that, I'm sorry. Let me get back to you, alright?" Hermione wanted to say yes - the only problem was, she wanted it to be a real date. Not with Theo necessarily; she wasn't pining after him, but it would be nice to be attending a ball with a real romantic interest. Sigh. Theo would probably have to do. The alternative was Ron, and as they had only recently made up and she knew he was still over the moon for Robin, that probably wasn't a viable option. No one else even remotely appealed to her at the moment.

"Fair enough," Theo replied. "When can we meet about the you-know-whats?"

"Talk to Malfoy. He knows my schedule better than I do at this point. He's always got me running off somewhere - Robin never worked me so hard." She said this without a hint of irony. As an assistant, Draco was getting better and better; he was maybe even more organized than Robin, although she would never dare tell either of them. She could hardly even admit it to herself.

He nodded and turned to leave; as he grasped the handle, however, it was yanked from his hand. Draco glared at them both.

"I was just leaving," Theo remarked. "Hermione's chasing me out, she's so busy. I came to set up an appointment, and she referred me to you."

"Hmph."

"How's it going with Rupert's group?" Hermione asked innocently, aware that a battle could be just barely be averted. "Working out alright?"

"Mmmm."

"Well, bye, Theo," she said, still striving to sound casual. "Malfoy, can you come in here and fill me in?"

Draco stalked by Theo without looking at him; he was slightly mollified by Hermione's tone, but still angry to find his friend there. He knew Granger was just trying to distract him, but there was no way he could pitch a full-blown fit on this of all days. Apparently, he hadn't been clear enough with Theo. He did not want his friend sniffing around Granger, period. No good could come of it. He'd have to keep a very close eye on both of them.

As he left, Theo glanced once more at Hermione and Draco. His visit was successful; his ideas were at last completely confirmed. Even after all the arguments they'd had, and all the times Draco had warned him away from her, Theo had not been one hundred percent convinced that Draco did like Hermione. The idea was just so bizarre. But now, no matter what either of them said, it was clear to Theo that Draco and Hermione were crazy about each other. Lord knew how it had happened. At first he had thought it was merely misplaced lust on Draco's side, or maybe some bizarre desire to punish Granger. Theo had not thought in a million years that Hermione would return those feelings if Draco ever became brave enough to approach her, but now he thought differently. For whatever reason, Draco and Hermione's hatred of one another had morphed into something even more complicated. He knew they probably still didn't exactly like each other, and they definitely hadn't faced the truth about their feelings, not even to themselves. But they were there, all right.

He passed the Westinghouse girl, Robin, on his way out. Their eyes met, and Theo realized he wasn't the only one aware of the truth. Robin shook her head ruefully and shrugged her shoulders: _What are you gonna do? _Interesting. Apparently, Draco and Hermione couldn't really hide from the ones who knew them best. That meant it was only a matter of time before Potter and Weasley caught on, too.

The Slytherin in him grinned. And he thought things were exciting before...


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Happy Birthday, Miss Eliza!!**

"Go, Ginger! Oh no – yes! Great save!" Robin was screaming herself hoarse at the inaugural intramural Quidditch match – Spew vs. the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures - Hermione, Robin and Rupert's old stomping grounds. So far, the game was neck and neck. It was all very exciting.

There were a fair amount of spectators for the amateur sporting event. Oliver Wood, himself a professional player, was squeezed in between Hermione and Melody Wyndham-Price, one of the new recruits. To her astonishment, Hermione had also seen Viktor Krum; although they occasionally still corresponded, Hermione had not seen Viktor in person since Bill and Fleur's wedding, and she couldn't for the life of her imagine why he was there. Ginny, Ron, Harry and George were there as well, and while they cheered S.P.E.W. as loudly as the rest of the spectators, they had not once uttered Malfoy's name, or even looked in his direction. Hermione could certainly understand their point of view; after years of booing Slytherin, it was a little strange to actually _want_ Draco Malfoy to catch the snitch. Teddy was sitting with Robin, Violet, and Trixie, happily waving a flag with an elf emblazoned on it in the air. Hermione noted that Trixie looked healthy and almost deliriously happy cheering for Draco. Talk about your odd couples.

"Good turn out, Hermione," Harry said, turning around to talk to her. "Did I see Krum here? Are you two talking again?"

"Talking, bah," Ron humphed without turning around. "I doubt you two ever did much talking, did you, Hermy-own-ninny? The man can barely speak English. I think there were other ways he wanted to use his mouth, you get my drift?"

"Ron, an infant could get your drift," Ginny said, also keeping her eyes on the game, but smacking her brother on the back of the head. "You're not subtle, or clever. And do you _want _Hermione to stop talking to you again? If we don't have our dinners because you can't keep your mouth shut I'm going to hurt you."

"Sorry, Hermione. I take it back."

"You better," she replied, still annoyed that Ron would comment on her romantic life. "And no, Viktor and I rarely talk. I'm not sure why he's here, but he probably still has some friends from Hogwarts."

"Ginger's really good, isn't she?" Ron said appreciatively, changing the subject. Broken up or not, Ron had no desire to see Hermione with Krum again. It was bad enough that she was going to the ball with that stupid Theodore Nott, the one that had caused their big fight in the first place. He believed Hermione when she said they were just friends, but why did she want to be even friends with a great big prat like that? What was the world coming to? "She would have been a great chaser for Gryffindor. How come Jasmine didn't try out? Wasn't she a chaser for Ravenclaw after we graduated? The other two chasers are Slytherins – gross."

"She said her days of getting hit with bludgers are over," said Ariadne, leaning into their conversation. "Can't say I blame her. It's why I decided against trying out, too."

"Yep," Oliver chimed in. "Can't have you looking all bloody for our date tonight." He gave Ariadne a little wink; the pretty witch was left tongue-tied and blushing. She was too young to have gone to school with Oliver, but she was not too young to be excited about her date with the good-looking Quidditch player. She had been extremely flattered when he invited her and silently thanked Harry and Hermione again for introducing them.

"You've been holding out on us," Ginny said, finally turning around when she heard this bit of gossip. "I'm really excited about tonight. I know I should dread going to Malfoy Manor, but I can't help it. My new dress robes are gorgeous. I've got a really pretty mask to go with it, too."

Harry scowled. "I just wish it was somewhere else."

"Mrs. Malfoy has been extremely generous, throwing us a ball," said Hermione, putting on her public 'Hermione-and-the-Malfoys-are-best-friends' persona. "It's going to be lovely, Harry." Of course, Hermione was absolutely dreading walking into Malfoy Manor again. She hadn't exactly forgotten her last "visit." She had spoken to Robin about it for a long time, even going so far as to suggest moving it elsewhere, but in the end Robin convinced her. She would be facing her fear and putting on a brave face for both Malfoy and the public. In the long run, Robin reasoned, this would help her new initiatives and a fancy ball at a celebrated house would go a long way towards ingratiating S.P.E.W. even more to the wizarding community.

"Do you think it would be possible for you all to shut up while I watch the game?" George put in good-naturedly. "We can talk about Ginny's new robes after Rupert blocks this – yes! Nice one, mate!"

They turned their attention back to the game. Despite her earlier protests about Quidditch, Hermione found she was enjoying herself. The weather was beautiful for late October, and she was quite pleased by the large audience. She was extremely nervous about the ball, but as it seemed to be the major news in wizarding Britain at the moment, that could only spell good things for S.P.E.W.

From the air, Draco could clearly see Granger, Scarhead and the Weasel in the stands. Theo had begged off, claiming he had too much work to do; Draco was hurt, but also glad he didn't have to watch Theo with Granger. He was still a bit suspicious of the two of them, and watching Granger's stupid face go bright red whenever she spoke to Theo did nothing for his temper.

Potter was trying to ignore him, but Draco could tell he was watching out of the corner of his eye. Probably jealous he wasn't playing, Draco reasoned, and annoyed that Draco himself was still so good. That little kid, his cousin, was sporting blue curly hair that day, and eyes so bright and purple Draco could see them from his broom. He was startled when the kid caught his eye, grinned and waved at him.

"Yay, Draco!" Teddy called, causing his godfather to spit out pumpkin juice.

"It's an epidemic," Hermione whispered to Harry as she thumped him on the back. "Everyone's in on it, now. You, Ron and I are the only ones who still hate him, and even I'm not allowed to in public. I have to write secret diary entries about it. Such is life."

Harry scowled. "Stupid Malfoy." He paused for a moment. "Do you really write about him in your diary?"

"Lord, Harry, don't be so ridiculous. Of course I don - Hey, look, I think he's spotted the snitch! Go, Malfoy!" All anger left her as she watched her team close in on victory. Hermione could not help her enthusiasm; she leaped up from her seat as Draco zoomed towards the snitch; within seconds he was holding the fluttering snitch in his outstretched hands as his team members flew around him.

Hermione and Robin ran down the stands to join their elated co-workers on the field. Without thinking, Draco grabbed her in a fierce hug, lifting her off the ground and twirling her around.

"We won, Boss Lady!" he yelled. Suddenly, he seemed to remember who they both were. He set her down – hard – as Hermione simultaneously pushed him off of her.

Shocked and red-faced, they looked at each other for a moment before Draco turned away to hug Robin and the rest of the office. Briony Fortella and Flora Rumbach, two of the new hires, conjured balloons and confetti to rain down on the victorious team. After shaking hands with the opposing team, Rupert, Elliot and Hugh lifted Draco up onto their shoulders and paraded him around the field.

"Did I miss Malfoy getting elected the new Minister?" Ron asked, rolling his eyes at Harry. "They just won a Quidditch game. It's not like he was the only one out there, either."

"Did you see that stunt with Hermione just now?" Harry said darkly. "I don't want him touching her."

"They've got to put on show in public, Harry," Ginny pointed out. "Hermione's told us that before."

"Well that doesn't mean they have to make out on the field," Ron said.

"Oh, honestly," Ginny huffed. "They're happy they won. Stop your bellyaching and take Teddy down there so he can join in the fun."

Harry started to protest, saw the expression in Ginny's eyes and wisely did as his wife told him.

"Hey, Draco!" Teddy said excitedly; his newly found cousin was his idol for the day. "Did you hear me up there?"

"Sure did, Kiddo," said Draco, ruffling his hair and enjoying the look on Potter's face. "Why do you think I caught the snitch so fast?"

"Did you hear that Harry?" Teddy laughed. "I'm good luck! Hermione, did you hear?"

"I heard, Teddy." Hermione was still a bit wary about Malfoy interacting with Teddy, but at least Malfoy was being friendly. She knew him better, too, and knew that whatever his faults, Malfoy would never do anything cruel to a little boy. Teddy certainly seemed taken with him, so she supposed she would have to get used to it.

"I wish we could have a party to celebrate," Hugh said, sweaty and hot from his chasing gig. The other Chaser, Ursula Nightingale, was the other new Slytherin in the office; she had been thrilled to be chosen for the team. All things considered, it _was _rather Slytherin-heavy.

"We're having a party, Hugh," Hermione laughed. "Isn't the Helping Hands Ball party enough for you?"

"Yeah, but it would be nice to celebrate with just us," Rupert said. "Still, I think we can manage with a ball, don't you?"

"Helping Hands, what a sorry name," Draco said, shaking his head ruefully. "I mean, really."

"It was your mother's idea, Draco," Robin reminded him, throwing an arm around his sweaty shoulders. From the stands, Ron noticed and grimaced – now he was going after Robin, too?

"Yeah, and it's terrible. Surely the Great General Westinghouse could have thought of something a little less pathetic."

"I like it," said Hermione.

"Of course you would."

"Alright, you two, enough sniping," Elliot cut in, dancing towards them and sword fighting Veronica with their beaters' bats. "Save it for the party. I don't know about you clowns, but I need some time to get pretty."

"There's not enough time in the world for that, 'Ellie'," Draco said.

"Tell that to Mrs. Z," Elliot said, eliciting a growl from Draco. "Come on guys, I'd like to bask in this mutual admiration a bit longer, too, but I can do that at the party. You're all going to flip when you see how good I look. I found _the_ most perfect costume. Let's get into character."

He linked hands arms with Jasmine and Briony and marched off the field, leaving his friends, co-workers and supporters to shake their heads in an "Oh, that Elliot" sort of way.

"Well, shall we take our cue?" Draco asked Robin, leading her away as well. "Nothing like getting fancied up for no one."

"You still don't have a date, Draco?" Robin asked in surprise. For the last two weeks, there had been little talk at work except the first Quidditch match and the Halloween ball. She knew that both Ursula and Sarah Clover had been angling for Draco to ask them, and he probably had other prospects as well. It was amazing what his months at S.P.E.W. had done for his reputation: he was more popular and well-liked than he had ever been at Hogwarts. Sarah was working in the brand-new veela, fairy and mermaid department, and Robin knew the girl had picked up some pointers from them. Ursula knew Draco from Slytherin house; both girls were pretty and likable. Why wasn't he going with one of them? _As if I don't know_, she thought.

"No," Draco admitted. "Why, General, you asking?"

"Tempting," said Robin. "But I'd hate to have to punch you out when you inevitably get too drunk and try to grope me. I'm going stag and I am perfectly content. I can't be fending off men all night and making a spectacle of myself. Someone has to play the public relations part." She sighed inwardly. She wished she didn't have to go dateless and pretend to be fine with it, but the one person she would have liked to go with was definitely off-limits. She looked up at the stands and saw that Ron was watching her. Embarrassed, they both looked away.

"Your loss," said Draco. "What about Boss Lady - did she pull some troll out of her hair to take her?" He glanced back at Hermione, who was still with Potter and the blue-haired kid, Teddy. He bristled as she threw back her head, laughing at some sure-to-be-lame joke Scarhead told her. They were probably talking about him, probably convincing Teddy he was the Big Bad. Oh well. He could always corner her at the ball when no one was around and tell her how ugly she looked. He brightened slightly at the idea. He was almost sure she didn't have a date, either - something else to make fun of.

Robin raised her eyebrows at Draco. "We'll just have to see when we get there, won't we?"

Draco didn't like that response, not one little bit. It sounded like Granger had found some poor blind fool to escort her for the evening. How was he supposed to rag on her if she had a date and he didn't? That made _him _look like the loser, not her. Who was it - the Weasel? Maybe one of the new guys, Simon, Helix or Cassio? They seemed like the kissing up type. He knew Elliot was taking Briony and Rupert was bringing Padma Patil, his girlfriend of three years (and hadn't Draco been surprised when he learned _that _- he had sworn Rupert had a thing for Granger himself). No chance of Hugh, he mused. Theo was the only ex-Slytherin demented enough to sully himself with Granger. Wait a minute... Who was Theo's date that night?

No, Draco didn't like Robin's answer at all.


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione was able to hold her head up straight and proud on her way into Malfoy Manor; her heart was hammering in her chest but outwardly she showed no signs of distress. She had asked Theo to meet her at the ball, and had refused Ginny's invitation to come with her, Harry and Ron. Some things needed to be faced alone.

Her stomach flipped as Mrs. Malfoy led her inside, and she couldn't help but flash quickly to the last time she was there with the woman. Still, she had survived, and there was no use dwelling on the past, especially when the evil witch that had hurt her was long gone.

It certainly didn't look like the Manor of her nightmares. Twinkling lights were everywhere and trays of drinks and food floated through the air. Narcissa and Theo had managed to make the huge ballroom both romantic and a little spooky, in honor of the holiday. Because the ball was being held for S.P.E.W, they could not very well decorate with monstrous magical creatures; instead they had chosen masks and jack-o-lanterns to create a Halloween atmosphere. In addition, there was an air of mystery and sophistication throughout the room. Yes, they had done a very good job indeed.

"Miss Granger," Narcissa greeted her, looking, as always, like an ice queen. She was wearing robes of pale blue, her blonde hair piled high on her head and wearing a jeweled mask. "I hope everything is to your liking."

"It's beautiful," said Hermione sincerely. "Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Lucius would have loved it. He did so enjoy a ball. I believe Theodore is looking for you, my dear. He's in the library."

She nodded and went to look for him. Although many people were coming in masks or pretty costumes, Hermione had eschewed that idea, deciding that she got to dress up so rarely she was going to take advantage. She had chosen dress robes of deep, burnt orange studded with gold and amber; it looked almost as if she were on fire. Her hair hung in smooth, loose waves down her back and she had borrowed her mother's gold locket. Inside she had placed a picture of Sirius, Lupin and Tonks on one side, and her, Harry and Ron on the other. It helped to remember those who fought and died for their causes.

"Hermione, there you are," said Theo coming to join her. He looked very handsome himself in a black muggle tuxedo with an ascot and orange pocket handkerchief that matched her robes. He was wearing a plain black mask. "You look amazing. What do you think of everything?"

"It's wonderful, Theo. Thank you; I could not have produced a more beautiful event."

"I'm glad you like it. Come on, let's go greet your guests. They'll be arriving soon. Mrs. Malfoy spared no expense. Everyone on your guest list was invited and then some. I think nearly everyone replied, too. It's going to be quite the evening."

"Anything that makes us look good, right? I've got to butter up the public so they'll look more kindly on my werewolf ideas," Hermione said.

"They'll look kindly on anything as gorgeous as you are tonight." Theo was a little sad that Hermione was not meant for him; if he didn't love Draco so much he would be adopting an every man for himself frame of mind right about now. Ah well, it wouldn't last anyway. He would have to be on his best behavior all the time, and where was the fun in that? Maybe he's look up Veronica again, after all.

Theo led her back to the ballroom where she spent the next half hour mingling and welcoming much of Britain's wizarding world. Every Head of Department from the Ministry was there, along with representatives from Gringotts and the Hogwarts Board of Governors. The entire Weasley family had decided to overlook their hatred of the Malfoys to support Hermione; Neville and Hannah Abbot were there; Luna and her outrageous fiancé; Seamus and Dean; Ernie McMillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Susan Bones; and countless other friends and associates. Robin had joined her and Theo soon after Hermione's arrival, but she had not seen Draco.

"Where is he?" Hermione asked Robin impatiently while Theo made the rounds around the ballroom. "This is his house, his mother! And everyone else is already here, schmoozing. Look at Cassio and Flora. They've been here a month and they're doing everything they can for S.P.E.W. tonight. I mean, this is work-related! He needs to be here!"

"I don't know, Hermione," Robin shrugged, puzzled herself. She had been sure Draco would have been there early, either to help his mother or to scope out Hermione's date. She had been surprised to learn that Theo had been keeping it a secret from him. Obviously she wasn't the only one who knew there was more to Draco and Hermione than meets the eyes.

"You look really pretty, by the way," said Hermione. Robin was wearing deep purple robes; her hair was twisted up in an elaborate knot and held together by amethyst combs; she, too had eschewed the costumes in favor of fancy dress. "Why aren't you here with someone?"

"I thought it would be better if I was just working tonight," Robin mumbled.

"Well, Ron, doesn't have a date," Hermione said. "Why don't you go find him?"

"What?" Robin breathed, completely shocked. "Hermione, I – I wouldn't – "

"I need to get over that," Hermione said kindly. She had been giving it a lot of thought lately, and she knew it was not fair to try to keep Robin and Ron apart. Although she would never have admitted it to her, Hermione had known for some time that Robin felt the same way about Ron that he did about her. Who was she to stand in the way of two of her best friends' happiness? "Go on, have a good time."

"Are you sure? I don't want to –"

"Completely sure. He's over by the floating punch bowl with Dean Thomas and Lavender Brown. Go rescue him before she scoops him up again."

Robin gave Hermione an incredulous grin and practically sprinted to Ron. He had fallen in love with some of the muggle musicals Hermione used to make him listen to and was dressed as the Phantom of the Opera; he looked tall, handsome and very imposing. He greeted Robin excitedly and looked over at Hermione. She shrugged, smiled and nodded. Within seconds they were dancing; both looking happier than Hermione had seen them in a long time.

"That was good of you," Theo observed, coming to stand beside her and handing her a glass of gillywater. "Are you sure you're really okay with it?"

"Actually, I am absolutely fine with it," Hermione said honestly. "I love both of them and they deserve to be happy. I guess I had been willing to ignore how Robin felt. That wasn't kind of me. Ron's not mine to control anymore than I'm his. It goes both ways, I suppose."

"Do he and Potter know you're here with me?"

"Yes, and neither has said a word about it," Hermione answered. "They're on their best behavior tonight, although I'm sure you can expect some glares and fist-shaking when no one is looking. But we're here as friends, right Theo?"

"We are," he concurred. "I hope we can stay friends, but you look too pretty tonight not to have an escort. You'd have to fight the men off with sticks and hexes."

She blushed; despite her cooling feelings towards Theo he never failed to affect her with his flattery. "Where's Malfoy?"

"I honestly don't know," Theo said. "I haven't seen him all night; it's really strange."

Draco was there; he had arrived two hours before the ball began to help his mother, but she had everything taken care of. Instead, he had gone up to his old room and looked at pictures of his father, mother and friends from Hogwarts. He stared for a long time at a photograph of him, Blaise and Pansy. The boys had their arms slung around her as she kissed Draco on the cheek; Draco was smirking and Blaise was stealing sideways glances at Pansy. He traced the picture with his fingers and wondered if it would be worth forgiving them to have some semblance of his old life back. He looked at the next picture of himself and Theo playing chess and decided he was doing just fine without them.

Draco completely lost track of time; when he looked at his watch he was shocked to see that the ball had started an hour ago.

"Granger's gonna kill me," he muttered to himself as he threw on his new dress robes. He paused to check himself out in the mirror – _not bad, Draco_ – and rushed downstairs to the ballroom.

The first thing he saw was Robin dancing with the Weasel. _Gross_. _Looks like Granger finally caved in that area_. _Too bad for Robin_. _And where did he get that ridiculous costume? If only it would hide the rest of his face._ He sniggered to himself and decided he couldn't ignore the opportunity to rattle his old enemy; he smoothly cut in and led her away before the Weasel could protest. He saw Robin signal that it was okay and smirked as Weasley stalked over to Potty and the Weaslette.

"General, I'm amazed," he said. "I didn't think you were one for sloppy seconds."

"That's enough, Draco," she said warningly. "Hermione doesn't take that kind of talk and neither do I, get it?"

"Fine, fine," he said. "But I thought you were coming by yourself."

"I am here by myself," Robin said. "We were just dancing, Draco. And why are you so late? Hermione's been going mental. This is supposed to be an opportunity for you to look good, remember?"

"I always look good, General Westinghouse, as you can plainly see. I just lost track of time; I was taking a trip down memory lane. I came to the conclusion that I'm happier now. Who would have guessed?"

Robin smiled at him. "I'm glad to hear that."

"Me too. So where is Boss Lady? I better calm her down."

"She's talking to your mother, I think."

"I better go break that up before it leads to violence," said Draco lightly. "You look pretty, by the way. Go back to the Weasel. Enjoy the red hair and let me know later if it's natural."

"_Draco_!" He laughed and danced away from her. Robin thought about calling him back, about warning him that Hermione was there with Theo, but before she could make up her mind he was out of sight.

"Malfoy, _there_ you are! Where in the name of Merlin have you been? I've got a ton of people I want to introduce you to."

Draco was speechless. There was no way that the goddess standing in front of him was Hermione Granger. Granger was shrill, she was plain, she was a pain in his ass. She had crazy hair and wore frumpy clothes and she did _not_ look like she had sprung out of a dream. Sure she had looked okay at the Yule ball but that was over ten years ago. And okay, sometimes she didn't make him puke, but this was unreal. When she moved, the candle light caught her dress and it was all he could do not to grab and kiss her right there. He gulped, shaking his head to clear it and trying to find something to say to her.

"Honestly, Malfoy," she said, taking his arm and leading him away. "I was about to send out a search party for you. Come on!"

In a daze, Draco allowed Hermione to drag him around the party, shaking hands with people he already knew and making small talk with people he didn't care about. His breath stopped every time she put her hand on his arm, or every time she whispered someone's name into his ear. He couldn't believe that he was letting a stupid dress and some makeup distort his vision, but at the same time he couldn't bear to look away from her.

"Earth to Malfoy!" Hermione said, snapping her fingers in front of his face. Merlin, what was _wrong_ with him? He was acting like a zombie or something. "Oh, look, there's Viktor. I haven't had a chance to say hello to him yet."

Viktor? As in, her _ex-boyfriend_ Viktor Krum? No, that would not do at all. He started to protest and then noticed the pretty witch standing beside Viktor – Ginger, wearing an elaborate ghost costume. She was dressed in the tattered remains of a beautiful white ballgown and had drunk a potion that made her skin pearly-white and luminescent. She looked stunning.

"Hi, guys!" Ginger trilled, obviously overjoyed with her date; the ghostly illusion was shattered by her cheerfulness. "Viktor's been giving me a lot of good information about the magical creatures in Bulgaria. I think maybe I should do some work there, don't you think?"

Hermione smiled. "Maybe. Hello, Viktor, I'm sorry we haven't had a moment to talk yet. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Very much," he replied. "Ginger is a good hostess. You look lufly. Hello, Malfoy. You and Hermy-own-ninny are dating now?"

Hermione burst out laughing. "Hardly! Didn't you hear the news? Malfoy's working with me now. Careful what you say, you don't want to make Malfoy lose his dinner, do you?" She turned to Draco, expecting to see a look of amusement or disgust on his face, but instead he looked red and uncomfortable.

"Draco is Hermione's assistant," Ginger said, not noticing Draco's strange expression at first. "Hermione's here with Theodore Nott – he helped arrange this shindig."

"_What_?" Draco said, whipping his head around to look at Hermione. "You're here with Theo?"

"Yes, she is," Theo announced, arriving – as always – silently behind them. "Do you have a problem with that?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: HP JKR.**

**A/N Normally, I wouldn't update again so soon, but these chapters really go together. After this, it will be back to one a week (I do this so I don't run out of chapters; otherwise it would probably be months between, which is no good). Anyway, enjoy!**

"Of course he doesn't," said Ginger, stepping between the men and putting a warning hand on Draco's arm. Obviously, she had misread some things; so _that's_ what all those little hints Elliot had been dropping had been about. Wow, she was always the last to know. Well, no, it looked like _Hermione _was the last to know. _Good thing I never went there. I'd have been dumped faster than you can say star-crossed._

"Since Theo's been so generous with his time and money, it was the least I could do," said Hermione. Normally, she would be quick to yell at Malfoy about his presumptions, but with Viktor and a couple hundred other guests nearby, she would have to diffuse the situation quickly.

"So what, this is a pity date?" Draco sneered, glaring at Theo. How dare Theo bring Granger to the ball when he had expressly forbidden him to pursue her? And now Granger - _his_ Granger, Draco realized with sudden clarity - was looking like _that_? With _Theo_?

"No, Malfoy," Hermione snapped. "Theo and I are friends. You know that."

Draco was seeing red, but before he could launch himself at yet another back-stabbing, woman-stealing friend, Theo stepped to meet him.

"Why don't you and Hermione take a spin around the dance floor, Draco?" he smirked at his friend. "It would certainly look good for all the guests. Come on. Impress us."

Viktor was watching the exchange with some interest. This wasn't the first time he had seen a fight over Hermy-own-ninny; after all, he'd been somewhat involved in one himself all those years ago. _Idiots_, he thought with scorn. _Why was I the only one who could see how great she was back then? Now they're all jumping on the train. Ah, well, I suppose I have my Ginger now_. He squeezed her hand and was rewarded with a dazzling smile.

"You think you could handle being civil and in close proximity for ten minutes, Malfoy?" Hermione asked. If dancing with Malfoy _in front of people_ - one of the more horrifying ideas she had ever heard in her life - would calm him down and stop him from fighting with Theo, she supposed she would do it. "I promise I won't give you muggle germs."

Draco didn't answer; he was too busy glaring at Theo, who was wearing the smuggest, most punchable expression Draco had ever seen on his face, and that was saying a lot. He allowed Hermione to lead him by the hand onto the dance floor. They stared awkwardly at one another for a moment before Hermione placed her arms lightly around his neck. He tried not to shiver at the contact.

"Alright, do try to look like I'm not torturing you, Malfoy," she hissed. "This isn't the end of the world." Malfoy was too close to her - the last time she had been so close was when she slapped him in their third year. His grey eyes shone silver, and though she was loathe to admit it, his cologne was not at all unpleasant. She shook her head slightly to clear it.

Draco didn't answer, merely pulled her closer to him, eliciting a little shriek from Hermione. He grinned and whispered into her ear; "Weasley and Potter are foaming at the mouth. If I were the General or the Weaslette I'd be a little concerned about where their affections lie." She was so close he could see a smattering of freckles across her nose and pick out the different shades of brown in her eyes. He needed serious help. He noticed that she was staring at his eyes, too.

"Don't be ridiculous," Hermione said, wondering how on earth anyone's eyes could be that pretty, and hating herself for it. "They're just worried about me."

"What am I going to do, ravish you on the dance floor in front of most of Britain's wizarding community?" My, that sounded tempting with her looking like that. What in the _hell _was wrong with him? Was he really suddenly in love because she looked pretty? _Don't kid a kidder_, a traitorous voice within him said. _We both know it's more than that._

"I don't think that's the issue, Malfoy," answered Hermione, rolling her eyes and breaking the spell his own had over her. "Look at how everyone else is watching us, too. Did we suddenly sprout some more arms? Is it really that strange to see us interacting sans wands?"

"You don't have room in those robes for another set of arms, Granger," Draco said, before he could stop himself.

"Always the gentleman."

"Why are you really here with Theo?" he asked, still holding her close to him.

"I told you, Malfoy, I needed a date," she said. "Theo and I are sort of friends, whether you like it or not. He helped arrange the ball. It's good for him and it's good for S.P.E.W. But don't worry. Theo isn't going to debase himself with a muggleborn. There's nothing more going on, alright? You saw to that."

"I still don't like it."

"God, Malfoy, get over yourself!" Hermione said, trying to keep her voice low and her expression neutral so people would not talk. "You've already been abundantly clear on the subject. Your friend is safe from the likes of the horrible Granger; you won't have to see me hanging around once the year is over, okay?"

"If you say so," said Draco. "Just be careful. You might think you're just friends but that's not going to stop Theo from trying to cop a feel later on tonight. You don't know him like I do."

"My my, if I didn't know any better I'd swear you were concerned. He's your best friend, Malfoy - shouldn't you give him some more credit?"

"I know what he's like. Believe me, Theo and I have one another's owl. We know exactly what the other is capable of."

"And yet you're still best friends," Hermione observed.

"Theo's always been there for me," Draco admitted. "He just doesn't think with his head sometimes, do you get me?"

"I thought I was hideous."

"_I_ think you're hideous," Draco lied. "Theo can't always see so straight. And you don't look hideous tonight."

"Stop, you'll make me blush," said Hermione, who was indeed blushing. What was it with her tonight? She was actually considering that a compliment, and was irrationally pleased by it. "You don't have anything to worry about. Theo puts you first. He broke things off because it upset you. He wouldn't do anything like that to make you mad, and I'm not interested anymore anyway."

"You're not?" All the air had left the room.

"I didn't really get a chance to get to know him, now did I?" Hermione reasoned. "We're just here as friends, I promise. Honestly, is this song ever going to end?"

Draco felt as if she had only been in his arms for seconds, and when the song ended a moment later he did not let her go at first. She also stood rooted, hands still around his neck, feeling the soft hair there and breathing in his scent. Then she seemed to remember herself and stepped away.

"Thanks for the dance, Malfoy, and for making the rounds with me," she said, business-like again. "I know it's unpleasant, but it's all for the good of S.P.E.W. Things that make the company look good make you look good, too, just remember. I might need you later; in the meantime - go. Eat, drink, mingle, glower. Do whatever it is you do best."

Draco watched as Hermione walked off towards Potter and Weasley. Obviously her friends knew better than to cause a scene at the spew ball, because neither of them motioned his way or appeared to give her any grief. After a few moments Theo came to stand beside him.

"I should kick your ass, muggle style," Draco said without looking at him.

"I thought this might evoke some action from you," Theo answered. "It seemed to work, too."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Keep telling yourself that, mate. She looks amazing, doesn't she?"

"She looks like a pumpkin."

"You're unbelievable," Theo snorted. "I swear, Draco, if you weren't my best friend… Forget it. Enjoy the party. I'm going to go dance with my date. Maybe I'll get lucky later."

XXXX

An hour later Hermione found Draco sitting by himself at a table, surrounded by empty champagne glasses. She had just seen his mother leave the table, and it was difficult to gauge his mood. She plopped down next to him, tired from the dancing and mingling.

"Having fun?" she chirped, downing a glass with some remaining bubbly.

"Not really," Draco said, trying not to stare at her. "You just got some of my cooties, too."

"Cooties I can handle," she smiled at him, seeming to forget who she was speaking to. She finished off another glass, then took the one out of his hand and drank that, too.

"Are you drunk, Granger?" Draco asked incredulously.

"I wouldn't say _drunk_," said Hermione. "More like pleasantly buzzed. Are all these empty glasses yours? You must be _more _than pleasantly buzzed."

"I've had a few," Draco agreed. "Not enough to embarrass the house elves, Boss Lady."

"Good to hear. I've gotten some favorable reviews on you tonight. The Minister himself mentioned you to me."

"So glad I can regain my rightful spot in the wizarding world by being your bloody charity case."

"Oh, do be friendly for the evening, Malfoy," Hermione said. She was having a wonderful night and was feeling particularly magnanimous towards her sparring partner. "Let's pretend we don't despise one another."

Draco perked up slightly; although still extremely conflicted by his sudden (_but _were _they so sudden?_ that same sneering voice whispered) feelings, he was not about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Okay," he said. "We'll give each other a free pass for the evening. My mother was just telling me that she was enjoying herself and that she was 'astonished by how well you cleaned up for such a common girl.' From her, that's a major compliment."

"I was surprised by how nice she's been, too," said Hermione. "She really did do an amazing job with this place."

"This place?" Draco echoed. "Granger, Malfoy Manor doesn't need twinkling lights and floating dessert trays to be impressive. It's a beautiful house."

"I guess my last experience here wasn't all that great. I heard the dungeons leave a lot to be desired, too."

"Now now, none of that talk," Draco chided. "We're playing nice, remember? Come on, Granger, be a brave Gryffindor and let me show you around. Then you can act amazed."

"I don't know," Hermione said. "I don't want to leave my own party."

"Believe me, Boss Lady, they can do without you for a little while. The General can take over if you're missed. And the place is big, but it's not so big that we'll be gone for five hours."

"Alright," said Hermione, surprising herself. "Dazzle me, Malfoy."

Draco couldn't believe his luck. The only one being dazzled at the moment was him – he _still_ couldn't get over how pretty she was that evening. It didn't help that he'd had more than his share of champagne – he told himself he would have to behave or not only would he not being getting his thirty million galleons, he probably wouldn't live through the night, either.

"This way, Boss Lady," he reached out and was gratified when she took his hand and allowed him to lead her out of the ballroom. He took a furtive look around before they left and was relieved to see Potter and Weasley engaged with Weaslette and Robin. He didn't notice Theo watching them.

They spoke little as they wandered through the massive Manor; Draco gave her short descriptions of the rooms as Hermione stared in awe around her. She wanted to be nasty about the place, maybe by commenting on the ostentatiousness of it all, but he was being so sort of pleasant that she found all her usual Malfoy-sarcasm had escaped her. Plus it _was_ a beautiful house.

Finally, they came upon a long corridor that was empty save for Malfoy and Black family portraits. Hermione lingered in front of Bellatrix Lestrange, who sneered at her but was oddly silent.

"She won't say anything with me here," Draco assured her. "She probably thinks I'm taking you off somewhere to be tortured. I'm not, by the way."

"I hate her," Hermione said passionately. "I really do. She killed Sirius and Tonks. She would have killed me, too, if she got the chance."

"Granger –"

"Or just handed me off to that Greyback animal. I don't know if he would have raped me or eaten me. Probably both."

"Granger – "

"I hate that you were there," said Hermione, rounding on him. Her eyes were bright with tears. "I _hate_ that you saw me like that, that you know what I look like screaming and writhing on the floor."

"You've seen me screaming a time or two," Draco said, unconsciously reaching out and wiping the tears out of her eyes. "I'm sorry, too, Granger, I really am. I don't… I know we're not friends, don't get me wrong. I know what we are to one another, but you shouldn't be embarrassed. Not too many people could hold up under Aunt Bella the way you did. I couldn't have, believe me. If anyone should be ashamed of themselves that day, it's me. I never wanted that. I didn't like you and your friends, but I didn't want you dead or hurt like that. I would _never_ want that."

"Thanks," she said softly. She looked at him a second too long, and Draco moved closer, cupping her chin in his hand.

"Granger," he breathed, leaning in.

"We've got to get back," Hermione said abruptly, moving away. She stared at him in amazement – what had almost happened?

"Right," Draco answered, also shocked. "Too much champagne, Granger. I can't have you getting sick and throwing up all over my ancestors." He turned and walked quickly away from her, causing Hermione to jog to keep up. _Smooth, Draco, real smooth. Stop being stupid and remember who you are and who she is._


	20. Chapter 20

The rest of the ball was unmemorable; Hermione was completely fixated on that moment when Malfoy had almost... No, it was impossible. She must have been even drunker than she thought; there was no way Malfoy had been ready to do _that_. Definitely too much champagne.

She went through the motions for the remainder of the evening: small talk with Ron and a glowingly happy Robin; chatting up Kingsley and other Ministry officials; dancing with Theo; exchanging pleasantries with Mrs. Malfoy. If any one had noticed her extended absence with Malfoy they did not comment. As for Malfoy himself, he seemed to be avoiding her for the rest of the night. She could not even find him when it was time to say goodnight.

"Did you have a good time, Hermione?" Theo asked her; he had apparated with her back to her flat and was standing at her front door.

"I did, thank you."

"I think you sowed a lot of good will this evening," he said. "People are going to be more interested in hearing what you have to say about werewolves, goblins and giants after this."

"I hope so. I didn't see Malfoy leave," she said cagily. "I wanted to thank him for being on his best behavior."

"Draco can surprise you sometimes," Theo proclaimed. "One never knows quite what he has in mind."

"No," Hermione agreed. "One never does. Well, I guess I'd better be off to bed. I have a feeling I might have a bit of a hangover in the morning."

"You didn't seem drunk," Theo remarked.

"I rarely do," she stated. "At least, I'm pretty good at hiding it in mixed company. But that doesn't mean I'm always thinking so straight."

"Indeed."

Theo had one of his inscrutable looks; Hermione had no idea what the comment meant or what he might be thinking. Impulsively, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thank you for everything, Theo. Most of all, thanks for teaching me that all Slytherins aren't complete wankers."

He laughed. "Oh, we're wankers alright, every last one of us. Some of us just have a little bit more to us."

"If you say so. I'll talk to you this week, okay?"

Theo nodded and watched as she went inside; he stood looking at her closed door for several moments.

"Draco, mate," he said softly to himself. "You have no idea what you've got here, do you?" He sighed, turned around, and disapparated.

XXXX

Ginny and Robin were sitting on her bed when she woke up; Ginny was holding a smoking drink in her hand and Robin had an apprehensive look on her face. Hermione was not, surprisingly enough, very shocked to see them. It was pretty typical of them, actually. She sighed and wearily sat up.

"I never should have told you two how to get in here without me," she said sleepily. "I really need to start booby-trapping my door. Maybe one of your famous Bat-Bogey Hexes?"

"You wouldn't be able to do it right," said Ginny. "That's my specialty. You could maybe pelt us with canaries, though."

"How is it you are both so perky this early in the morning?"

"It's after twelve," Ginny said in an amused tone. "Robin thought we better make sure you didn't sleep through the whole day. She said that makes you grumpy Monday mornings."

"You know what also makes me grumpy? Uppity friends. And where is my cat? I'm firing him, too. He's supposed to alert me to danger and annoying well-meaners."

"He's found a sunspot, of course," replied Robin. "He yawned at us when we came in. Very brave."

"Well, I thought maybe you were just sleeping it off. How much did you have to drink last night?" Ginny questioned her.

"Did I act drunk?" Hermione asked, horrified. "Theo said I didn't."

"No, silly, but half of Britain saw you dancing with Malfoy. If that isn't a sign of intoxication, I don't know what is."

"Oh, stuff it, Gin," Hermione huffed. "I've worked with Malfoy every day for the last five months now. It's not like I've been drunk the entire time. Once or twice, maybe."

"Yeah, they're practically bosom friends now," said Robin, eyes sparkling.

"Lord, don't get carried away, Robin," Hermione groaned. "You're going to make my headache worse."

"I must speak as I find," Robin said. She tried to keep her face straight, but broke into a crooked smile. In her (for now, silent) opinion, Hermione and Draco were on their way to becoming way more than friends. She doubted Hermione would appreciate the observation, though.

"Okay, now you're just being contrary."

"Don't worry, Hermione, your secret is safe with us," Ginny laughed, jumping on the bed. "We won't tell anyone you're madly in love with Malfoy."

"Gross, Ginny," she said, but she avoided her friends' eyes. "Enough tall tales. What about Robin's evening?" She turned and looked expectantly at her friend. "Ron seemed pretty pleased. I guess I was an evil bitch for keeping you two apart for so long."

"Not at all!" Robin protested. "Still, if you're uncomfortable - I mean we're not -"

"No, I'm okay with it," Hermione said. "I guess I was just trying to still punish him or something...I don't know. I'm happy if you're happy."

"Thank you, Hermione," Robin said. "That means a lot to me. _You _mean a lot – you're the best."

"Right back at you." The two girls grinned at each other until Ginny groaned and whacked them both with a pillow.

"Okay, enough with the mutual admiration society! If I didn't know any better I'd swear _you_ two were going to end up together."

"Don't even hint at that to Ron," Hermione warned her. "We'd never hear the end of it – it would be like his greatest dream of all time."

"I'm just saying," Ginny teased. "Come to think of it, I better not mention that idea to Harry, either. He'd probably have smoke coming out of his ears. What is it with guys and lesbians?"

"I don't know, but can we table the discussion, please?" Robin said. "Otherwise my mind's going to jump from us having sex to Harry and Ron having sex, and no one wants that."

The girls shivered dramatically. Ginny made horrified gagging noises, and then said, "Like we'd be surprised." They giggled.

"Anyway, I'm glad you had fun, Robin. How about you, Ginny?" asked Hermione. "Was Malfoy Manor everything you hoped and feared?"

"It was sort of weird," Ginny admitted. "You know how much I hated Mr. Malfoy. I had fun, though. It certainly satisfied my curiosity."

"Do you think it went well, in terms of S.P.E.W.?" Hermione addressed Robin.

"Definitely," Robin assured her. "Everyone I spoke to was blown away with how you are cooperating with the Malfoys, and some of your new programs. I think you're impressing people even more than you usually do. Of course, Luna Lovegood blathered on to me for a half an hour about how we should expand even further for nargles, and such."

"Dear old Luna," Ginny said. "Bless her, one of these days she's going to prove us all wrong about these things.

"I'll make sure I'm scarce that day," Hermione responded, "otherwise I'm in for a heaping spoonful of 'I told you so.' You know, I was really impressed with all the new people last night, too. They presented themselves really well. I overheard those Slytherins, Hugh and Ursula talking to some Ministry officials, a couple of rather old-fashioned gentlemen. They were praising me, you, Malfoy and S.P.E.W. to the sky."

"We've got a good team," Robin agreed.

"I think so, too."

"Even Malfoy?" Ginny asked seriously.

"Yes," Hermione said. "Even Malfoy."

XXXX

"So where did you and Hermione disappear last night?" Theo asked as a greeting. Draco had just stumbled into the living room, blurry eyed and still slightly drunk – after his spectacularly bad idea to try to kiss Granger he had spent the rest of the night drinking himself into a near stupor. Theo was looking as fresh as the morning; he handed Draco a steaming hangover cure and motioned for him to sit on the couch.

"What are you talking about?" Draco mumbled, gratefully downing the potion; he immediately felt better.

"Do you think I didn't notice the comings and goings of my date?"

Draco scowled at the word 'date.' "I'm still pissed that you took her."

"Well, you're just going to get over it, aren't you?" Theo said loftily. "I repeat – where did you two go?"

"I just showed her around the Manor a little," Draco said grudgingly.

"Oh yeah? Did you show her your bedroom? Or maybe your '_broomstick_?'"

"Bugger off! This is _Granger_ we're talking about."

"Precisely," said Theo. "We're talking about Granger - not Ginger, not Jasmine Blackwell, not some unnamed random hot girl, and I will not listen to your lies and protests for one more minute. I saw the way you were practically drooling all over her. You've talked of nothing but her since the moment you read that will. You're obsessed with her, Draco, and the sooner you admit it, the sooner I can help you get her."

"You're insane."

"I know you, Draco," Theo stated. "I'm not going to judge you or finger-wag. What the hell do I care who you like? You know I approve of her. Plus it would really get to Pansy."

"I don't care about Pansy anymore."

"Because you want Hermione."

"Don't call her that," Draco snapped.

"That's her name, Draco."

"I don't like the way you say it. Like you _know_ her or something."

"You mean biblically?" Theo raised his eyebrows. "I can assure you I've never so much as kissed her."

"Keep it like that."

"Okay, so what it is?" Theo asked. "Are you going to keep pretending you don't want me with her because she's muggleborn?"

"No, because she's Granger," Draco clarified. "She's annoying enough without even bringing her background into it."

"You're seriously going to sit there and act like that's the _only _reason you don't want me with her?" Theo said, beginning to get seriously annoyed with Draco's charade. "Why are we still going around in circles about this?"

"Well, she's my boss, too. Is that reason enough for you?" For a moment, he considered telling Theo what he had done last night. But Draco's feelings were far too muddled – he hardly knew how he did feel, and he just didn't want to share with Theo yet. In addition, the idea of letting Theo know how brutally he had been rebuffed was not exactly appealing. "Plus I like to fight with her a lot. It might make family functions a bit awkward. Since you're the closest thing I have to a brother, I don't want an obnoxious know-it-all for a sister-in-law."

"If that's how you're going to play it, fine," said Theo, disgusted. "What do I care if you're miserable for the rest of your life? I'll just have to fucking hear about it, is all. You know what? Just do whatever the hell you want and keep telling yourself this utter rubbish. I'm out." Theo rose from the couch and stalked out of the room, leaving Draco behind.

Draco drank the rest of his potion and then threw the mug into the fireplace, feeling extremely satisfied by the sound of breaking glass. What in the bloody hell did Theo expect from him? That he just renounce all his earlier thoughts and jump on the Granger train? It wasn't that easy. For one thing, she was _Granger_. She was annoying, she was bossy, and she had hair the size of a small country. She loved house elves and other stupid creatures (okay, he liked Trixie, but still), she thought she knew everything, and she _chose _to hang out with Potter and Weasley. Who in the name of Merlin did _that_? She was self-righteous, pig-headed and always had ink all over her hands and face. She wore an obnoxious expression on her face every time she spoke to him, and he couldn't count the number of times he had been tempted to haul off and hex her.

But damn it all, she was also smart, funny, loyal and _pretty_. If he was being honest with himself (something he was loathe to do), the Helping Hands Ball wasn't exactly the first time he had noticed that; it was just the first time he allowed himself to admit it. She was the only person he knew that could take his barbs and insults and return them while honestly seeming unaffected. And he knew she wouldn't be afraid to slap him when things got out of hand. That was way more appealing than he was comfortable admitting. Her eyes crinkled up when she smiled and the way her face flushed when she was about to yell at him...

The bottom line was, he either still hated her or he loved her, and at that particular moment in his life, Draco honestly couldn't tell which.

**A/N I just wanted to note that sometimes I use a few quotes from things like **_**Pulp Fiction, Pride and Prejudice **_**or **_**Buffy**_**. If anyone has any questions about specific references just let me know. Thanks for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21

Draco was nervous about facing Granger. Theo's confrontation the previous day had really rattled him, and he kept replaying his moment with her in the portrait room over and over again. She had a meeting at the Ministry that morning, so he wouldn't see her until after lunch, which gave him more time to stress. He didn't know how to act around her - did he lay on the charm? Up the sarcasm? Did he acknowledge the almost kiss or act like nothing happened? How would she be? Would she say something Granger-like and annoying? Would she -

"Good morning, Draco," Ursula interrupted his thoughts. She handed him a cup of coffee and sat down at the chair in front of his desk. "I had a great time the other night. Malfoy Manor sure lived up to its reputation."

"Thanks. Mother will be pleased to hear it."

"I was hoping you would save me a dance," Ursula pouted. "I wanted a chance to see those Seeker reflexes up close."

"Me too," said Sarah, joining their conversation and trailed by Louella Parsons. "I didn't see you dance with anyone but Robin and Hermione. Bit unfair, really, Draco. What am I supposed to tell all my girlfriends back in the States? I said I worked with the hottest wizards in England. How will it look when I have to tell them you wouldn't even dance with me?"

_Where were you two six months ago_? Draco grumbled to himself. _Now_ he had girls lining up for him?

"Well, ladies, I won't make the same mistake next time," he winked at them, affecting a smarmy smile. "Besides, didn't you both have dates?"

"Of course we did," Ursula said, as if to suggest otherwise was lunacy. "But that doesn't mean you couldn't dance with us. Next time, definitely."

"Draco, do you have the report from the Goblin Liaison office?" asked Sarah, switching back to business. "I need to owl it over with the rest of them this afternoon."

"It's all ready to go, Sarah," Draco said.

"Perfect," she replied. "I can't believe how much we've gotten accomplished in the last month. It seems like I just started yesterday, but time is really flying."

"I guarantee you that as soon as nine o'clock hits, we're going to be bombarded," said Veronica, who had just joined them. "People were really impressed Saturday night and they're going to want to get involved. Draco, this owl just came for you."

**Malfoy-- **

**Robin and I are going to be out two weeks. Sorry for the short notice but I'll send all the details later. You're in charge. **

**Hermione **

_Hermione, huh? I guess she wouldn't very well call herself Granger. Still..._

Draco knew he should be thrilled that she had actually left him in charge, officially admitting that he was competent and trustworthy. But really - two weeks? Wasn't that taking avoidance a bit too far?

And how could she leave the Monday after spew's most important night? Veronica was right - they were going to be slammed. It wasn't like her or Robin to leave so suddenly. It must be extremely important, which also irritated him, because she should have told him up front what was happening. He knew he would have to be near-perfect while she was gone or she'd chew him out upon her return. He found himself wanting very much to impress her.

"Alright, minions, slight change of plans," he announced. "Boss Lady and General Westinghouse have taken a powder and they put me in charge. The reign of Malfoy the Magnificent is upon us."

At that moment, Felix, Simon, Cassio, Briony and Ginger entered the room; their eager grins were all the encouragement he needed. Emboldened, he addressed Elliot, who trailed behind them with his sister and Rupert. "Ellie, you and Jasmine have a clear schedule today, don't you?"

"Pip pip, guv'nuh!" he said in assent.

"Great, then I want you two to help Briony today. She's going to be really busy answering owls and floos. I know it's desk work but it's good practice for you; just be sure to leave the goofy accent behind. The rest of you stick to your schedules. I'd really appreciate it if we could order in for lunch and work over this evening. I know it's Monday and we're all still recovering from Saturday's match and party, but if we don't want Granger and Robin crawling up our asses when they get back we need to put on a good show. Ariadne, Flora, nice of you to join us."

"Spare me, Draco, it's not nine o'clock yet," Ariadne pointed out. "Melody's not here and neither is Hugh."

"Hugh and Melody are at the Ministry," said Draco. "Do you think I don't know where everyone is supposed to be? Did you know Robin was going to be out?"

"No, and neither did you, so who knows what?" Ariadne challenged him. Her date with Oliver Wood had gone far too well for her to be bullied that morning. She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows at Draco; he finally caved and gave her a grin.

"Alright, you have me there. You and Ginger make sure you answer all the owls and floos related to the funds from the ball, alright? You can borrow Cassio or Louella if you really need them, but I think you can handle it."

"We can handle anything," said Ginger, whose own date had also been spectacular. She couldn't wait to fill Ariadne in on the details of one Viktor Krum.

"Well, aces," said Draco. "And remember, today you address me as Malfoy the Magnificent or Draco the Great. Either will do."

X X X X

Hermione stared at the sleeping figure before her. A smile was playing around the corners of her mouth, and though she was exhausted she found she couldn't simply leave a note like she had planned. She and Robin had been invited to a conference in America that could lend great support and assistance to her werewolf plans; they had needed to leave immediately, leaving no time for preparation. Although she had been slightly uneasy about leaving Malfoy in charge (more a symptom of her own issues with him than any concern about his competency), Robin had convinced her it would be fine; after the confusing events at Malfoy Manor Hermione had not exactly been unhappy to get away from him for awhile.

The trip had been wonderful. They had learned new information that would greatly improve the chances of their success, including a way to mass-produce the heretofore tricky Wolfsbane Potion. Hermione was sure that by the end of the month, her initiatives would not only pass, but be popular as well.

Upon their return to England that night, Hermione had decided to stop into the office before going home. She had not spoken directly to Malfoy since Saturday night, and their owl correspondences had been brief. She knew from Ginger and Veronica that everything was running smoothly, but still wanted to make sure he hadn't turned her office into a brothel or pig sty in her absence.

The sight of the man himself sleeping at his desk was definitely a surprise. How many times had she fallen asleep like that after a particularly stressful week? It was one o'clock in the morning on Saturday, and parchment, quills and empty mugs were strewn over Malfoy's desk. Hermione had to admit that he looked sort of nice asleep - all of the smirkiness seemed to have melted out of his face, leaving him looking young and rather soft, not at all like her sparring partner. She almost loathed to wake him, but the more she stood there watching him, the more uncomfortable she became.

"Malfoy," she whispered. Nothing. She tried a little louder, "Hey, Malfoy!"

"Granger?" he asked sleepily, raising his head and automatically wiping his mouth in case of drool. "Am I dreaming?"

"That's a nice word," she said wryly. "If I'm involved, aren't they usually nightmares?"

"Not always," he said, his defenses weakened by exhaustion. "Sometimes you're wearing those pretty -" But at this he came completely awake. "What time is it?"

"One," she answered, her face hot. _It's normal to have dreams about people, even if you don't like them. You had that one -_ She told herself to shut up. "Why are you working so late?"

"You've gotten my owls, right? We've been really busy. Why are you here? Why didn't you go straight home when you got in?" He studied her shrewdly. "You wanted to make sure I didn't muck things up while you were gone, didn't you?"

"Well, considering your track record..."

"My track record at spew has been spotless, and you know it," he said, hurt despite himself. "I may live to torment you, but I'm also really good at this job."

"You're right, and I'm sorry. Old habits die hard, okay? I wouldn't have left you in charge if I didn't think you were capable."

"That's bull," Draco said, still irritated. "We both know the General probably made you do it. Have Ginger and Ariadne been reporting back to you?"

"No, Malfoy," she lied with a straight face. _It was Ginger and Veronica._ "Look, do you want to hear about my week or not?"

"I do, actually," he replied. He realized suddenly that he was way too happy to see her; man, she made his head spin. One minute he was angry and the next he was sitting as eagerly as a puppy. "Why don't I get us some tea, then you can regale me."

"I'll get it." Hermione busied herself readying a little tea tray, trying to shake the image of the sleeping Malfoy out of her head. He had really looked almost _cute_.

"Thanks," he said when she handed him a steaming mug. "Hey, can I ask you an honest question? Without you taking the piss?"

"I guess."

"Does this rose tea make me seem girly? My dad always thought it did, and now Ellie, Rupert and Hugh are giving me a hard time, too. But it's always been my favorite."

Hermione giggled at the question. "I like it, too, Malfoy. And any man that uses as much product in his hair as Elliot Blackwell shouldn't be calling other men 'girly.' For that matter, I've seen Rupert listening to Celestina Warbeck and your father wearing his hair longer than mine. I think you're safe. Mind you, you spend more time on your looks than the average woman, too, but those guys shouldn't have anything to say to you."

He laughed at her answer. "I look this good naturally, Granger, but it's gratifying to know you think I look so handsome it takes me hours. On second thought, maybe I should be insulted."

"I think our best bet is just to take instant offense to whatever the other says," Hermione teased. "That's worked out so well for us in the past." Although she had been completely drained when she arrived, she found herself feeling energized by her banter with Malfoy. Maybe arguing with him all the time was keeping her sharp. "Anyway, Robin and I had a great week. You didn't tell anyone what we were there for, did you?"

"No, I keep your canine secrets. Minister Shacklebolt sent you, didn't he?"

"He did. He had heard of the conference from the American wizarding leader, President Rosenberg, and he knew a little bit about my plans. They asked me to present my tentative measures while we were there. It was very exciting. A lot of them knew Sarah, too; I let her in on the plans because I knew she would have contacts over there. They've come up with a way to make Wolfsbane Potion easy to brew and thus more widely available. The main concern has always been safety. The potion has also been improved, so that if a werewolf who takes the potion bites someone, that person won't become infected themselves."

"That's amazing."

"I know," Hermione beamed. "I was hoping that people would understand that werewolves deserve the same rights as other people. I know this potion sort of does the job for me; I mean, there's no real danger from them anymore. Hopefully the root of my cause will still be apparent. The reason that so many werewolves were willing to follow Greyback is that they were oppressed. Most of them honestly don't want to hurt people. Now there's little risk."

"There are still going to be detractors, Granger. You can't hold out for universal appeal."

"Well, the supporters are going to outweigh, I think," Hermione said. "Especially with all the goodwill we've gotten lately. Did you know that I've had more support from pureblood families since you started here?"

"You never told me that!" Draco exclaimed. "I thought everyone hated me and my family."

"No, now they can just be open about their allegiance again," Hermione guessed. "You know it pains me to say this, Malfoy, but I'm actually sort of glad you're here."

Draco studied her for a long moment without speaking. While she had been gone, he had missed her more than he cared to think about. True, she didn't look as pretty as she had that night at the Manor. But her cheeks were flushed from the hot tea and her crazy hair had begun to appeal to him more and more. What Theo had said was true - she was all he thought about, regardless of whether the thoughts were mean-spirited or not. He wanted her approval, he had discovered; spew was important to him, and so was her good opinion. His changing feelings over the last few months had been subtle at first, at least to him. Theo, master of observation, had of course known all along. The question was: what was he going to do about it? She still drove him crazy, and worse, she still hated him, or at the very best, disliked him.

"So am I," he finally said. They sat in silence after that, sipping their tea and exchanging sidelong glances at one other. Though neither voiced it, something changed during that time. Hermione felt maybe, finally, after everything that had happened between them over the last thirteen years, they might be working their way towards friendship. For Draco, he knew it was more.


	22. Chapter 22

"I need you to do something for me," Theo said to the reclining figure beside him.

"I thought I just did," Veronica answered, raising up on one elbow and giving him an arch look. "What perversity do you have in mind this time?"

"I appreciate your confidence in me, but I can't go again that soon."

"Pity. What else do you want? Tea? A sandwich? The keys to my Gringotts safe? With you, it could be anything."

"This involves your boss."

"I knew it!" Veronica exclaimed angrily, starting to rise from the bed. Theo grabbed her and tried pulled her back down, but she yanked out of his hand. Theo struggled to hold onto her, and she finally gave up, but glared fiercely at him. "I can't _believe _I fell for your crap again. I'm so stupid! You'd have thought I would have learned from last time. I'm not playing your disgusting games anymore, Theo. I will not try to fix you up with Hermione, so you can just forget it. And get _off_ of me!"

"Now, don't get your pretty lack of panties in a bunch, Hastings," Theo said soothingly, pushing her curly hair out of her eyes. "I've changed since the last time we dated - do you think I'm so low class I would ask for help with another girl while you're in bed with me?"

"You've done it before, or doesn't the name Susan Bones ring a bell?"

"Well, I was a wanker, and I'm sorry. I'm better now, promise." He leaned over and gave her a kiss, and she relented her icy stare a tiny bit. Her pale blue, almost spooky eyes gave the best glares, and Theo had more than a little experience with them leveled at him. "Do you believe me? Please, Hastings?"

God, why couldn't she resist this man? She _wanted_ to believe him; that had always been her problem. "Okay. Lucky for you I have low self-esteem and high curiosity. What do you want?"

"I want to play matchmaker," Theo said. "I've tried being direct and I've tried being subtle. Neither has worked. Now I have to try sneaky. I should have just done that in the first place."

"It's your strong suit," Veronica agreed, rolling out from under him and sitting up in the bed. "Do you promise you're not trying to get Hermione? You asked her to the ball, and you sent her those flowers she still keeps on her desk. They've been there for months."

"Those weren't from me," Theo stated. "She just said that because she didn't want anyone to know Draco gave them to her."

"Draco? Why did Draco give her flowers?"

"As an apology."

"But they're mean to each other all the time; what could he have said that was so especially bad it warranted flowers? They try to hide their fights, but we all know better. Actually, you know what? They've been a little better lately, but like I said, the flowers have been there for months. Why is she still keeping them? If they were an apology, why didn't Draco say he got them for her?"

"I think there was a little bit more to them, wouldn't you agree?"

Veronica thought back to recent interactions between Hermione and Draco. Although Hermione had said from the start that she wanted Draco working with them, it had always been clear that the two of them despised one other. The last couple of months, though, Veronica could have sworn things had changed. And at the ball, when they were dancing they had looked like they were sort of enjoying themselves. They had looked almost _good_ together. "Well, that confirms _that_."

"Exactly!" Theo said, pleased that he and Westinghouse weren't the only one with eyes. "It's so obvious, isn't it? Nothing's happened with them yet. Draco's been in denial, but I think he's finally coming around. Hermione's going to be the tough one."

"So that's who we're matchmaking?"

"It is," Theo confirmed. "I admit I was interested in Granger at one point. As soon as I saw how Draco felt, I backed off, and I do think the two of _us_ are much better suited anyway, don't you think?"

"As what, shag mates?"

"No silly, as partners in crime," Theo corrected her. "I really am different, Hastings. I wouldn't have owled you if I was just looking for a quick shag. We were good together before."

"And you broke my heart, Theo," she reminded him. "If you've changed, that's great. I need to be cautious, although I will help you. I adore Hermione and I've come to quite like Draco as well. They'll make an interesting pair. I don't want to muck up my work, though. I just got promoted, and I don't want anything to hurt that. If this ends up backfiring, I cannot be involved."

"Don't worry, I never get caught unless I want to," Theo assured her. "You won't need to do anything major, they just need a push in the right direction. Just trust me."

"Scary words, from a Slytherin."

X X X X

"Hermione? Are you busy?"

"No, come on in, Veronica," Hermione answered. It was six-thirty; most of the office had gone home. Only Veronica and Malfoy remained. "Why are you still here? You didn't have to stay."

"I had some things I needed to work on, it was no big deal," she lied. "I've just convinced Draco to go get something to eat with me. Come with us."

"I don't think -"

"No excuses," Veronica said. "When was the last time the two of us hung out?"

"Well, it would technically be the three of us."

Veronica stepped further into the office and shut the door behind her. "I couldn't very well leave Draco out, it would be rude," she stage whispered. "And I don't think it's a good idea to have dinner with just him and me, either. That's sort of date-like, don't you think? I wouldn't want anyone to get the wrong idea. I mean, I definitely wouldn't _mind_ going on a date with Draco, but -"

"Okay," Hermione agreed quickly. She couldn't subject Veronica to a date with Malfoy, could she? She certainly didn't want Veronica _liking_ him; that couldn't end well.

"Great!" said Veronica brightly. "I've got just a little bit more work to finish up first, but Draco's ready. I'll meet you guys in thirty, okay? Just order me a butterbeer."

"But -"

"Oh, of course!" Veronica exclaimed. "We're eating at Bedknobs and Broomsticks in Diagon Alley. I've been dying to try it, haven't you?"

"But -"

"Okay, see you both there!" Veronica raced out of the office before Hermione could protest.

Hermione took a deep breath before leaving her office. Okay, this wasn't so bad, was it? She and Malfoy _had_ been getting along rather well lately, and they had been alone together without incidence at the Helping Hands ball (_there _was_ a slight incidence, though, wasn't there, Hermione?), _and again the night she got back from America. She could do this. And besides, it would only be a half hour or so before Veronica joined them. She tried to push down the little voice inside of her that hoped Veronica wouldn't show up, the little voice that didn't particularly _mind_ being alone with Malfoy. That was a rather troubling voice, one she was slightly afraid to listen to. She stepped out to greet him.

"You don't have to look like it's your last supper, Granger," Draco said sourly at the look on her face. He had been quite excited about the prospect, especially when Veronica told him she'd be a little late. It wouldn't be much fun, though, with Granger looking like she'd rather eat cockroach clusters.

"Like you're thrilled to spend extra time with me," Hermione returned, glad that he had misinterpreted her wariness. "We just have to be on our best behavior with Veronica, is all. She's not Robin."

"I'm an adult, Boss Lady," he said. "I can handle a polite dinner in public with my workmates. I go out with Rupert and Ellie all the time."

"I can't believe he lets you call him Ellie," Hermione said. "I thought only Pansy did that. He doesn't even let _Jasmine_ call him Ellie."

"What's he going to do, punch me?" Draco reasoned, grabbing his coat and leading her out of the office. "I call Rupert 'Ripper' sometimes, too. It's just taking the piss. That's what friends do."

"You do it with me, too."

"Well, we like to annoy one another, don't we?" Draco commented. "It's fun. Come on, let's amaze the world with how polite and professional we can be at dinner. The ball was only the beginning. If Potter and Weasley have sent out their spies, they'll have nothing to report back."

Hermione laughed. "I wouldn't put it past either of them now that you mention it. They can be a bit overprotective. But that's how you and Theo are, right?" Without waiting for an answer, she gripped his arm (Draco's heart sped up slightly at this) and apparated with him to the restaurant Veronica had mentioned. They entered in silence, ordered drinks and sat in booth towards the back of the room.

Draco decided to act as if he was at ease and leaned back against the booth. He wasn't one to show outwards signs of discomfort; why should she know he was flustered by her closeness? On the other hand, she still looked extremely nervous. "For Heaven's sake, Granger. Buck up. Stop looking like you're heading to the gallows. It's just dinner."

"Witches and wizards don't get hanged, Malfoy," Hermione corrected him in her best know-it-all voice. "That's a muggle reference, how do you know about gallows?"

"I associated with Death Eaters, Granger," Draco reminded her. "I _was_ a Death Eater, even if I was complete rubbish at it. Do you think I never heard of gallows?"

"Well, it just seems very muggle-y," she continued prissily. "I would have thought Voldemort would have frowned upon such common ways of death as hanging.'"

"This conversation has taken a serious turn for the worst," Draco said, flinching slightly at the Dark Lord's name.

"You brought up the gallows. Would you rather we talk about rainbows and unicorns?"

"Anything but unicorns," he responded. "Pansy was wild about them."

"Ugh, not her again," Hermione said, making a face.

He grinned at her reaction. It always gratified Draco to hear Granger's opinion of Pansy. He remembered her telling him once that he was too good for Pansy; he latched onto those words again.

"So you really think she was beneath me?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"Malfoy, she is beneath a _troll_, and you know how I feel about trolls."

"You like me more than trolls?"

"I do," she admitted. "But don't let it go to your head. I mean, I really hate trolls." She grinned a little to take the sting out of her words, and he smiled back at her.

"Well, that's something, isn't it? I like you more than hags, how about that?"

"Wonderful," she laughed. "And I also like you more than nargles; now we're really on a roll!"

"Nargles? What are nargles?"

"One of Luna's insane obsessions."

"Oh, Lovegood? I like her; she's a delight. I feel quite bad that we her had locked in our dungeon for so long."

"That's not funny," Hermione admonished, her smile gone.

"No, I suppose it isn't," Draco said. "I do like her, though. I apologized a few years ago and she accepted. She doesn't hold a grudge."

"She's engaged, you know," Hermione felt compelled to point out.

"I just said I liked her, Granger," Draco said, smirking. "I'm not hot for her or anything like that."

"Oh." Hermione felt weirdly relieved.

"Okay, I'm changing the subject from Lovegood," Draco announced. "I have sort of a big favor to ask you."

"What?" she asked warily. "I can't give you a raise right now."

"I've certainly earned it," he said, "but that's not what I want. I want you to talk to Potter about letting me hang out with that kid."

"Teddy? I don't think that's a good idea, Malfoy."

"Why not?" Draco demanded. "It's not like I'm going to eat him. Look, I know my Aunt Andromeda would say yes if I asked. We don't have a relationship at all, but from how my mother and Aunt Bella used to talk, that was their decision, not hers. I bet she'd welcome me with open arms. So I don't _have_ to actually ask Potter's permission. He can't do anything about it. But I don't want trouble with him, either. I don't have a lot of family left, Granger. It might be nice to at least get to know him a little. He seems like a good kid."

"I don't want Teddy to get hurt when you get all of your inheritance and suddenly remember that you hate muggles and werewolves, Malfoy. I have to look out for his best interests."

"I'd think the last few months would have taught you that I'm not the reincarnation of the Dark Lord, Granger," said Draco, wounded. "I have changed a little, you know. You're not perfect either."

"I never claimed to be!"

"No, but you walk around handing down life lessons as if _you're_ the second coming of Dumbledore," he retorted. "Haven't I been perfectly pleasant in all my dealings at spew? Haven't I rescued a house elf and given her a place to live? Haven't I made friends with half-bloods and muggleborns?"

"Yes, but -"

"Yes, I was a beast to you at school. Yes, I've called you horrible names, and rather recently, too. Yes, I have preconceived notions and prejudices. But I'm working on them, Granger. You can't expect me to change over night."

Hermione stared at him in shock. He was right. It wasn't like she hadn't noticed the change in him; it was more that she just didn't want to admit that she had noticed. Hearing him state things so baldly made them impossible to ignore, though. She _had_ always hated him, and in truth, she wasn't entirely prepared to give that up. If she didn't have Malfoy as an example of 'what not to be,' then what did she have? But the thing was, she _didn't_ hate him anymore, and hadn't for some time. He could be funny, he was a good worker, and at the ball... But no, she couldn't think about that. So what was it going to be? Was she going to hang on to all of _her_ prejudices, or was she going to put her money where her mouth was?

"I'm sorry," she finally said in a tiny voice. "You're right; I know you've been trying to change. I'm just a little worried that it's not going to stick after your year is up. "

"Fair enough," Draco said, although he was still hurt. "Talk to Potter. Work on him. Maybe I could just hang out with the kid if you're around. Then, once the year is over, and you see that I'm still okay, then I could spend some more time with him. In the meantime, I want you to act like you meant what you said that night, that you're glad I'm working with you. I have a lot to offer, Granger."

She reached out and patted his hand before she realized what she was going to do. He looked at her in surprise but didn't move his hand away. "I know you do, Malfoy, and I'm sorry. I'll talk to Harry, alright? I'll see what I can do."

"That's all I ask. Now, what's good in this place?"


	23. Chapter 23

"I can't believe Veronica stood us up," Hermione said suddenly. "You'd think she would have sent an owl or something."

"Veronica?" Draco said in surprise. "I forgot she was supposed to meet us. Should we leave a note in case she shows up?"

"No, she would be here by now if she were coming," Hermione decided. "I'll ask her about it on Monday."

"Do you want me to walk you to your door?" Draco asked. "There are a lot of bad guys out there, Granger."

"I'm with one of them," she answered, smiling to show she was teasing. "I can apparate home without an escort, but thanks. You know, I had fun tonight. You've started to really surprise me." She reached out and touched his cheek briefly before disapparating without another word.

Draco stood rooted, still feeling her hand on his face. They had been at the restaurant for over two hours, and had not argued once. They had talked about work, of course, but also their parents, school, whether or not he missed his childhood friends, how connected she was to the muggle world, and a load of other topics. She told him that she was dealing alright with Robin and Ron's sudden true love; he countered that his bitterness towards Pansy and Blaise was over. He also got her to categorically once and for all declare that she was not interested in Theo. His feelings for Granger were no longer confused, no longer muddled. He was in love with her, as simple as that. It was time to confess all to Theo and beg for his slippery friend's help. He could not do this alone.

X X X X

"What are you two doing here?" a surprised Hermione asked Harry and Ron. Her two friends were sitting outside the door to her flat.

"Ginny wouldn't tell us how to get in," Ron answered. "She said we might walk in on you naked. I tried to explain that I've already seen you naked - many, many, _many_ times, but she said that if you still wanted me to see you that way you would have given me a key to your flat after we broke up. She also said to shut up or she was calling Robin."

"He didn't have a comeback for that," said Harry.

"Very wise of Mrs. Potter, very wise indeed," said Hermione. "Come on in. Do you need me to proofread your work reports or something?" She unlocked her door and led her friends inside.

"No, we just realized that it's been forever since the three of us spent any time alone together," said Ron, plopping down on his favorite armchair and kicking off his shoes. "I'm always with Robin now, you have work, Harry's busing defiling my sister. You know how it is, people get busy."

"Let me make some tea," said Hermione, pleased. "Harry, can you rustle up Ron some biscuits or something? I can't remember the last time I made it to the store, but surely I've got some emergency cookies stashed somewhere. If I let him look I won't have anything left in the house to eat." Harry nodded and followed her into the kitchen while Ron flipped through a copy of the _Quibbler_. He grinned and whistled while he read an article about a conspiracy to keep Celestina Warbeck's banshee relatives a secret from the public. He'd have to cut that one out for his mum.

Several minutes later the trio was drinking their tea and regaling one another with the day's activities. Hermione snorted hot tea out of her nose when Ron recanted what had happened in the joke shop when Angelina had caught George putting the finishing touches on a rather explicit Daydream Charm.

"She didn't like it," Ron understated, finishing the anecdote. "She said if he was going to make that smut then he'd better get used to it being the only sex he was going to get in the foreseeable future. It was pretty funny."

"Did she have Fred with her?" asked Hermione, still laughing. "He's a little young for the birds and the bees, isn't he?"

"No, mum was watching all of the kids today," Ron answered.

"That reminds me, Teddy's birthday party is next weekend, Hermione," Harry said. "What are you going to get him?"

"Oh, Lord, I completely forgot," said Hermione, slapping her forehead. "I don't know. What does he want?"

"You know Teddy; he's happy with anything."

Hermione thought for a moment: was now the time to bring up Malfoy's request? Harry and Ron were in an unusually good mood. This might be the best chance she would get.

"Harry, I've been thinking," she began.

"Uh oh," said Ron. "She's got her lecture face on."

"My lectures have saved us time and time again, as well as being one of the chief reasons you were able to pass most of your classes," Hermione pointed out.

"Yes, but we're not in school anymore," he replied.

"Precisely!" she exclaimed, happy for the transition. "We're not in school anymore, so now is the perfect time to grow up, expand our horizons and start putting aside old differences."

"Is this your way of saying you want to date that Nott bloke after all?" Harry asked wearily. "I guess we can't stop you. I wish you would let me introduce you to some nice guys for a change, though."

Hermione's temper flared red, but she fought it back down. "This isn't about Theo, and it's not about me, either."

"Thank Merlin," said Ron. "That guy is the worst. Did you see that stupid thing he was wearing around his neck at the ball? Talk about pretentious."

"Oh my God, it was an ascot and he looked dashing. But that is not the point. Harry, Malfoy wants to spend time with Teddy. I think you should let him come to the party."

Dead silence.

"Think about it Harry, he's really been -"

"Is that a joke?" Harry asked.

"You don't hate him, I know you don't, not really," said Hermione hurriedly. "I thought you felt sorry for him."

"Hermione, have you been drinking the Koolaid or what?" Harry exclaimed. "I thought you were still anti-Malfoy. Isn't that what you told me at the Quidditch match?"

"Coolage?" Ron asked, perplexed.

"Muggle reference," said Harry dismissively. "The point is, our friend has finally been brainwashed. I didn't think it was possible."

"Oh, Harry, really," Hermione protested. "I've not been brainwashed, or Imperiused, or seduced by an evil cult leader."

"_What_?" Ron put in.

"I'm simply reminding you both that I am the one that works with Malfoy, not you. I'm the one with him constantly. Of course he's a pain in my ass, but I do know he's not evil."

"The Quidditch match was barely a month ago, Hermione, and you were out of town for half of that time. Seriously, what has changed?"

"Nothing, really. I just... I love you both, and I know you are looking out for me and I appreciate that. I also know how much you love Teddy, but do you really think I would let anything happen to him? What does Malfoy have to gain by hurting him?"

"A new way to hurt me or you," Harry suggested. "Who knows what goes on in that blond brain of his?"

"I do," Hermione said before she could stop herself. "It's been more than just a couple of weeks, Harry. I've know he's changed."

"Robin's been pushing me to give him a chance," said Ron. "I told her no way, and I'm telling you the same thing. He's a racist, bullying git."

"And you're a jealous, insecure hothead," she returned fiercely. "But I still love you, don't I?"

"First Theodore Nott and now Malfoy? You're in _love_ with _Malfoy_?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Harry," Hermione said, looking away, her face scorching hot. "I'm just trying to make a point. Look, everyone at the office can't be wrong, can they?"

"Yes, they can!" Harry yelled. "He just wants his money, and now you're falling for it!"

Hermione switched gears. She had expected opposition; after all, she had felt undecided about Malfoy herself. But she couldn't let Harry and Ron continue to make all the decisions in their friendship, and she couldn't ignore what she honestly thought to be true - Malfoy was changing.

"What kind of person do you think I am? You know how important it is to me that people are treated fairly, that they are given a shot at redemption. Look at Snape. Look what happens when people have to hide who they are, when they're beaten down time and time again. I'm not saying Malfoy is Snape; I'm just suggesting that maybe everyone deserves a second chance. _Everyone_."

"Malfoy doesn't want your pity, Hermione. He will exploit your good nature, and he will end up hurting you if you let him in."

"Well, I disagree."

"He can't come to the party, Hermione, and that's final," Harry said.

"Fine," Hermione spat out. She should have known better; this is exactly the reaction Sirius would have given about Snape. "I thought maybe you could act like a grown man, but I see I was mistaken."

"What did you expect, Hermione?" Ron asked. "You've done nothing but complain about Malfoy since he started at spew with you. Now you're suddenly his biggest champion? Robin, I understand. She doesn't know him like you do. He never stood by while _she _was tortured."

All the blood left Hermione's face, as Ron worked himself up. Harry could see where this was going; he tried to intervene, but Ron shook him off.

"No, she needs to hear this. I don't care if Malfoy's a new best friend of elves and centaurs everywhere. I don't care if he's suddenly the most popular guy in the wizarding world. All I care about is that he called you a mudblood over and over again, and actually said that _he wished the Basilisk would kill you_. I care that he let Luna rot for _months _in his cellar. I care that he let Death Eaters into my school and led to Bill being scarred by Greyback. I care that his father tried to get my little sister killed. I care that he watched you get tortured to near death and did _nothing_. He would have turned us all over to You-Know-Who if his stupid friend hadn't burned up the joint."

"_Ron_."

"But most of all, Hermione, I care that my brother is _dead _because of his ideologies. But by all means, let him spend time with Teddy. He's only an orphan because of Malfoy, too."

Ron slammed out of the room, rattling the wall. A picture of the three of them fell off of the wall and shattered on the ground. Harry looked at her for a long moment, and then followed Ron out of the door. Emotionally drained, Hermione collapsed on her couch and cried.

After all of these months, she didn't feel that she was wrong about Malfoy. Hermione could _feel _that a change had taken place, both within Malfoy himself and between the two of them. She didn't quite know what it meant yet, but she couldn't ignore the little hitch in her breath when she saw him, or the way his eyes lit up every time she smiled at him.

It actually made her happy to think that someone who had grown up with Malfoy's prejudices could see things in a new light. However, it wasn't as if Ron had made those things up. How would Sirius and Lupin feel if she had asked them to give Pettigrew another chance? No, it was not exactly the same situation, but she certainly understood where Harry and Ron were coming from. In fact, she wasn't exactly upset about their feelings towards Malfoy; it would obviously take them longer to believe in him. But what about _her_? She was asking them to relent, to trust _her_, and they had just refused. Where did that leave her with her oldest and best friends, the two people she loved more than anyone else?

X X X X

"How was your date with Hermione?" Theo greeted him as he walked into the living room.

Draco spluttered in shock. "Are you having me followed?"

"So you did have a date!" Theo crowed. "I knew she would stay there, even without Veronica. I was right! God, I love that feeling."

"Are you mental?" Draco inquired.

"No, I'm just two steps ahead of you, as usual. You know, I totally should have been a prefect, not you."

"You're back with Veronica, aren't you?" Draco realized. "Are you keeping it a big secret like you did the last time? You didn't even tell _me_. I'm surprised she's putting up with it."

"It works to your advantage, Draco, because now you can use Veronica to make Hermione jealous. Remember how you felt when you saw us together? You can do the same thing to her."

"I don't know... Do you think that would work?"

"Ah ha!" Theo shouted. "At least now you're finally admitting it! Thank Salazar, the man now has his head out of his ass. No more denying it, my oh-so-blond friend. You want Hermione."

"I want Granger," Draco agreed, plopping down on the couch and giving his friend a crooked smile. "Well, you can hardly be surprised I denied it for so long. I mean really, me and Granger? It's embarrassing, frankly."

"It's going to be more embarrassing if she doesn't feel the same way," Theo pointed out. "I think she does, though."

"Do you really?" Draco asked eagerly. Damn, why didn't he just tell Theo a long time ago, or at least right after the ball? What a waste of time.

"I really do," Theo concurred. "She may not be completely aware of it yet, though, and you're going to have Potter and Weasley working against you. Luckily for you, those two idiots are no match for Theodore Nott."

"How in the world did _I_ get the reputation for being an arrogant prat?"

"You _are_ an arrogant prat, Draco," Theo pointed out. "I am, too, of course, but you were always so much more obvious about it. You should have crept around like I did. How do you think I know everything about everybody?"

"You are one hundred times scarier than I could ever be," Draco said in admiration.

"Yes, but nobody knows that, do they?" Theo gave him a very Draco-esque smirk and sat across from him in an easy chair. "Veronica's on board. She'll pretend to like you in front of Hermione, and you can see how she reacts. A bit simple, really, but sometimes old ways are the best ways."

"I don't want to do that," Draco suddenly decided. "I had an unbelievable time with her at dinner, and I came home fully intending to enlist your help. And now I don't want it."

"Why not? I'm not going to have you do something truly diabolical. I like Hermione, remember? _And_ I'm giving it a real shot with Hastings this time. I'm not suggesting anything untoward."

"I appreciate your help, and Veronica's, too. That _was_ a good plan for tonight, and it worked. But I think I have to do this on my own. She needs to see that I'm sincere."

"When has that ever worked?"

"It's the only thing that _will_ work with Granger. You're right, Theo, you've been right all along. I want Granger, I _love_ Granger, and I mean to have her."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N I just realized that I completely screwed the time line in this story. The ball was about a month ago, so in the story it is late November/early December and Teddy wasn't born until the spring. Major canon mistake on my part, please excuse me making changes to fit my needs. :)** **Also, I really liked everyone's opinions on the Harry/Ron/ Hermione fight. I happen to be a huge Ron fan, and although it's easy to bash him in Dramione fics, I liked how everyone really seemed to understand that while he presents things the wrong way, he still made valid points. Anyway, enough with my ramblings and justifications. **

Hermione kept expecting Harry or Ron to owl or floo her after their fight, but apparently they felt they had said their piece. It was completely unfair; they _knew _she had to work with Malfoy, and it was in her nature to try to find the good in people. She understood their point of view - hell, it had been her own until very recently - but in this case, she was right, and she_ was not_ going to be the one to back down. If they cared about her, they would come back. If not... Well, she'd cross that bridge when she came to it. She would respect Harry's decision about Teddy for the time being, though. She didn't want to make things worse.

Luckily the previous evening had been Friday, so she didn't have to put on a happy face for work, or endure Robin's sympathetic, well-meaning, but ultimately irritating looks all day. Hermione was sure Ron had spilled all, but though Robin meant the world to her, Hermione really didn't want Robin involved in any fights she might have with Ron. It was just too weird.

Still upset from the night before, Hermione stayed in her bed well into the morning. Normally she rarely slept in unless she had been out late night before, but she couldn't quite bring herself to face the day. Her face felt swollen from her crying and she could tell that her hair was tangled and sticking out about a foot from her head. She laughed to herself a little when she imagined what Malfoy would say if he saw her looking like that. He'd probably recoil in horror; maybe he would be so traumatized he wouldn't even be able to speak. Then she frowned at her next thought: why did he always have to look so put together when she herself looked a wreck during more than half of their interactions? Hermione didn't care about looks, but it would be nice if she had been able to comment on something other than his extreme paleness. Would it have killed him to show up one day with skeezy five o'clock shadow or a wonky eye? She sighed. She supposed if they were going to be friendly she would have to stop thinking about ways to insult him. There went ninety-five percent of the fun she had been having the last few months. Plus, if he looked a fright it might help scare away some of the more questionable thoughts and dreams she had been having recently.

A loud knocking on her front door pulled her out of these thoughts.

"Ugh," she groaned. "Go away." Probably Ginny coming to apologize for her husband. She pulled her pillow over her head, but the knocking grew louder. Finally, she dragged herself up and stumbled out of her bedroom. She unlocked the door, opened it, and turned around without looking at her visitor.

"I don't want to talk about it, Ginny," she said, walking back to her bedroom. "Harry needs to learn to speak for himself. He and Ron really hurt my feelings. But if you're going to drag me out of bed, the least you can do is make us some tea while I take a shower."

"I would, but I don't know where your tea things are, Granger."

Hermione squealed and spun around to see Malfoy standing inside her door, smiling - not smirking - at her.

"Malfoy!" she managed. "What are you doing here?"

"You just let me in, remember? That'll teach you to always ask before you open the door. Can I come all of the way in?"

"What are you, a vampire?" she snapped, mortified that he was indeed seeing her in this state. "I'm sorry, that was rude. What do you want?"

"No less rude, Granger," he said with another crooked smile. "Can I come in or not?"

"Okay," she said hesitantly. He closed the door behind him and stepped into her living room, scanning her belongings with interest.

"If you show me where everything is I'll make us that tea," he stated, sounding far more casual than he felt. After his talk with Theo the night before, Draco had decided that he would spend as much time with Granger as he could, in hopes of further swaying her opinion of him. Without trickery, it was the only plan he could think of.

Hermione seemed almost unable to protest and wordlessly led him into her small kitchen. He beamed when he saw the fresh rose tea leaves she pulled out for them; he strongly suspected they were a recent purchase.

"Go ahead and get your shower, Granger," he said. "I promise I won't mess anything up. Here, you can take my wand."

Still speechless, Hermione took his proffered wand and walked back into her bedroom. She turned the water in her shower on, and while she tested it with her hand she realized he had not said one word about her scandalous appearance. It was not like her to be so subdued and unsure in his presence; it was just extremely strange that he was there, and acting so nice, too. She would feel more herself, more ready to face him after the shower, so she mentally shrugged and stepped in, making sure the door was locked behind her. The last thing she needed was him "accidentally" seeing her naked to use as ammunition against her.

Draco wanted to search through Granger's flat to learn more about her, but exercised restraint; it wouldn't do for her to come out and find him rooting through her underwear drawer, or worse. He got a small shiver up his spine at the thought of Granger naked and wet in the next room but quickly shut down that train of thought and finished making the tea. He set up a little tray and carried it into her living room, which was full of overcrowded bookcases, of course, and lots of pictures of her, Scarhead and Weasel, both of whom were glaring at him from their multiple frames. He stuck out his tongue at them and picked up a non-moving picture of her with a middle-aged couple; her parents, obviously. It was clear Granger got her wild hair from her mother, but they both looked very kind. Her huge yellow cat swirled around his ankles and he absentmindedly reached down to scratch behind his ears. He was looking at a picture of her with Robin, Jasmine, Ariadne, Ginger, Veronica and Violet when she entered the room with wet hair and muggle jeans. He gulped, thinking she looked even prettier than at that ball. She sat down on the couch and picked up a mug of tea; Crookshanks left Draco and hopped up on the couch beside her. She sipped for a few moments before looking him in the eye. She felt a little jolt when she saw they were as bright as they had been the night of the ball.

"What can I do for you, Malfoy?" she finally asked.

He had a story planned, and though it wasn't a lie, it certainly wasn't something he would have wanted to do under different circumstances. Still, if he was going to win Granger, he was going to have to work for it. Luckily, working as her assistant for the past seven months had given him an excellent insight into her. He knew what would impress, and what would repel. "I was just thinking about your trip to America," he said. "You said the witches and wizards are much more muggle-oriented than they are here, right?"

She nodded, still confused by his presence. "The Americans are very worried about disenfranchisement," she stated. "I mean, the wizarding world as a whole is still secret, of course, but they have always been much more open-minded about muggle-borns and magical creatures."

"Well, I thought it might be a good idea for you to take me around muggle London. I know I only have a few months left, but it might actually help me get my next job, if I can navigate the muggle world. We proved last night that we can spend time together outside work and not kill each other. What do you say?"

Whatever she had been expecting, it wasn't this. "You want to spend time with muggles? With me?"

"That's right."

"Malfoy."

"I know what you're thinking, Granger," he stated. "Blah blah blah Draco is evil blah blah blah we hate each other. But we _don't_ hate each other anymore, and I'm not evil and this is a perfect opportunity for you to do what you love best."

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "Which is?"

"Boss me around."

She laughed despite herself. "That's not my _very _favorite thing to do, Malfoy. Top ten, maybe."

"I thought I ranked higher," he said, clutching his chest and stumbling back a step. "You've deeply wounded me, Granger."

"I've no doubt you'll recover," she grinned. "So let me get this straight, you want me to spend my day off with you while you snark about muggles and annoy me?"

"It's my day off, too. Look at it this way: I'm giving you the opportunity to educate me on the greatness of muggles. Maybe you can even take me to one of those moo things I'm always hearing Ginger and Ariadne talk about. You know, with actrors and actesses."

"A movie?" she asked, amused. "Alright, Malfoy, I accept your challenge. But first, you've got to change. You just scream wizard."

"That's what I'm trying to do, Boss Lady," Draco replied. "I want to change."

"Your clothes," she giggled. "I'm sure I've got some of Harry or Ron's things around here for you."

"I am not wearing Potter or Weasley's old pants!" Draco cried. "There's no way, Granger."

"Those are my terms, Malfoy. Take them or leave them."

God, was getting Granger really worth this indignity? What if someone saw him in Weasley rags? This would be more humiliating than Potter beating him at Quidditch every single time at Hogwarts. Draco knew she was deliberately testing him. _Alright, Granger. Just watch how far I'm willing to go to get you._

"See if there's anything green," he sighed. "That will make me feel a little better."

She squealed and clapped her hands together, rising from the couch. All her anger from last night was gone at the thought of dressing Malfoy up like a muggle, in Harry and Ron's clothes no less. This was going to be even better than that sweater she had made for Crookshanks, the one he immediately clawed to pieces. As an added bonus, it was a little fuck-you to Harry and Ron for their behavior the previous evening. "Come back to my room, Malfoy. I promise there aren't any tampons or bras lying around."

Draco tried not to look too excited at the prospect of seeing Granger's room. It was not actually all that difficult, since any thrill he may have felt was tempered with the idea that he would be wearing hand-me-down Weasley gear very soon. In addition, he did not like the fact that she still had her ex-boyfriend's clothes in her flat; that they were mixed with Scarhead's did nothing to improve his opinion about them.

Her room was very neat and held even more books and pictures. She had some muggle devices that he didn't recognize and a collection of pretty perfume bottles on her vanity. He wanted to explore, to run his hands over her things; to resist the urge he shoved his hands in his robes and watched her back as she rummaged through her closet and drawers.

"Here we go!" Hermione crowed, flinging articles of clothing at him. "I knew I still had these jeans in here. They're Harry's. Ginny hates them, so he hasn't been too worried about getting them back. Here's an old t-shirt of Ron's, and one of George's jumpers. I took it from him when I was cold, and I like it so much I refuse to give it back."

"Lord, Granger, how many men do you make strip as soon as they walk in here?" he questioned, grimacing at the unfamiliar garments, none of which were green. At least the jumper was black.

"All of them, of course. Your turn!" She crossed her arms and looked at him expectantly, too amused to think how unprecedented their current behavior towards one another was. She laughed as all of the blood (what little there was, anyway) drained from his face. "I'm just kidding, Malfoy. Like I would want to look at your bony chest anyway."

"I'm all muscle, Granger," he protested, once he had recovered his voice. Boy, was he glad he wasn't wearing those pants just yet. He had a feeling they'd be rather tight at the moment.

"I'll take your word for it. Harry's not quite as tall as you are, and George is broader, but it should fit alright. I'll be in the living room; don't get lost in your own reflection while you're in here, okay?" She left him still staring gobsmacked at her and plopped down on the couch, trying to erase the image of a naked Malfoy in the next room. She rationalized that she was just naturally curious, and would have this reaction no matter who the man was. _Good theory, Hermione. You believe that?_ She shook her head and reached down to rub Crookshanks' belly; he was shamelessly sprawled on his back with all four legs in the air.

"You're an absolute disgrace," she said to him. "Look at yourself! The least you could do is sit up and look like the intelligent animal you're supposed to be."

Crookshanks yawned and stretched his legs out even further.

"What did you think of Malfoy? You didn't scratch him, so I guess that's something. You're supposed to be this great judge of character. Do you think you could talk to Harry and Ron for me about him?"

"Talking to your cat now, Boss Lady? What did he say about me?"

Hermione looked up and almost gasped. "Malfoy. You look," _hot _was the word that almost left her lips, "nice." Her stomach flipped slowly and she tried hard not to blush. The last time that had happened had been with Ron; not even Theo had elicited such a reaction from her.

"I feel like a fraud," Draco complained. "Even worse, I feel like a _Weasley_. This is going to cost you, Granger."

"I'll spring for ice cream, how about that?" she asked, still reeling from how good he looked in muggle clothes. It made him look more relaxed, more approachable. _It's just the outfit_, _Hermione_, she said to herself. _Control yourself_. "And expect to be educated today, Malfoy. This is a chance for you to really learn something."

_No, this is a chance for _you _to really learn something_, he answered silently while giving her an 'aye aye captain' nod. _You're going to learn that you love me desperately._


	25. Chapter 25

"This was one of my favorite books when I was younger," Hermione said, placing a small paperback book in his hand. "I want you to read it."

"There's a picture of a rabbit on the front, Granger," Draco observed. "Is it some sort of nature book? And what's a Watership? Is that one of those space things Lovegood was talking about? It doesn't really appeal."

"No, it's an adventure. Please, Malfoy, I know you'll love it."

She fixed her wide, earnest brown eyes on him and he was a goner. "Okay, I'll start it right away." Her smile was reward enough for him.

"Great!" she squealed. "I can't wait for us to talk about it. Now, look over here. You won't believe the section they have on magic! Some of it is even legitimate, too!"

Draco allowed Granger to lead him down yet another aisle in the massive muggle library they were in. They had already spent two hours there. The excitement on her face as she pointed out her favorite books was infectious, and Draco had to admit that the building was pretty impressive. They had idly toured some of the nearby shops already; Draco had no idea there were so many things for muggles to buy. He'd eaten the promised ice cream, and although peanut butter chocolate chip was not a flavor he'd ever thought of before, one taste convinced him once and for all that muggles were not all bad.

"Do you see? We have this same edition at Hogwarts!" Hermione smiled triumphantly at Draco, shaking the book in front of his face.

"You win, Boss Lady," he said, utterly charmed by her enthusiasm. "I humbly admit that muggles have good libraries and ice cream, okay?"

"That's up there with the nicest things you've ever said, Malfoy," Hermione said, tapping the book lightly against his chest and giving him another dazzling smile. "Are you ready to go to the movies now?"

He nodded, not trusting himself to speak at the moment. He was amazed at how easy it was to be with her like this - as if they had been friends forever. There was none of their usual bite or nastiness towards one another. She had completely embraced his offer and appeared to be legitimately enjoying herself.

Hermione _was _having a wonderful time. It seemed dinner the night before had not been a fluke; Malfoy was clearly changing for the better. Once or twice she almost reached over to take his hand and had to shake herself of the notion. She couldn't wait to tell Ron and Harry that they were wrong, wrong, wrong. Malfoy was a new man; one she was glad to be getting to know. She hazarded a look at him, blushing when she saw he too was watching her. His eyes seemed brighter every time she looked at him, and her stomach had been fluttery all morning.

Two hours later, they exited the movie theater; Draco was wet with sweat and his eyes burned from the sudden light. The moo-vee had been terrifying - some horrible story about people locked in a room forced to cut off their own legs. This was supposed to convince him muggles were good? He had jumped and screamed and unabashedly clung to Granger's arm the whole time; the only thing that kept the experience from being completely humiliating and terrible was the time she had buried her own face in his chest during a particularly gruesome scene.

"This is what muggles do with their time?" he asked Hermione incredulously. "Are you sure those people were just faking it, Granger? It looked pretty real to me."

"It's just a movie, Malfoy," she answered, although she was still pale with fear. "I didn't know it was going to be so gross. George recommended it."

Draco barked a short laugh. "George Weasley? You took that bloke's advice? No wonder he liked it - some of those thingys looked straight out of his jokeshop. Is this _really _what muggles like?"

"I'm sure a few Death Eaters would like it, too, Malfoy. Lots of people like being scared, if they know it isn't real. I'm sure there are just as many who hate it. People are all different, Malfoy. Next time we'll do a romantic comedy, okay? Or maybe a drama or animated family movie. This isn't the only kind of movie out there."

_Next time?_ he repeated silently. She didn't seem to have realized the implications in her words, but he sure had. He grinned at her and was gratified by the huge, sincere smile she returned.

"What next, Granger?"

"Well, as much as it amuses me to see you like this, I suppose you can't really wear those clothes every time you want to go into muggle London. Why don't we pick some new things out for you? You can show up Elliot and Rupert the next time the three of you go out. Maybe you can take them to some muggle pubs."

"Ripper did suggest that," Draco said. "Alright, Boss Lady. Show me what muggles with actual taste wear so I can stop looking like a long-lost Weasley reject."

After two hours, Draco's arms were full of shopping bags; he had spent a small fortune on muggle clothes. Every time he tried something on, Hermione clapped her hands and told him now good he looked; he found himself incapable of putting anything back after that. She talked him into keeping on the jeans and jumper he was already wearing, though.

"Can't I shrink my bags?" he pouted. "They weigh a ton."

"That's not very muggle of you, Malfoy," she admonished, wagging her finger at him. "Here's a taxicab; we'll drop these off at my flat before we go back out. No apparating, Malfoy, we're doing this the regular way, remember?" He gave her an elaborate bow, eager to return to her home and be alone with her again.

Once there, he dumped his bags on her couch and begged again to change his clothes.

"Why can't I put on something green?" he pouted.

"It's good for you to wear these clothes, Malfoy," Hermione said. "It makes you humble." The truth was, Hermione had decided he looked way too good in muggle clothes, especially Harry, Ron and George's things. Although she refused to think about what it meant, she really wanted to keep looking at him dressed like that.

"If I was anymore humble you'd have to dress me in house elf clothes," he grumbled.

"And that would be good for you, Malfoy," she answered in a swotty voice. "You're not better than anyone else, remember."

"And you never let me forget it," he returned, suddenly angry at her words. There she was, pissing him off again. No matter how much fun he had with her, she always had to start back up with the attitude. "This little excursion today was so you could start parading me around as your newest success story, wasn't it? 'Lookit wittle Dwaco, poster boy for Granger and her league of do-gooders.' I won't have it!"

"What's the matter with you?" she demanded, shocked by his sudden change. She had only been teasing, but it seemed he took her words far too seriously. "I thought we were having fun!"

"And I thought I was more than just one of your projects. I can see it all so clearly, now. You just want to show off, to let people see that _everyone _bows down to you and your agenda, even me."

"What are you _talking_ about, Malfoy? _You _asked _me _to show you around muggle London! This was your idea!"

"Based on the mistaken belief that you actually cared about me as a person, and not as some science experiment!"

She looked at him in astonishment, almost too confused to speak. His pale face was boiling red and he looked mad enough to hit or hex her. "This is insane. Since when do either of us care about the other 'as a person?' Malfoy, I thought we were making real headway lately. Like, we can actually stand to be near one another without vomiting. But you're acting crazy! I thought I was doing you a favor today, helping you learn about muggles for a future job."

"What future job?" he yelled. "Isn't it obvious that the only job I want is the one I have?"

"I thought you couldn't wait to leave S.P.E. -"

"Oh, for the love of God, just say spew already, Granger! Have you been paying _any_ attention the last couple of months? Haven't you _seen_ how good I am at this job?"

"Of course I have," she said, still bewildered by their argument. "I just never really thought you wanted to stay. We can certainly talk about it, once the year is up."

"Once the year is up," he repeated in a deadly voice. "So that's it. You just can't wait to collect your money and get rid of me."

"Am I on drugs?" Hermione asked, her voice cracking slightly. "Are we really having this conversation? Hasn't this _always_ been about the money? That's what you told me over and over again. That's what started this whole thing! I honestly have no idea what's happening right now."

"What's happening, Granger, is that I thought things were different between us and I feel like an idiot. You still see me as some nasty lord of the manor type, don't you? I'm going to go home and kill Theo now. Thanks for the lovely day." He turned to go, hot tears of rage, humiliation and disappointment threatening to erupt. He could not let her see that. He would not.

"Draco, wait!"

Everything stopped. He turned slowly around and saw that she too was crying. "What did you say?"

"I said wait," she said. "Can't we talk about this? I don't understand what happened."

"You called me Draco," he said wonderingly, stepping back towards her.

"That's your name, isn't it?" she whispered, eyes wide and frightful with what she knew was about to happen.

In seconds he had crossed to her, and they were kissing. His lips were everywhere - on her mouth, cheeks, neck, eyes. His hands pulled at her hair and her clothes, trying to bring her closer, trying to get every inch of her that he could. She responded by grabbing his jumper and yanking him against her; her mouth eagerly opening to him. No kiss had ever been like this for her.

"I am so in love with you," he whispered, unable to stop himself.

At that declaration, she pushed him away. "Malfoy, what are you-"

"No," he said, pulling her back to him. "Not Malfoy, _Draco_. Don't think so much, Granger, just feel for a change." He tried to kiss her again, but she resisted.

"Malfoy - Draco - this is insanity. You need to leave, you're not thinking straight." Hermione was shocked to her core. Every bone in her body was telling her to just shut up and kiss him again, but if he really felt that way...

"I am _finally _thinking straight, Granger!" Draco exclaimed, running his hands through his hair and looking at her in frustration. "For months, I've been lying to myself. Now I want to be honest. You're all I think about. This job - you - it's changed me. I'm not the same boy who wanted to be a Death Eater, and you're not the same bossy little girl. You've finished what the war started, finished making me a better person."

"You did that on your own, Malfoy," she said.

"It's you, Granger, it's _always_ been you," he replied. "I work to help house elves and goblins, I go out to for drinks with ex-Ravenclaws and Gryffindors, I'm wearing Harry Potter's bloody trousers, Granger! What more can I do?"

"I don't know what to say."

"I came into that office wanting to kill you, or at the very least curse you into next week. Now all I want to do is be with you. And I _know_ you feel the same way."

"I feel something," Hermione admitted. "I just don't know, Draco. It's one thing to be friends, but we have a lot of history, and I don't think -"

"You kissed me," he reminded her, stepping towards her again and taking her hand. "You keep my flowers on your desk."

Those damn flowers that she loved so much. "It wasn't that long ago that you were making fun of my hair and warning me to stay away from Theo, Malfoy. Now we go to the movies and you're suddenly in love with me? It's too much, you're just confused."

"Granger, I'm always going to make fun of your hair, I've got eyes," he said, smoothing it back from her forehead and kissing the spot. His lips burned like fire. "That doesn't mean I don't like it. And why do you think I wanted you away from Theo? This isn't sudden, not on my part."

"This is crazy!" she said, finally wrenching her hands away. "I do think you've changed, and I'm glad. I've changed, too, and it is because of you, I think. But this isn't a good idea. Go home, you'll feel different on Monday, okay?" _Tell him to stay, tell him to stay, tell him to -_

"Merlin, Boss Lady," Draco said, gritting his teeth against another fresh wave of rage. "I had no idea you were so cold. I've just told you that I'm in love with you, and you said to go sleep it off."

"That's not what I meant," she protested. How had this situation become so out of control?

"That's _exactly_ what you meant," he said. "I can't believe I've been so stupid, no wonder I tried to fight it for so long. You don't have to worry about me feeling different on Monday. Take your damn money, Granger. Fuck the house elves. I quit."


	26. Chapter 26

Of course he would be there Monday morning, and they would work everything out like rational adults. It was all a mix-up, a simple misunderstanding. They'd had a pleasant day, things got out of control, Malfoy had a little crush, he was looking particularly handsome to her - it was nothing that couldn't be cleared up. Hermione got to work extra early because she was sure he was going to be there waiting for her. She let her hair air dry, so that he would have something to talk about; that always seemed to break the ice between them. She picked up some of his cranberry muffins and brought the bags of clothes he had left at her flat.

At nine o'clock she was still sitting upright at her desk. She'd heard a few people come into the office, but hadn't moved; Malfoy would come to her, surely.

Nine-thirty.

Ten o'clock.

Ten-thirty.

Eleven.

"Hermione, there you are!" said Jasmine, sweeping into her office. "What are you doing, hiding in here? Oh, my God, what is up with your hair? I thought we'd fixed this problem months ago! You've been so much better since Draco started."

"My hair is fine, Jasmine," she said calmly. _Where is Malfoy?_

"They must not have mirrors where you're from," Jasmine said, a trifle snottily. "Elliot and I have that inspection to do this afternoon and Draco's supposed to come with us. Where is he?"

"Isn't he here?" _Maybe he just didn't want to come in and see me._

"If he were here, I wouldn't need to ask you about him," she continued in the same bitchy manner. "Robin hasn't heard from him, and neither has Rupert or Hugh."

"Maybe he's sick."

"Draco's never taken a sick day, Hermione. It's not like him just to not show up, either. Even if he were sick, he would have sent word. Are you sure you don't know where he is?"

Hermione nodded.

"Okay, I'm going to owl him. Sarah and Flora need to talk to you about the fairies. Can I send them in? Oh, and Briony said that Theodore Nott's coming in to see you later, too."

"Theo's coming?"

"Yes, Briony told me he owled her this morning. Goodness, Hermione, I hope Draco comes back soon. You need him to keep your head on straight here, don't you, Boss Lady?"

Hermione flinched at the phrase but didn't answer, and during her entire discussion with Sarah and Flora she did little more than nod her head and mutter 'mm hmm.' She stayed that way the rest of the day; it was very nearly five and she'd not left her office once. Apparently, she was feeling the loss of Malfoy far more keenly than she would have ever suspected.

"I suppose he'll be a little gratified to see you've been moping all day," Theo offered as a greeting from her doorway. She looked up, nearly rolling her eyes at his typical lounging stance, and then stopped. Theo had an expression on his face that she had never seen before. "You need to fix this."

"And you need to mind your own business," Hermione snapped. "This doesn't concern you, Theo."

"Draco's my best mate, of course it concerns me."

"Well, you can tell him to stop being so ridiculous and come into work. I won't tell Mr. Pembroke he said he quit and we can forget the whole thing happened."

"Robin sent him like five owls today. You didn't tell anyone, did you?"

"There's nothing to tell," Hermione said stubbornly, raising her chin at Theo and rising from her chair. "Malfoy and I had a misunderstanding and he got angry. He'll be back to work tomorrow."

"I don't think so, Hermione," Theo said, coming fully into her office. "You fucked up."

"Shut the door behind you," Hermione hissed. When he complied, she continued angrily. "Oh, _I_ fucked up because I didn't immediately fall at his feet? What was I supposed to do, Theo? It's _Malfoy_! And me. Me and Malfoy."

"He said you called him Draco. Right before he punched me for convincing him you felt the same way."

Hermione blushed a boiling red; she didn't know who she was angrier with at the moment, Theo or Malfoy. "What, did he give you a play by play? Butt out, Theo. Have the two of you been planning this all along?"

"What are you talking about now, Hermione?"

"I should have seen it coming, really. First, you swoop in and pretend to be the only nice Slytherin in the history of the world, all concerned with werewolves and such. Then Malfoy freaks out, you back off and he pretends to turn over a new leaf. Once I start falling for it, he pulls this shit! And now here you are, speaking on his behalf. This is some elaborate plan to make me look bad, right?" She didn't really believe a word of that. Why couldn't she just shut up, or better yet, ask Theo for help?

"Are you listening to yourself?" Theo echoed her thoughts. "I like you, Hermione, but I don't give a shit about werewolves. I just wanted to get into your knickers. When I realized how Draco felt, I backed off. You know that's true."

"You need to get out." Hermione was dangerously close to tears.

"I'm on my way," Theo said. "I can't believe I was so wrong about you. Usually I'm an excellent judge of character."

"You know what, fuck you, Theo!" Hermione yelled, completely furious at him. "Don't you dare waltz in here and tell me how I'm supposed to act. Malfoy has been a beast to me for thirteen years! Now all of a sudden he decides he loves me and I'm just supposed to accept that at face value?"

"Yes."

"Well, I can't do that. If you remember correctly, the last time I loved someone he crushed me. Ron was my best friend, and if he could hurt me like that, what's Malfoy going to do, huh?"

"I can't answer that. Who knows, maybe you'll destroy each other within the month; maybe you'll lay waste to the world. Or maybe you'll live happily ever after with fifteen insufferably arrogant, know-it-all kids. But shouldn't you give it a chance? I thought you were this big, brave Gryffindor. I've never met a bigger coward in my life." Theo smirked inwardly. _That_ was really going to get her riled up.

"Get out, Theo," Hermione repeated. "If Malfoy wants to quit, he can quit. More money for S.P.E.W., right? Looks like I won after all."

Theo shook his head sadly at her and left, casting her one last pitying look. Hermione kept it together until the she heard him leave, and then threw her mug against the wall. How dare he come and talk to her like that? How was _she _the bad guy in _any _of this? Draco Malfoy was a man she had hated for years, and while she no longer felt that way, she didn't think she exactly loved him, either. She knew there was something there, but the idea of simply jumping in head first was far too scary. Maybe in a few days they would be able to talk rationally.

She had to look at things with clear eyes. Okay, she had a little crush on Malfoy (_Draco_), and he had a little crush on her. He was confusing it with love because he was going through some changes and he saw her as a representation of that. It was natural, what with them working so closely together. But if that were true, why had she never felt that way with Rupert or Elliot? Why had her heart begun to race whenever Malfoy smiled at her, why did she dream about gray eyes at night? Why had she spoken on his behalf to Harry and Ron, of all people?

Why had those beautiful words _I'm so in love with you_ scared her so much?

Whatever else Theo had said, Hermione couldn't ignore the one word that rang out louder than any others: _coward_. That was not the Hermione Granger she wanted to be. She never let Malfoy get the better of her before. She matched him quip for quip, barb for barb, threat for threat, smoldering look for smoldering look. Okay, that last one was little off the mark, but she wasn't about to let a ridiculous declaration of love give _him_ the upper hand, and make _her_ look bad.

She'd simply go to his house, drop off his clothes and confront him like a rational young lady. Then he would come back to work and everything could go back to normal.

X X X X

"He's not here," Theo said, opening the door just wide enough to glare at Hermione.

"What do you mean, you just told me -"

"Didn't take you too long to hop that little ass over here, did it?" Theo observed, eliciting a scowl from Hermione. "Sorry, Granger, you just missed him."

"Oh, it's Granger, now is it? Honestly, Theo -"

"That's Mr. Nott to you," said Theo nastily. "I already came to you on Draco's behalf, and your words were, and I quote, 'Fuck you, Theo.' If I recall that wasn't too long ago, either. I'm done playing, Granger, and I'm not going to let you come in and give Draco the big 'It's not you, it's me' speech."

"I just want to explain things to him."

"And I told you he's not home," Theo stated.

"Okay," Hermione said in a tiny voice, finally withering under Theo's glare. "Can you tell him to floo or owl me? Tell him he can come back to work whenever he wants. And these are his clothes."

"I don't know how much he's going to want these muggle rags, but I'll certainly pass along your message. Maybe you should have thought of these things an hour ago, Granger, when I came to you for help." With that, he took the bags from her hand and slammed the door.

Hermione stood there for a minute in shock before apparating home.

Inside, Theo leaned against the door and took a deep breath. _Sorry, Hermione_, he said to himself. _I'll play the bad guy for awhile. If you talked to him now, you'd both just cause more damage. Once in awhile, you've got to do things the Slytherin way._

"Who was that?" Draco asked, coming down the stairs. His hair was sleep-ruffled and he was still wearing the black jumper he had borrowed from Hermione.

"No one," lied Theo smoothly, while quickly shrinking the bags of clothes she had brought and shoving them in his pocket.

"Where's Trixie? She told me she would go get one of those movies for us to watch tonight on our new telloviston. She can make it work, even with all the magic in the air. I tell you what, house elves aren't half bad."

"She'll be back soon. She said she was getting you ice cream, too."

"Yeah, peanut butter chocolate chip," said Draco, running a hand through his hair. "Are you joining us? Or are you still mad that I punched you?"

"No, I told you that was a freebie. I've got some stuff to do, but I'll be back later."

"You're not going to see Granger, are you?" Draco asked suspiciously. "I don't need you begging for me, or swooping in on the carcass, either. I'm completely over that cow."

"Clearly."

"Sometimes a man just wants to eat ice cream and watch sad movies, Theo," said Draco.

"You didn't even know what a sad movie was a week ago, Draco," Theo pointed out. "I doubt wearing that ginger balls' jumper constitutes being over the witch that gave it to you, either."

"I just like it," Draco protested. He hated it, but in some small way it made him feel close to her. Pathetic, seriously pathetic. "Look, are you going to see Granger or not?"

"I told you I wouldn't," said Theo. "But you should think about going back to work tomorrow. Are you really going to let her keep all that money?"

"I don't care about the money anymore, Theo," Draco said, plopping himself on the couch. "And okay, maybe I'm not totally over her, but -"

"You're not a machine, Draco," said Theo, sitting next to him and giving him a sympathetic squeeze on the shoulder. "You took a big leap of faith, laying yourself out there like that, and it was what, two days ago? I don't expect you to get over her so fast, but hopefully in time you'll realize she wasn't worth it."

"Why would you say that?" Draco asked. "Of course she was worth it. I was an idiot to think I was good enough for her."

"You should go to work tomorrow," said Theo, in a tone that said he was dropping that line of conversation. "At least say goodbye to your friends there."

"I have to go see my mother tomorrow and tell her I didn't meet the terms of the will. I sure am excited to see the disappointment on her face. My father's going to start haunting me, I know it."

"Then don't do it, Draco. Give yourself a couple of days, and then just go back to work. You can put up with Granger for a few more months, right? Just go back to sniping at her all the time; you loved doing that anyway."

"What, so I can watch her moon over goblins and plan new and exciting ways to humiliate me? No thanks."

"Then sit here and wallow like a prat. I'll be back later to make sure you shower, okay? Oh, and did I see you reading some book about rabbits? Seriously, mate, don't let yourself get out of hand."

Draco grunted in reply, rather enjoying his sad sackery. He'd let Trixie dote on him for a few days and pen some letters he never intended for Granger to read. Maybe he'd send her some more snap dragons to make her feel bad. He smirked a little bit. His heart break might be real, but there was no reason not to milk it for all it was worth.

And what was wrong with liking a story about rabbits?

X X X X

Ron heard an incessant knocking on his door. Blowing a kiss to Robin, he rose from the couch; as soon as he saw who it was he started to slam the door, but Theo stuck his foot in the door.

"You need to learn some manners, Weasel," he sneered. "Hey, Robin, call off the attack dog."

Robin sighed and rolled her eyes; how often was she going to get stuck between some stupid Slytherin/Gryffindor argument? First Hermione and Draco and now this? "Let him in, Ron."

Ron glared but did as his girlfriend asked. Theo strode through the door in an arrogant manner; he knew it would ruffle Weasley's feathers, but the man was too obnoxious by half. He just couldn't help it; if there was one thing Theo had in common with his former housemates it was a dislike of St. Potter and his faithful sidekick. He didn't hate them exactly, but their sanctimoniousness could be truly sickening. He supposed he'd have to deal with it when Draco and Hermione finally stopped playing their little games. Ugh.

"What's wrong, Theo?" asked Robin. "Is Draco alright?"

"Not really. He's laying on the couch eating junk food with his fingers and listening to Sad Bastard music. I think he's crying, too." Theo thought the exaggeration was necessary, and frankly not that far off the mark.

"Did somebody steal his favorite Snape blow-up doll?" Ron asked.

"Where's Potter?" Theo demanded, ignoring him.

"I don't keep him shoved up my ass the way you do with Malfoy, Nott," Ron answered.

"That is _not_ what I've heard."

"Could you two not?" Robin said wearily, rubbing her head. "My referee days are over, okay? What's going on, Theo?"

"Can you get Potter here? I want to talk to all of you. Tell him to bring the little missus."

Robin stilled Ron's protests and nodded; within fifteen minutes she had gathered Harry and Ginny. Ginny looked interested, but like Ron, Harry looked merely angry.

"If this is about the fight they had with Hermione, I've already talked to them about it, Theo," Robin said.

"And I already told you I wasn't budging on the Malfoy issue," Ron said through gritted teeth.

"I've no doubt you had plenty of kind words for your oldest and best friend, gentlemen," Theo said, gratified by the guilty looks Potter and Weasley exchanged. "And while Hermione was obviously much too upset to tell anyone about your hatefulness, I am here on a related subject. Here's the deal: stop giving Draco a hard time and put your full support behind him and Hermione."

"I was right!' Harry yelled. "I knew he was sniffing around her! God, that little bastard. You've got about two minutes to get the hell out of here, Nott, or I will hex you -"

"Save the empty threats, Potter. You don't scare me."

"If you think I'm telling that murdering bastard her can come anywhere near Hermione, you're even madder than I thought," put in Ron, who had gone nearly purple with rage. Robin and Ginny, for the moment, decided they would keep their mouths shut and see where the conversation went.

"Take that back, Weasley," said Theo dangerously, unconsciously gripping his wand. "Draco never killed anyone, and I will not have you maligning his name."

"He does that well enough on his own."

"You think you're the only one who lost someone in the war?" Theo continued. "I'm sorry for the choices my father made, but that didn't lessen the pain of his death for me. Draco's spent the last six years repenting. When you're perfect, let me know."

Harry stepped forward to meet Theo. "Look, I know he's your friend, and that's just your bad taste. I know he's got a whole lot of people thinking he's turned over a new leaf, including Hermione. But that doesn't mean -"

"In case you've forgotten, Potter, Draco's mother saved your life. And you and Weasley saved his life twice, so that must mean you don't think he's a total waste. He loves Hermione. You don't have to like him. You just have to back off."

"Who are you to -"

"Harry, Ron, that's enough," Ginny said finally, stepping up to her brother and husband. "I don't like Malfoy anymore than you two do, but that's Hermione's decision to make, not ours. Does she love him back?"

"I think so, if she would let herself," Theo said to Ginny, glad he had requested her presence. "And if she thought Potter and Weasley would accept it."

"I can't do that," Ron said stubbornly. "And I refuse to believe Hermione would ever like Malfoy."

"She does," Robin put in. "Now, Ron, calm down. I spend more time with Hermione than any of you do, and I've seen the way she and Draco have started to feel about one another. I am telling you again, he is not the same spoiled boy we went to school with. It's not just Hermione that changed him. Making new friends, working with house elves, rebuilding his name - all of that is making him a good person."

"Robin, with all due respect, you're a bit biased," said Harry.

"That's rich, coming from you," Robin returned. She turned to her boyfriend. "Look what Hermione did for us, Ron. You're going to take that and throw it back in her face?"

"No, but -"

"But nothing," said Robin. "You have to give Hermione the same respect she gave us."

"Listen to your girlfriend, Weasley, she knows of what she speaks," said Theo. "Let Malfoy come to that blue kid's birthday party."

"How do you know about that?" asked Harry, pointing his wand at Theo. "How dare you bring Teddy into this?"

"Oh for God's sake, Potter, I know everything, you're just going to have to get used to that. Draco's not going to do anything, he likes that kid, and I know the feeling is mutual. If he and Hermione can't get their issues worked out I'll never have to talk to you again, so it's really a toss-up which outcome I'm rooting for. But you stay out of it and let him attend his cousin's birthday party."

"Or else?" Ron said with narrowed eyes, his own wand gripped tightly in his hand. Right now, he hated this Nott bloke worst than Malfoy. Mostly because everything he was saying was actually making him think twice. There had been no call for him to attack Hermione the way he had. Most of the things he had said about Malfoy, such as blaming him for Fred's death, he didn't even really believe. Maybe he just wasn't ready for her to move on, even though he himself had. And really - _Malfoy_?? Gross.

"Or else you can be responsible for breaking her heart again. Good day, ladies."


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Just a reminder, I don't own Harry Potter.**

"Are you sure it's okay if I'm here?" Draco asked nervously. He, Trixie and Theo were standing on the doorstep of his Aunt Andromeda's house and so far he had been unable to ring the doorbell. "I don't want to get attacked by Weasleys when I go in. How come Granger isn't coming? Is Robin going to be here? Why did Potter decide I could come?"

"Calm down, Draco, don't give yourself an aneurysm. You sound like that buffoon Longbottom back in first year."

"Now, Mr. Theo, you is not saying nice things," Trixie admonished.

"Sorry, Trix, maybe you can knock some sense into him."

"It's just insane for me to be here," Draco said.

"They came to Malfoy Manor," Theo pointed out.

"Not Andromeda."

"I've spoken to her, Draco, and you know your mother said she didn't mind, even if she wouldn't come with us. Robin will be here. I'm pretty sure a lot of people from your office will be here. But not Granger, I told you she had to go out of town."

"I can't believe she hasn't even sent me one owl. Bitch."

"Mr. Draco," Trixie said warningly, shaking her head.

"Veronica said she's been an absolute mess without you this week," Theo told Draco. "She can't seem to get her own head out of her ass without you there. Ginger said there's been no forward motion on her werewolf initiatives, either."

Draco was at war with himself. He was furious that Granger would let S.P.E.W. fall down around her head just because she was mad at him; he hadn't worked his ass off the past months just for her to screw it up. Of course, he was also thrilled that she couldn't function without him, but he knew that this was probably just a temporary funk, and she'd be over it much faster than he would. He had spoken to Elliot, Rupert and Hugh a few times over the last two days and it was clear that Granger still hadn't told them he had quit. Well, he wasn't going to be the one to break the news; let her deal with that. He'd already had the preliminary paperwork drawn up with Mr. Pembroke to transfer all the money over to spew. He just didn't care about it anymore. Without Granger, the money was worthless to him, and he couldn't go on working with her and pretending like he wasn't in love with her. He just couldn't go back.

"Knock on the damn door already. Draco," said Theo.

"You knock on it."

Trixie gave a loud sigh and fixed her friends with a withering glare; it was quite effective, coming from such a sweet-natured house elf. She reached up and knocked on the door herself. Within moments, Teddy had yanked it open and was squealing with delight.

"Hi, Trixie, hi Draco, hi Theo! Harry told me you were coming to my party! Grandma made me cupcakes and Victoire already gave me her present. It's a dungbomb, want to see it?"

"Teddy, I think we can save the dungbombs for later in the afternoon," said Harry, coming up behind him. "Hey, Trixie. Malfoy. Nott." His look was less than welcoming, but he did allow them to pass him into the house. He didn't even stick his foot out.

"Potter."

"Draco, finally!" Ginger ran over to the door, dragging Viktor Krum behind her. "Are you feeling better? Hermione said you were really sick. What kind of illness can't be healed with a potion?"

"I'm better, Ginger, thanks," Draco said, trying to deflect her attention. He turned to Teddy, who was still smiling up at him. "Kiddo, why don't you show me and Theo around a little bit?"

"Show Draco around, I'm going to find Hastings," Theo said. He liked the kid okay, but a tour from a six year old? No thanks; it was far more important for Draco to spend time with him anyway.

"You mean Veronica?" Teddy said curiously. "She's in the kitchen. And Luna and Neville are here, and Violet and Jasmine and Freddy and baby Molly and - well, everyone comes to my parties. They like me a lot."

"I don't blame them, Kiddo," Draco said, ruffling his hair. What a great kid. "You mind, Potter?"

Ginger gave Draco an uncertain smile, patted Teddy on the head and then led Viktor away. No sense in getting mixed up in a Harry/Draco fight.

"Harry doesn't care; he's already seen the house, haven't you?

"That's right," Harry agreed, sparing a smile for his godson before wiping his face of emotion as he turned to Draco. "Be sure to show Malfoy the pictures of your parents, and the one of Uncle Fred holding you."

Theo winced a little - _Low blow, Potter -_ but Draco just smiled and nodded_. _

"I'd like that," he said. "Your dad used to be my professor, did you know that?"

"Cool!" said Teddy, dragging him away from Harry and Theo. Before they rounded a corner, Draco noticed the two men glaring at each other and was glad he was escaping. "He was the best Defense Against Dark Arts teacher ever, Harry told me that."

"He was very good," Draco said. Of course, he had hated Professor Lupin due to his shabby appearance and his chumminess with the hated Gryffindor trio, but when viewed with an impartial eye, he had to admit the man had known his stuff. He was better than that lavender poof Lockhart and that ferret-wanded Death Eater, anyway.

"This is my room," Teddy proclaimed proudly. It was full of toy brooms, a child-sized potion kit, muggle toys and pictures of Teddy and his family. He pointed out the picture hanging on the wall. "See how pretty my mum was? She could change her hair like me. Grandma said she was a real handful, just like me. She was your cousin, right? I don't have any real cousins, but I have friend cousins. They're all here today."

"If I have children, you'll have a real cousin," Draco remarked, looking intently at the picture of Tonks and Lupin cradling baby Teddy. While they occasionally gave each other incredulous smiles, they never looked out of the frame; they had eyes only for their baby. They both looked unbelievably happy. Draco's heart lurched at the thought that they were both dead mere months later.

"Well, you better get on it or I'll be too grown-up to play with them," said Teddy bossily. "When are you and Hermione getting married? I want to be the ring bearer. I was for Aunt Ginny and Harry, but I don't really remember."

"What?" Draco sputtered, finally taking his eyes off the picture. He stared at the boy in amazement; Teddy's hair had turned bubble-gum pink, his mother's favorite shade, and he was wearing her same impish grin. "Who said we were getting married?"

"Isn't that what boys and girls do when they like each other? I think girls are sort of gross, but Harry said it's different when you're a grown-up. Let's go find Hermione and tell her I want to be in the wedding."

"She's not here," Draco said, his heart thumping. Who knew little kids could be so perceptive?

"She's in the backyard with Grandma and Aunt Ginny," Teddy corrected him.

That fucking Theo. He told Draco time and again that he was a sneaky liar, and time and again Draco somehow felt he was immune from that behavior. Theo might have his best interests at heart, but _damn _he was an interfering son of a bitch.

"We can go see her later, Kiddo," Draco replied, pleased with how level he kept his voice and expression. "I don't think it's a good idea to talk about a wedding right now. After all, it's your birthday - let's just focus on that for now."

"Okay," Teddy said agreeably. "Let's go find Angy-lina and Freddy, then. And my Grandma can give you some cake, if you want."

Great, more Gryffindors. Maybe he could find Ellie or Rupert. It seemed that Teddy's birthdays were quite the social event for spew. While part of him had no desire to deflect his friends' questions, he knew he couldn't ignore them forever. He followed Teddy to the kitchen; Rupert, Elliot and Hugh were sitting at the table eating pumpkin pasties and flirting idly with Fleur Delacour Weasley.

"Five sickles," Rupert said to them both when he saw Draco.

"Damn," Elliot swore as he and Hugh dug in their pockets and handed the coins over to a smug Rupert. "Sorry, Teddy, don't tell anyone I said that around you."

Teddy giggled and shook his head; Fleur wagged her finger at the men, blew a kiss to Draco and led Teddy out of the room.

"She's so pretty," Hugh said in a vague sort of voice.

"I bet them both you would show up here. Elliot was sure Harry wouldn't let you come; I was just as sure he would. Are you coming back to work on Monday or what?"

"Maybe," Draco said noncommittally. He was still determined that he was not going to be the one to cave and tell them he had quit. "Glad I could make you some money. Potter and I don't have a problem with one another any more." He kept a straight face, but just barely.

Although Rupert had hated Draco when he started at S.P.E.W., it had not taken him long to realize that Draco was far different than he had been at Hogwarts. Rupert did not see a disgraced ex-Death Eater; he saw merely his smart, dedicated friend Draco. He knew that Elliot felt the same way, as did everyone else in the office. Rupert didn't think it was far off the mark to think that his close friendships with Ursula and Hugh were also a direct result of Draco; he doubted he would have been so quick to accept the former Slytherins if he didn't already like Draco so much. Rupert was not stupid; he was extremely observant and had watched his friend fall in love with their boss over the last several months. He thought it was a perfect match, frankly. He was sure that the reason Draco had not been at work had something to do with his feelings for Hermione. Hermione had certainly been a wreck the last week herself.

"Please come back, Draco," Elliot wheedled. "There is a majorly hot veela coming in to see Sarah on Tues - oh, hi again, Mrs. Weasley." He blushed scarlet as Fleur swept into the room, holding little Victoire's hand. She raised her eyebrows mockingly.

"Zey are going to cut zee cake in zee dining room," she said. "Teddy is requesting your presence."

The dining room was jammed full of people. The entire Weasley clan was there, of course, as well as most of spew, Longbottom and his wife, and Luna Lovegood. There were six or seven little children; although Victoire Weasley had white blond hair like her mother, most of the other children had bright, Weasley-red hair. Robin waved merrily to him with a hand that was clasped in Ron's; Weasley, for his part, looked at Draco but did not glare or even look all that angry to see him. Weird. He didn't see Granger.

Draco listened and watched as Teddy blew out his candles, opened his presents and accepted hugs and birthday wishes from everyone. Theo and Veronica had long since left and Trixie told him she and Violet were going out to visit some of their house elf friends at Hogwarts. As the party emptied, Draco found himself not really wanting to leave. Although he did not feel quite a part of everything, it was hard not to be affected by the easy good cheer and camaraderie. If nothing else, his time at spew had shown him that he could have friends and family that did not have green and silver in their past.

"I'm glad you came, Draco," said Andromeda, coming up beside him and laying an arm around his shoulder. "It means a lot to Teddy."

"Thanks for having me," he answered dutifully. She looked so much like Aunt Bella, but where he had seen madness and cruelty in her face, Andromeda's held only kindness.

"Please tell your mother she's welcome here whenever she wants to come."

He nodded and she gave him a small smile, as if to say she knew her sister would never want to come. She squeezed his shoulder and walked back to her grandson, who was happily showing off his toys to Victoire and little Freddy Weasley.

"Can we talk?" He was surprised that he hadn't felt her presence as she came up behind him. Usually his entire body tingled when she was near. He'd be lying to himself, though, if he said the sound of her voice didn't raise all the hairs on his arm.

"I think we've talked enough, Granger." He'd be a lot stronger if he didn't look at her.

"Well, I don't," Hermione said, in a slightly bossy voice that caused his breath to hitch. "Come outside with me, please."

He sighed dramatically and nodded; there was no point in making a scene and upsetting Teddy.

Hermione was acting braver than she felt; her stomach was in knots and she was afraid she would cry if he looked at her too long. After playing with Teddy, Hermione had laid low for most of the party. She just really didn't want to talk to anyone, and she certainly hadn't expected Malfoy to show up; when she first saw him out of the corner of her eye she had immediately found a hiding place. She led him to a bench on the far side of the yard.

"It's freezing, Granger," Draco complained as he sat next to her. "Make it quick."

"I really want you to come back to work," she began, trembling slightly, and not from the cold. "It's not the same without you."

"Cry me a river."

"Please, Malfoy. We need you there."

He fixed her with a hard gaze. "We?"

"Me," she said softly, looking away. She never could think straight anymore when she looked in his eyes.

At once he was kissing her again, his scorching lips battling with the cold air. They were winning, too.

"Someone will see," she said weakly, not really caring.

"Let them," he murmured huskily. Thank God Theo had convinced him to come. The last hellish week melted away as he tugged on her hair, as she nipped his ear and nuzzled closer to him. "Come home with me."

"Malfoy -"

"No, I like it when you call me Draco," he said, running his hands over her back.

"I like the way you say Granger," she admitted. "I can't come home with you, Draco. I'm still not really sure if this -"

"Are you kidding me?" he asked, pulling back and fixing her with an incredulous look. "What do I have to do to get through to you?"

"Come back to work, for a start."

"I already went to Mother and Pembroke. The money's gone, it all goes to spew now, didn't they tell you that? I don't care, either."

"Well, I care. It doesn't seem fair. And I like having you there; so does everyone else."

"I'll come back to work if you come home with me right now, Granger," he said, giving her a wicked smile. "Otherwise this party's going to lose its kid-friendly label in another second."

"I just don't think that a good idea," she said. If she went home with him right now, it would only confuse things more. They needed to talk, not shag.

"Goddamnit, make up your fucking mind," he yelled, jumping to his feet. "What the hell do you want from me, Granger?"

"Stop shouting! We need to talk about this rationally, Draco, you can't just kiss me and yell at me all the time."

"I'm out," he said, his anger deflating as quickly as it had risen. "Figure out what you want, Granger. I'm not coming back to work until you do, and I'm not throwing myself at you anymore. You know how I feel. It's your turn. If you want me, you know where I live." With a pop, he disapparated, leaving her standing in the cold and watching her breath rise into the air.

**A/N Before you all stone me, I can assure you that this is the last time Draco will kiss Hermione and then act like a prat (yeah, I blame him, not her). I know that is two times too many for some of you, but hopefully you'll all stick with me a little longer.**


	28. Chapter 28

"Hermione."

She didn't turn around. She was still standing next to the bench, watching the spot where Draco had just stood. Why did he have to act like a spoiled child all of the time? After that scene, she really didn't feel like dealing with Ron's shit on top of everything else. She had managed to avoid both him and Harry for the entire party - no easy feat - and she just wanted to go home and not think about any of them right now. Was that too much to ask?

"I'm really, really sorry. There was no cause for me to attack you like that, and I don't have any excuse. I never should have taken this long to apologize, either."

She was steel. Why make it easy on him? If she looked at him, she'd just start crying.

As if sensing this, he walked up behind her and put his arms around her; despite herself she leaned back into him. Maybe she _couldn't_ be steel, not without her boys.

"Like I was so great when I was twelve years old," Ron continued. "I guess it's always just easy to think of Malfoy as one of the bad guys, you know? I don't like him; maybe I never will. But if you say he's not that person anymore, then that should be good enough for me."

Hermione still didn't reply, but she felt some of the tension from the last week draining out of her at Ron's words. As much practice as she had being mad at Ron Weasley, she had just as much experience loving and forgiving him. Even if she wanted to stay angry at him, she just didn't have the energy right now.

"I know I haven't always been the best friend, and I know I've hurt you. But I'll try never to let you down like that again, okay?"

"Me too." Hermione felt Ron shift slightly so that Harry could join their embrace. "Dumbledore and Snape sacrificed for Malfoy. That means something, and I'm sorry I forgot that, sorry that I didn't let you make your own decisions."

"We love you, Hermione," Ron said. "We're here to support you."

She nodded, still not quite ready to speak. Still, the three of them had never really needed words to understand one another. They had hurt her badly, but after thirteen years of friendship, she could forgive rather easily. She knew they would not be fighting about Draco again, not matter what she chose to do. First Ron and then Harry kissed her on the top of her head before stepping away.

"I shouldn't have said it was Malfoy's fault that Fred died," Ron said. "I didn't mean that."

She nodded again and listened as they walked back to the house. Teddy probably wouldn't notice if she left without saying goodbye; she'd be surprised if he wasn't zonked out by now anyway. It was definitely time for her to go.

Once she was home, she laid on her couch for an hour, not sleeping, but not really awake, either. She thought about everything that had happened in the last few months. When had she started changing her opinion of Malfoy? Was it when he saved Trixie from Pansy and Blaise? When he apologized with flowers? At the ball, when he was about to kiss her? It was hard to pinpoint, and she didn't know when he started falling for her, either. He'd certainly been unpleasant those first weeks, but after that... Maybe it was seeing him naturally fit into the job, watching as he charmed everyone around him with his hard work and humor. She hadn't fallen under his spell like everyone else, but she hadn't exactly been immune to it, either, not if she was really (finally) being honest with herself. Why did everything have to be so confusing? What made her so scared? Why couldn't it just be easy?

_Like it was with Ron?_ a treacherous little voice asked. _It took you seven years to get together with him. And look what happened._

_That's hardly fair, _she said back to herself, well aware of her own lunacy_. I mean, we were just kids. And we tried to make it work, we really did. It just wasn't meant to be with him._

_You want to wait another seven years to be with someone you love?_

_I don't love Malfoy._

_If you say so._

"This is ridiculous," she said out loud. Crookshanks, who was lounging on the rug next to her, twitched his ears slightly at the sound of her voice. "Oh, shove it. I can talk in my own flat if I want to." He raised his head and fixed her with a contemptuous look; chastened, she reached down and scratched his chin in apology. She pulled him up on the couch with her, intending to finally take a real nap, but a knock on the door interrupted her. Crookshanks gave her another annoyed look - _you got me up for that?_ - and jumped back onto the floor as she went to the door.

It was quite possibly the last person she would have expected.

"Mrs. Malfoy."

"Good evening, Miss Granger. May I come in?"

"Of course," Hermione answered, unnerved as she always was around Draco's mother. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Tea would be lovely," Mrs. Malfoy replied, looking around Hermione's living room. She did not seem judgmental, or even really interested. She was simply observing. Hermione hurriedly made a pot of tea and brought it back into the living room. Mrs. Malfoy accepted a cup with a nod of thanks and sat down on an armchair. She seemed in no hurry to speak.

"Rose," Mrs. Malfoy commented at last as she sipped her tea. "Draco's favorite."

"He turned me onto it, yes," Hermione said, blushing. First the snapdragons and now the tea. It was embarrassing.

"How was the birthday party?"

"Nice," Hermione answered, very confused. "Teddy had a good time."

"How wonderful." She seemed in no hurry to get to the point, which threw Hermione off even more. They sat in silence for several moments before Mrs. Malfoy spoke again. "Miss Granger, I assume you know why I'm here?"

"I asked Draco to come back," Hermione said at once. "I didn't want him to lose the money. I'd like him to have it; I want him to come back to work."

"It's too late for that," Mrs. Malfoy stated. "As soon as he said the words 'I quit' the money went to S.P.E.W. I've no doubt you'll use it for more exciting endeavors. I was not lying before; I have been quite impressed with your work. It is disappointing for Draco, but he should have controlled his temper better. I thought after all these months he had managed to form a working relationship with you. I fear I overestimated him."

"It wasn't his fault," Hermione protested, feeling the need to defend him. "We _had _formed a working relationship, a very good one. Draco turned out to be great at his job. I think he actually liked it, too. We just... We got in an argument and he became angry with me. I wish it hadn't happened. I really don't want him to lose the money, and I _do _want him to work with me."

"That's up to you and Draco; however, the money is no longer on the table. Unfortunately, you do not get your million galleons, either. You fulfilled your end of the bargain, but it was only if Draco stayed the year. I am sorry."

"I don't want it," Hermione said quickly. After all this, for Draco to lose his birthright and _her_ be rewarded? It was out of the question. Thank God that wasn't the case. "Please don't be sorry; I wouldn't have accepted anyway."

"It is a shame," said Mrs. Malfoy dispassionately. "I do not need the extra money, but rules are rules."

"Why are you here, Mrs. Malfoy?" Hermione asked wearily, sinking down onto the couch.

"Lucius didn't care about house elves, Miss Granger. He certainly didn't support your little endeavor."

"I don't understand."

"Draco worshiped his father. As much as I loved him, too, I did not want Draco to turn into Lucius. Lucius was a good husband and a good father. He realized the error of his ways. But our mistakes, as well Draco's own mistakes made it difficult for him to move forward. It was not Lucius's idea to deny Draco money these last few years. It was mine. I wanted Draco to make his own way in the world."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Per my request, Lucius left all of his money to me - not to Draco. He trusted that I would provide for our son. Did you honestly think my husband would leave his money to you, that he would force Draco to work with 'that annoying, snippy little muggle born?' I am sure you can imagine 'muggle born' was not the term he used, either. With all due respect, my dear, Lucius liked you even less than Draco used to. _I_ made the will. I wanted Draco to rebuild his name, to try new things, to make something of himself. I also felt a little guilty about Dobby, I think. What better way for Draco to earn acceptance, what better way for him to change his outlook than to work for you?"

"But you knew we hated each other," Hermione said angrily. "You _knew_ this was bound to fail."

"I knew you _thought_ you hated each other," Mrs. Malfoy replied. "I thought that two grown-ups could work together for a year, when the reward was so great for you both. Did you know, Miss Granger, that Draco spoke about you quite a bit while you were in Hogwarts? Even more than Mr. Potter."

"I can imagine," she said wryly.

"Draco didn't quit spew because he hates you, did he?"

"No," she said in a tiny voice. "That's not why Draco left."

Mrs. Malfoy looked satisfied. "Well, dear, this is all I wanted to say. You understand why it was important for me that Draco worked with you. I do believe Lucius would have agreed in the long run, too. I hope his death hasn't been in vain. Perhaps you don't care about that, and I cannot say I would not understand. I do hope, however, out of respect to me and Draco you could take that into account."

Hermione nodded.

"Then I'll be off. Thank you for the tea, Miss Granger. I'll show myself out."

Hermione nodded again. When she was gone, Hermione sat very still on the couch again, reeling slightly from the revelations. It seemed strange that Mrs. Malfoy would go to so much trouble, but there had never been any doubt that she loved her son; she betrayed Voldemort for him, after all. It was natural that she would want Draco to grow up strong and self-reliant; it made far more sense than the idea that Lucius Malfoy had suddenly grown a conscience. Hermione didn't like the idea that her fight with Draco had ruined his mother's plans for him.

Despite what Theo had said, Hermione didn't think she had been completely in the wrong. Both times, Draco should have stayed and talked to her instead of storming off like a child who is denied a Chocolate Frog. She knew it must have been hard for him to express his feelings for her, but it wasn't easy for her, either. He had dropped the "L" word on her and expected everything to be hinkypunk dory. If he knew her well enough to be in love with her, he should know she didn't operate like that.

There was no denying there was something between them, something more than a harmless crush or hate-fueled lust. Her stomach flipped at the thought of the hunger with which he kissed her, of the way he had looked at her as if she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The mutual respect they had been feeling these past few months, the tentative friendship, the playful bickering - all of these things indicated the start of a relationship. Was she brave enough to lay aside her fears? Had she ignored the signs simply because of who he was?  
_  
Maybe you'll lay waste to the world._

_Maybe you'll live happily ever after with fifteen insufferably arrogant, know-it-all kids.  
_  
Which one would it be? Theo was right. She needed to find out.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N Sorry for the late update. I hope everyone had a happy New Year! I'm off to see Daniel Radcliffe in Equus this weekend; don't be too jealous! :)**

God, what a complete and utter git he was. It wasn't enough that he quit in a fit of pique, or that he had refused to go into work to talk to her over the past week. Now he had to go and make a complete ass out of himself again. Never mind that he had been so mean to her for so long that it was perfectly natural for her to be wary. Of _course_ she would want to slow things down and talk; that was Granger, after all. Instead, he had pretty much told her if she didn't come back and sleep with him that instant, he was finished with her. _Prat_!

And what sort of self-respecting Slytherin wastes a whole week eating ice cream and watching stupid muggle boys swoon over stupid muggle girls? Did he really sit through (cry _through, let's be honest, Draco_) a movie where grown men were _snapping and dancing_? Lord, this was not good. He thought he might have gained a few pounds, too.

What had he told Theo? That playing games was not the way to go? Had he really expected her to just leap into his arms?

He had to go to her. In the hours since the party he had grown angrier and angrier with himself. He couldn't believe he had behaved - _again__!_ - in such a childish fashion. All she had said was they needed to talk; a perfectly respectable request. How could she be sure of her feelings if he attacked her every time they spoke? He had to apologize for his bad behavior, he had to talk to her and make her understand how strongly he loved her. He had to give her time and space and he would wait forever if she needed him to. He was going to bring her flowers and scones and talk to her about the rabbits and show her that -

"Mr. Draco," Trixie's voice broke through his increasingly irrational train of thought. Had he really been feeling sorry for himself long enough for her to go and return from Hogwarts? Man, he was out of it. "Miss Hermione is here."

Draco spun around so fast he almost tripped over his feet; a fact that was not lost on Hermione, who grinned a little. Trixie smiled at them both and left the room.

"Granger," he said stupidly.

"Draco."

"I'm -" they both started at the same time.

"I'm sorry," Draco finished. "I've acted like a total jerk."

"I guess I bring out the worst in you, huh?" she said.

"No," he said, walking towards her and taking her hand. "You bring out the best."

"Can we have a real conversation this time? No yelling, no fighting, no hexing?"

"Well, it's us," Draco pointed out. "We can try, though."

Hermione pulled one of her hands away and brought it to his face, pushing his hair out of his eyes. "I do care about you, Draco."

"But?"

She smiled. "But I can't just jump in like you want me to do. We have too much space between us, too much bad blood. I need to move slowly. I realized this past week that I don't want to be without you. But I can't tell you I love you, not yet."

"I can say it for the both of us," he replied, kissing her hand. He led her over to the couch; the same couch he had interrupted her and Theo on all those months ago. "I love you, Granger."

"As crazy as it sounds, I really want to believe that."

"It's the truth. I guess I still don't know how to act. I'm sorry that I expect everything to be handed to me on a silver platter. I still have that spoiled little boy part of me. You'd think after six years of hell I wouldn't, but some habits are hard to break. I wish I hadn't quit."

"Please come back."

"Are you sure?"

"That's one thing I really am sure of," she said. "I never thought I would say this, but S.P.E.W. needs Draco Malfoy."

"I think we've both been saying some unexpected things," Draco remarked, leaning down and kissing her softly.

"How did this happen?" she asked suddenly, breaking the kiss and looking at him quizzically. "How did we end up here?"

"Boss Lady, I've been asking myself that daily for quite some time."

"It's a bit hard to believe," she understated. "I'm sorry I didn't take you seriously last weekend. I wasn't trying to be insensitive, but you really did take me completely by surprise."

"Did I really?" Draco quirked an eyebrow at her. "Are you telling me you had no idea I was falling for you? I hadn't insulted you in weeks, Granger."

"Now, that's not true," Hermione protested. "You called me a hag at dinner."

"No, I said I liked you more than hags, remember? And I wore Potter's trousers and Weasel's shirt. If that's not love, I don't know what is."

"You looked really handsome, too," Hermione said, blushing a little bit. "I like you in jeans. Did Theo give you the clothes I brought over?"

"What? No, Theo didn't say you came over. When?"

"Monday afternoon, when you didn't come into work. Theo came into the office and yelled at me and then when I came to the house he wouldn't let me in. He said you weren't home."

"That ass!" Draco yelled. "He told me it was no one at the door! Of course, he also told me you weren't going to be at Teddy's party. What a sneaky little..."

"Theo fancies himself smarter than the average bear," Hermione said, tossing off a mugglism he didn't bother to have her clarify. "He means well, I suppose. I am rather mad at him, though. He was extremely rude."

"I'll punch him again, if you like," Draco suggested.

"No, I'm sure we can come up with something better than that. You're a Slytherin, after all, and I'm 'the brightest witch of my age.' Well, I was when I was fourteen, anyway, according to Remus. I don't know if that still rings true."

"You're the brightest witch of any age," Draco said, giving her another small kiss. He sure was piling on the sap; now that she was there all the mushy things he had been thinking about her just spilled out. "Unbelievably stubborn, and rather dense at times, though. A bit of a bossy-pants, too, while we're at it. You've also got appalling taste in men, present company included."

"Don't I know it," she said, sighing dramatically. "But really, Draco, how is this going to work? Do you think we have any chance at all? Be honest now. I meant what I said; I'm still really unsure."

"We have _all_ the chances, Granger. The worst is already behind us, right? I'm more than willing to take things slow, if that's what you need. I want to convince you. I can take you out for dates - didn't you say we'd go to another movie? I've grown quite fond of them."

"You've been watching movies?" Hermione said, surprised and delighted.

"I read that rabbit book, too."

"_Really_?"

"Really," he replied, relishing the pleased look on her face. "I liked it, too."

"I bet you liked Bigwig best, didn't you?" Hermione guessed. She had never managed to get Ron to read one single book while they were dating, although to be fair, she never wanted to play chess or Quidditch, either. Hopefully Draco wasn't a big chess fan.

"Maybe," Draco allowed, giving her another happy smile. "Why didn't you let me kiss you at the ball?"

"I knew it!" she exclaimed. "Really, Draco, you about gave me a panic attack that night."

"I guess it would have been a little soon," he reasoned. "But you sure looked pretty. That was when I think I really realized how I felt. Or started to, anyway. Dinner confirmed it. By then you must have noticed I how I was starting to feel."

"Maybe a little, but dinner was just last week, Malfoy," Hermione pointed out.

"Draco," he reminded her.

"Dinner was just last week, _Draco_."

"That's just when I admitted it to myself," he countered. "I think it really began when you stayed at lunch so long with Theo. Damnit, what did you see in him?"

"He's _your_ friend," Hermione reminded him, blushing a little at the thought of her crush on Theo. Lord, that seemed so long ago. "You have to admit, the man's rather charming. He said he doesn't care about werewolves, and that he was only pretending to get to me."

"Of course he was; he's a bloody Slytherin, Granger. How many times do I have to tell you; and you can't say I didn't warn you, either. I sure am glad I interrupted you that night."

"Me too."

Draco stole another kiss before going on, "I don't really care about werewolves, either, truth be told. I do care about house elves now, though, and I love my job, against all the odds. I love you, too, and I know you can't get enough of the howling beasts, so I guess I better _start_ caring about werewolves. Plus I like Teddy, so that makes me care a little, I suppose. I really am excited about the new Wolfsbane."

"Well, I've done jack-all with it," Hermione admitted. "I supposed you've heard I was useless this week."

"Several birdies might have mentioned it," he said. "Birdies answering to the names of Ripper, Ellie and Hugh."

"Traitors," she said, remembering a time when she truly meant that. It used to drive her crazy to think about how quickly Draco had been accepted at S.P.E.W. Now it seemed like one more reason she should give their relationship a chance. "Promise you'll come back to work, Draco, and even if we don't work out -"

"Hush," he kissed her again to cut of that train of thought. "What kind of thing is that, to assume it won't work out? Look at us now."

"Well, the fact that you're not screaming at me is a definite plus. I just really don't know what's going to happen, Draco. It's natural for me to be scared. This has been hard for me. I had just sort of warmed up to the idea of actually _liking _you. Love is a bit sudden."

"Didn't you ever have any thoughts about me?" Draco asked, almost not wanting to hear the answer.

"Once in awhile," Hermione said, "but I did everything I could to ignore them."

"Was the idea that hideous to you?"

"I'm sure it wasn't exactly love at first sight for you either. We've sort of hated each other for a long time."

He nodded to show he understood. "Tell me something you always liked about me."

She grinned again; his excitement was certainly infectious. "I loved your flowers, of course. I liked looking at them all the time, and I never pretended someone else gave them to me, either. I was really glad you didn't start dating Ginger."

"Keep going," Draco said, eating up her words. She has been every bit as good an actor as he had been these past months, but it gratified him to know she had never been completely unaffected by him.

She gave him a playful shove, but continued. "You looked really good at the ball, too; that I couldn't ignore. Plus I love arguing with you, more than is normal, I think."

"Me too!" Draco grinned at her. "That's not much of a surprise; we've loved doing that way before liking each other got in the way. Can we please continue? It's way hot."

"I'm sure we'll have plenty of things to fight about, Draco. That's what I'm worried about. I know you've changed, I really do. But what about our friends and family? I'm sure Robin and Theo will be on board. Unless... Do you think Theo told me you weren't home because he didn't want us together? What about Harry and Ron? No matter how much they piss me off, they're my family, Draco. They told me they would accept you, but what if -"

"Potter invited me to Teddy's party, Granger. He must be at least trying. You already know the General adores me, and Theo must have had one of his Theo-reasons for not letting us talk that day. He's behind us one hundred percent; he's the one that had Veronica stand us up at dinner so we could hang out alone."

"Cheeky, isn't he? Do you really think, Draco, that my being a muggleborn isn't going to be a problem for you?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "It's been awhile since I thought like that, but I'm not perfect. I'm sure my past and family is a bit of a problem for you, too. We can't change anything, Granger. Can't we just try and see?"

"I told you I can't jump right in."

"Is there another but coming?" Draco asked, his heart thumping and his stomach flipping. If she turned him down now, he didn't know what he would do.

She nodded, and his breathing returned to normal. "I can't walk away, either. Can we meet in the middle?" This was the talk they should have had last weekend, and the more Draco sat with her, holding her hand, saying all the right things, the more she thought they might have a chance after all.

Draco gave her a smile so sincere and disarming that she almost declared her undying love right then and there, despite her misgivings.

"I can live with that."

This time _she_ kissed _him_.


	30. Chapter 30

**Epilogue - 19 Months Later**

"Granger, you know you look gorgeous, so can we just hurry this along, please? I need some rest if I'm going to kick Potter's ass at Quidditch tonight."

"Draco, honey, you're not going to have time to play tonight; I keep telling you that. We're going to be there all day. You've been helping to plan, so you should know that. Stop acting like it's going to kill you."

"But I want to play Quidditch," he said, sounding eerily like Teddy at his whiniest.

"What does it matter? You know you're never going to beat Harry, don't you? It's just not going to happen."

"That's hurtful," he pouted.

She gave him an exasperated look and stated, "You, thankfully, have other talents that Harry does not possess."

"You better not be speaking from experience, Boss Lady."

"Don't be silly," Hermione scolded him.

"Take back that I can't beat Potter."

"I take it back," Hermione said. "That last game was really close, and if you hadn't been staring at my chest as you flew back you probably would have gotten the snitch. Now shush it and clasp my necklace for me. This is important, Draco."

Draco rolled his eyes, but accommodated. He stepped back and gave Hermione a critical once-over. "Yep, gorgeous."

She kissed him lightly. "For those kind words, you will be amply rewarded tonight, whether you catch the snitch or not."

He growled softly and pulled her in for a much more thorough kiss. "Are you sure we don't have a few extra minutes now?"

"If you want your mother to walk in on us, then by all means," Hermione replied.

That effectively shut down Draco's libido for the moment. "You win."

At the moment, Mrs. Malfoy did sweep in the door, causing Draco to shudder a little. The woman had uncanny timing. "Draco, aren't you ready? Hermione, you look lovely, dear."

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy." Even after almost two years of dating her son, Hermione could not bring herself to call her future mother-in-law Narcissa. "We're ready."

Mrs. Malfoy smiled fondly at her son and his fiancée before leading them to a Portkey. Within moments the three of them were climbing a stage outside Hogsmeade. The stage was erected in front of a large building which was having its grand opening that day. Robin was already standing on the stage, along with Rupert, Elliot and Jasmine, Ginger, Ariadne and Hugh. The rest of S.P.E.W was arranged in the front row of the seats facing the stage. Minister Shacklebolt was there, as well as several Ministry officials from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Hagrid, beaming with pride and waving to Hermione, took up four seats in the front row himself. The crowd also boasted a large amount of Weasley's, house elves, goblins, veelas and other magical creatures.

Hermione confidently stepped up to the onstage podium and addressed the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for being with us today. This has been a very exciting time for the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. Over the past two years, due to Mr. Lucius Malfoy's generous endowment, we have been able to expand our services to help more of our fellow magical creatures. As noted at our last annual Helping Hands Ball, S.P.E.W. leads the wizarding world in research and legislation for magical creatures. With the American version of the Wolfsbane Potion, we were able to pass Lupin's Law, which as we all know has led to amazing reform in the werewolf community in a short period of time." She waited for the applause - none louder than almost-nine Teddy in the second row, wearing a huge grin and Weasley-red hair. She motioned for Draco to join her. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, eliciting a few whistles from the crowd. Hermione smiled down at Ron and Harry, who both pretended to scowl at Draco before returning her smile.

"Thanks to the contribution and support of the Malfoy family, we are proud to be opening the Lucius Malfoy Magical Social Club." Hermione paused again for applause and exchanged a grin with Draco - the thought of how scandalized his father would be was at least part of Hermione's joy that day. "This center is unique in the wizarding world - it provides an opportunity for witches, wizards and magical creatures to interact and socialize on completely even ground. Hopefully this will be the start of even more magical collaboration."

"Thank you, future Mrs. Malfoy," Draco said, gaining even more thunderous applause. "My father would be touched to see the good his money has done for the wizarding world." Draco managed a straight face - he was aware by now of his mother's machinations - but grinned inwardly. Lucius would be touched, alright. "I'm sure his vision and caring attitude will be remembered for years to come. He showed us that rehabilitation is possible, and we are better for this knowledge. Ms. Granger has done an outstanding job raising awareness and has gathered some of the finest witches and wizards to her cause. Yours truly, of course, being one of her more difficult recruits."

"Look at her!" Theo heckled from the crowd. "It wasn't that hard to get him on board!" Everyone laughed while Veronica elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

"Mr. Nott is one of our top contributors, and obviously feels he should be standing up here as well," Draco said, "but as I am currently the best looking man on this stage, I think he can stay where he is." Loud protests were heard from Elliot and Rupert behind him, but he ignored them and continued. "Since I've been working for S.P.E.W (Hermione almost gasped out loud - that was the first time he had ever used the initials instead of saying spew) I have discovered a side to the magical world that I often took for granted. I look forward to spending time here in the future. Now, General Westinghouse, if you'll cut the ribbon, we can get this party started."

X X X X

"Lord, I am glad that's over," said Draco, sinking onto a couch.

"I don't know, Malfoy," Harry said. "You got to stand on stage and talk about how good-looking you think you are. Surely that's your perfect day."

"The perfect day would have included beating your ass at Quidditch. You're lucky we were stuck hobnobbing with goblins all day."

"Yeah, real lucky," Ron cut in from his seat across from Draco. After the ceremony and party, many people, including Ron, Harry and all of S.P.E.W. had decided to continue the celebration at Theo and Veronica's house. Trixie and Violet had managed, with less than ten minutes notice, to expand the living room and magic about thirty-odd chairs, couches and cushions into the room. "I don't recall you talking to a single goblin."

"They're jerks," Draco said dismissively. "Who care about them anyway?"

"Draco!" Hermione snapped, scandalized. Ron and Harry exchanged amused smiles - they weren't overly fond of many goblins themselves.

"Oh, can it, Boss Lady, the looky-loos are gone," said Draco, pulling her down for a kiss. "They're going to get their damn wands - what more do you want from me?"

"Well, you can at least pretend to like them."

"I already do that with you," he said.

"Ha ha," Hermione retorted. "I'm going to remember that later when you want to -"

"My ears, my ears!" Ron called out in mock horror. Draco smirked at him and kissed Hermione again.

"Goblins rule," Hugh put in. "They're way sneaky and have tons of gold - what's not to like?"

"Spoken like a true Slytherin," Briony stated. "I'll know where to look for you next time you're late coming home. You'll probably be betting all of our money with goblins at the Club."

"Probably," Hugh admitted.

"Well, I think today went swimmingly," Robin said. She threw an arm around Ron. "The work we've done in the last two years has really been -"

"I'm changing your name from General Westinghouse to Little Mary Sunshine," Theo interrupted, rolling his eyes and receiving a mock glare from Robin. "We spent all day talking spew. In fact, we spend all day every day spewing. Can't we change the subject?"

"Okay, how about Hermione's and Malfoy's wedding?" Ginny piped up.

"Hmph," Hermione sniffed. "That's _i__f_ I don't kill him first. He's awfully mouthy."

"You love it," Draco said. "Admit it, Granger, the mouthier I am, the more you eat it up."

"That sounded incredibly dirty," Elliot observed.

"Ellie, you don't know the half of it," said Draco, ducking as Hermione smacked him. "Come on, Granger, let's get out of here. How about we have our own private celebration?"

"I suppose we'll have to, you're not fit for public consumption," Hermione answered loftily. "Sorry, guys, I have to get Draco home before he exposes himself to ridicule."

"Yeah, that's why you're hurrying home," Ginger grinned. "And I keep Viktor around for his Quidditch skills."

"That's what the young girls are calling it," remarked Draco. "If you'll excuse us." Bowing to his friends, he grabbed Hermione's hand and tossed some floo powder in the fireplace. Once home, he turned to his fiancée. "Now, Granger - you were saying something this morning about a reward?"

Her grin was all the encouragement he needed.

**A/N I know some, if not all, of you are going to be disappointed by the last chapter, since we don't really get to see too much of Draco and Hermione together, and it probably seems a bit abrupt. My main focus with this story was always the journey, so once they were really together, that was pretty much it for me. I also (unpopular opinion alert!) loved the epilogue to **_**Deathly Hallows**_**, so I wanted a similar happily-ever-after vibe for this story. I know I'm breaking my show-don't-tell rule (which I do all the time, so it's not much of a rule), but I thought a little explanation was necessary. Thank you all for your supportive reviews, and to those who took the time to read, alert or favorite. **


End file.
